Jacob Black  True Imprint
by Jessley
Summary: Jake and Kayla grew up together pulled apart by circumstances that lead Kayla to the otherside of the world, tragedy brings her back, is the connection still there or will there be another love triangle between Jacob, Kayla and... Rated M for spicy lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Introduction

My name is Kayla Hawkes. I was born on the Reservation of La Push and only had a few good friends. I didn't make friends that easily, and it didn't get any easier as it happened when I was eight years old my father Samuel Hawkes passed away. He was everything to me, it was devastating when he suddenly passed, and they say it was a heart attack. My mother had a lot on her hands during this time she was a very fragile type of person, which I looked to my best friends Jake, Em and Quil for comfort. They helped me through my grieving as most of them had experienced a loss of a loved one.

My mother was very lonely after my father's passing; I stayed mostly by my Nana during my mother's difficult times. She needed someone in her life someone to take care of her and I couldn't I was too young. One and half years later after my father's passing my mother met a British man who swept her off her feet. She fell in love with him and agreed to marry him and move to the United Kingdom.

My mother wasn't very subtle in choosing when to break the news to me, so she decided to break to me on my tenth birthday. I was very upset as I would be leaving my friends and my Nana behind. I didn't want to go, I begged my mother if I could stay with my Nana but she said no. After some temper tantrums from my side and Nana kindly advising reassuring me, I eventually went to break the news to my friends. I would be leaving them real soon and won't be seeing them again. They offered suggestions of ways for me to stay.

Jake even told me he loved me, it was funny, thinking if he told me he loved me it would help me to stay.

The weeks flew by very quickly that my day of leaving everyone forever arrived. My friends came over to my Nana's to say their last goodbyes. During our painful and sad goodbye, Quil handed me a group photo of the four of us, Em gave me his armband he always wore, Jake give me a leather strapped bracelet with a small hand carved wolf on it. I turned around and walked away, I stole one last glance at my friends standing there next to Nana, Embry and Quil stood there waving and Jake, I caught Jake wiping a tear away, it broke my heart seeing my friends, seeing them for the last time.

All the way to the airport, I cried quietly, holding my photo and wearing my gifts, I swore I would never take off my best friends gifts. I missed my friends already it pained my heart, I then boarded the plane for London. My mother was in love and I couldn't deny of her happiness, even though I was miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As hard as we tried to stay in contact, even Nana couldn't keep up with the contact as she didn't have a computer only a telephone and it was expensive. My mother wouldn't let me phone every day to my Nana and my friends. Weeks turned into months, then months moved into the first year and we slowly but surely starting losing touch with each other. Life in London was okay, but I missed my friends and my Nana painfully. As the years went by living in London got easier and my yearning for my friends was healing.

I still wore my armband and my bracelet, my photo was in a frame next to my bed. I mostly kept to myself and I did well at school, brought home good grades. Brian (my mother's new husband) was nice, he was a good man to my mother, and he loved her dearly. He was never married before and only had one sister Kim. He tried very hard to treat me like a daughter but he understood it was hard for me to return the feelings, although I was never rude or anything nasty to him, I just couldn't show him the love he probably wanted from a daughter.

We lived a lovely little townhouse with three bedrooms, shortly after moving in he had the house renovated that I now had my own bathroom in my bedroom as they did. The house had a lovely cosy entrance hall which entered into a passage that led one into a large living room and slightly smaller dining room which led into a large kitchen. There was a guest loo underneath the stairs. The dining room had French doors which led out into the conservatory and then out into a lovely garden. Upstairs was the three bedrooms with a family bathroom and a study at the back of the house where Brian used to do his work sometimes. In my room I didn't short a thing, I had anything and everything my heart desired, this was Brian trying very hard, I appreciated what I had, coming from middle class family.

FFWD to seven years later…..

At least seven years had passed I had just turned seventeen years old, I had lost my chubbiness, grew a lot taller. My now long dark hair formed curls near the ends, and clearly my accent had changed. People always commented on my hair, complexion and the green of my eyes. They were amazed at the colour and always said how beautiful they were. I started dressing more girly like and wearing a touch of make up.

One evening while at home waiting for my mom and Brian to return from their evening out, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to find two uniformed police officers standing there. "Hello" I greeted. "Evening, I am PC Schole and this is PC Taylor, are you Miss Harris?" questioned the male officer. "No, my name is Kayla Hawkes, my mum is Mrs Harris, she and her husband should be here soon, is there a problem officer?" I asked quite concerned now. "Can we please come in Miss Hawkes, we have some news about your parents" he said not sounding too happy about delivering the news. "Of course" I offered and let them in. They walked into the living room where I followed them. The lady officer moved over closer to me. "Miss Hawkes, is there anyone we can call to be here with you?" he asked. "No, what is this about?" I insisted. "We have some unfortunate news regarding your parents, they have been killed in a fatal car accident" he stated.

All I remember was the lady officer helping me to sit down. "Is there anyone we can call Miss Hawkes, family, friends?" they offered. I just nodded, my brain wasn't working, shocked! "Miss Hawkes, who would you like us to call?" asked the lady officer. "Brian's sister Kim, her name is in the phone book there" I pointed to the phone book next to the phone.

I couldn't anymore, the tears came and that was it. Brian's sister was over there in no time and took over. The officers spoke to her a bit further before they left.

The next couple of days were a blur, I didn't remember much of it, not that I wanted to. Kim made all the necessary arrangements for the funeral etc.

The funeral was a nice small one, only close friends came and paid their respects.

One evening while Kim was trying to sort through things she asked me if I wanted to stay with her, and that is when I finally came out of my zombie state and realised three weeks had passed.

I was alone, no family in the UK except for Kim who has never married and didn't have any children. After discussing this with Kim and agreeing, I decided that I was going back home to La Push to my Nana Hawkes. That afternoon I had phoned my Nana to tell her of the news and of our decision, before confirming everything I needed to know it was fine from her. And after a tearful phone call to Nana, how could I think it wouldn't be okay for me to come back.

Kim and I packed the things that I would want to keep and shipped them over back home. Kim made the necessary flight arrangements for me and because I was a minor she arranged all the legal details. She put the house up for sale; the reading of the Will took place the day before I was due to fly out. I inherited everything; most of the things like furniture etc, I offered it to Kim; there were policies that were paid out into a banking account for me. Brian had also left a policy to his sister. I was set financially; they made sure I would never be short of anything.

Kim drove me to the airport early the next morning to catch my flight, we said our tearful good byes but knew this would be the last time we saw each other than by communication.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who are reading my story, please read & review, it's still going to be a few more chapters before Jacob makes his appearance, so bear with me, I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, but I own all O/C in this story.**

Chapter 3

As sad as I was with the circumstances, I was looking forward to going back to La Push. The flight was long and tedious. I was unsure if my Nana would recognise me, as I had changed so much in the seven years I had been away, but I was excited to be going back 'home'. The plane finally landed and we finally disembarked, I got through customs, but I couldn't see Nana anywhere as I searched for her.

I finally went over to the Information Desk and asked the lady at the counter to call out for collection. "Kayla Hawkes is waiting for a pick up at the Information Desk, if you can please make your way over, Kayla Hawkes is waiting at the Information Desk, Thank you" she ended. "Thanks" I greeted her in my strong English accent and waited patiently for Nana to arrive and collect me. The Information Desk was quite busy so I moved to one side so I was not in the way. Had I changed so much that she may not have recognised me, I thought to myself.

"Hi, I am here to collect Kayla Hawkes" I heard this deep voice a short distance away. I turned to see this tall man speaking to the lady at the Info Desk. "Over there" she pointed in my direction, he nodded a thank you and walked in my direction. "Hello, Kayla, I am Sam Uley, Nana Hawkes sent me to collect you" he said extending his hand to greet me, everyone call my Nana, Nana Hawkes, I stare at him; he was quite tall and looked quite intimidating. "Er… hello Sam, is Nana alright?" I asked him shaking his hand noting that he skin was very hot. "Yes she is fine, she just can't do long distances in a car anymore" he responded. "Oh…." was my response. "Ready?" Sam asked me. "Yeah" I answered picking up my hand bag and taking hold of my luggage trolley.

"Here let me take that for you" offered Sam as he took over the pushing of the luggage trolley. "Thank you" I answered. "This way" he showed and I followed him to the parking area of the airport. He didn't talk much, we finally arrived at his car where he loaded my luggage into car and opened the door for me, I cautiously get in and he closes the door behind me. The drive was silent and it felt awkward, the radio played softly, I put my head back that I eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. It felt like I had no sooner drifted off to sleep when I was woken by a deep voice calling my name. I opened my eyes to find we were pulling into a driveway, my Nana's driveway; we finally arrived at my Nana's house. As I sat up, I rubbed my eyes as Sam honked his horn as we came to a stop, next moment there was my Nana standing on the porch. Her eyes lit up as she saw up stopping in the drive.

I couldn't believe it, she looked as though she hadn't changed one bit in these last seven years. It felt like my world came crashing down on me and the only person who could make it better was standing on the porch, I jumped out of the car and ran to my Nana, I was a lot taller than her now as I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly. The tears came, but we held each tight. "Shh my baby, you're home, everything will be fine now my baby" she held me stroking my hair as she comforted me. From what I could remember my Nana always knew what to say, she was very intelligent and full of wisdom and it seemed she hadn't change.

Nana led me inside the house as Sam brought my bags in, my Nana sent him to put it upstairs in my room. "Thank you Sam, thank you for fetching my baby" she thanked him as she entered the house with me. "You know it's a pleasure Nana, anytime" he replied. He turned to me, "nice meeting you Kayla, see you later Nana" he said kissing Nana on her cheek and extending his hand to me once more, his skin feeling burning hot. "Thank you Sam for fetching me and nice meeting you too" I responded tearfully and he left. Nana turned to look at me; she moved me away from her and held me at arms length. "Let me get a good look at you baby, look how you have grown, you're taller than me" she said as she made me do a turn for her. "Wow look how long your hair is, and you have your daddy's eyes, beautiful child you are" she smiled at me as the tears were leaking from her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are enjoying the story; I have had this story written down for a while so I am seeing if anyone enjoys it. Everyone from the Twilight series is in here, so have fun….**

Chapter 4

Nana dished up dinner and then the rest of the evening Nana and I spent talking, catching up, and crying that we were both exhausted. Nana finally suggested that we both go bed, I didn't disagree and went straight up to my room, climbed into my bed and fell fast asleep. Being so exhausted I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Nana's POV:

Nana was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee when the phone rang. "Hello" she answered. "Oh hey there Billy, yes, she arrived, safe and sound. Not sure if we can today that poor girl has been through so much Billy, I am gonna let her sleep in, we will come around another day, okay, will speak to you later" I put the phone down as I look up at the kitchen clock it was early afternoon and Kayla was still sleeping. She was so exhausted from her flight and our late night of catching up last night. I decided to start up mixture for a batch of blue berry muffins she loves so much. I placed the mixture in the baking tray and into the oven that in no time the smell of muffins was wafting through the house.

I heard a knock on my door and as the door opened then some deep voices. "Nana, Nana, are those your famous muffins we smell?" he said. "My boys" I thought to myself with a smile. "Keep your voices down boys!" I whispered loudly from the kitchen as the boys rounded the corner smiling. The boys looked confused, "Kayla's sleeping" I answered their confused looks. "Kayla, Kayla who?" responded one of the two boys. "Kayla's my granddaughter; don't you listen at your meetings Jared" I reprimanded him. "Is she hot Nana?" asked Paul grinning. "You will keep your paws off from her Paul and your pants up if you value your life!" I scolded at Paul. "Warning taken Nana" Paul replied with his hands up in surrender. The others just laughed at Paul, everyone was scared of Nana, but everyone loved Nana thought the guys.

"Now where are those muffins we smelled" Paul quickly said changing the subject. "Yes sit down boys, I'll get you muffins" I said walking over to the oven as the oven bell made its ding noise to say the muffins were done. I took out the baked muffins and placed them on the rack on the table. Paul tried to take one as I smacked him hard on the hand. "Nana that hurt" he said sorely, rubbing his hand where I hit him. "Don't be silly Paul, you barely felt that" I responded and he laughed. I placed some muffins in front of the boys, it didn't take them long to finish them off. We chatted a while, when Jared announced that they had to get back soon as Sam had them working round the clock and now they had added help. Seth and Leah had joined the pack as well.

Shortly after they left I started tiding up the kitchen when I heard some shuffling coming down the stairs. I see Kayla coming around the corner rubbing her eyes "Good, you're up, have a good sleep my baby?" I asked a still sleepy looking Kayla as she entered the kitchen and came over to kiss me. "Yeah, thanks Nana, what time is it?" she asked. "Just a little after one" I responded. Kayla glanced at the clock as if she couldn't believe it was afternoon already.

Kayla's POV:

I could not believe I slept so late and I walked over to sit at the table, my stomach growled as I sat down. "Hungry dear?" Nana asked I nodded as I stifled a yawn. "Here I made some muffins, still your favourite I hope?" she asked. "Blueberry" we both said together and laughed as my Nana came over to me and stroked my hair. I stood up and I hugged my Nana, she hugged me back. How I missed her I thought to myself. "I am so happy you are here Kayla" Nana said and she put two muffins down in front of me. We chatted for a while as I ate my muffins, Nana told me that Billy phoned and wanted us to come over sometime, she suggested we get my things unpacked and get me settled in. After washing my plate and packing it away, we both went upstairs.

My Nana got stuck into my one bag and between my clothes pulled out a framed picture. "Oh my word, look at all of you and how you have all changed" she smiled looking at the framed picture. "What's that Nana?" I asked her, she passed me the photo as I sat down next to her on the bed. "The mischievous four" she laughed. "You must see these boys now, Embry has a girlfriend, Quil still the same as ever always joking around and Jake, well Jake is a whole other story…." she wandered off in thought. "What's happened to Jake Nana?" I asked at little worried, he was after all my absolute best friend. "Well he is in love with a girl who has a boyfriend, love sick he is, he is convinced she has feelings for him, but just doesn't want to admit it. I just wish the right girl would come along for him, he is such a nice, good kid" she smiled.

"Will have to look them up sometime" I responded as I put the photo on my side table. We continued to unpack; my clothes were perfect for the months coming up as winter was on its way it, La Push was seeing its last few of its summer days. Finally all my clothes and items were packed in their rightful places in my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Don't worry, this story has Jake it, but it has a little twist so just bear with me and Jake will be coming along into the picture real soon. First Kayla needs to get back into the life at the res.**

We laughed and chatted as we unpacked the rest my things, the day flew by quickly, after all that packing and reminiscing we did it was nearing dark outside. "All done" Nana said threw her hands up happy at completing our task at hand. "Come honey, lets go make some dinner" said Nana as she packed the last empty suitcase away.

We then headed downstairs to start some dinner. I went and opened the fridge to see what we could make for dinner; the fridge was full of food. "Nana, why do you have so much food in the fridge?" I asked curiously. "Oh, the boys are always hungry and always coming around looking for food, so I always make sure there is enough to go around" she replied taking some lasagne sheets out of the cupboard. "The boys?" I asked as I took out some mince and we got started on making a large dish of lasagne. Nana proceeded to tell me about the boys, she said it was the boys from La Push and they were always in and out of the house. It was like she was their Nana. "You've met Sam, there is Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Colin, Brady, you will get to me them" she said. It felt like old times again, Nana and I in her kitchen making food, we were always making or baking something, in no time was the house filled with the smell of lasagne in the oven.

I watched as the cheese browned in the oven, when no sooner did Nana take the dish out of the oven and set it on the table, when a knock came on the door and then there were loud and laughing voices coming from the passage and into the kitchen. "Hiya Nana, we just in time for some food?" they called as they rounded the corner coming to a grinding halt. The slightly smaller guy in front stopped in his tracks which caused the other two to crash into him. He stared at the ladies in the kitchen.

The bigger one slapped the one in front up the back of the head as he hadn't entered the kitchen as yet. "What you stop like that…." He stopped talking and looked to see what caused the collision. "Whoa, who's this?" Paul said as he came out from behind the first guy. "Paul, Seth, Jared this is Kayla my grand daughter" introduced Nana as they stared at me with a large knife in my hand ready to cut the lasagne. They all stared at me with the knife in my hand. The smaller one of the three moved forward. "Hi Kayla, nice to meet you, I'm Seth" as he extended his hand towards me with the biggest smile ever. "Hey Seth, nice meeting you" I said as I shook his hand. Another one I thought whose skin was burning hot. "Nice accent you got there, I'm Jared" he nodded and smiled, why these guys standing in my Nana's kitchen with just cut off denims on I thought to myself, I could not but help steal a glance of their buff bodies. "Nice to meet you Jared and you Paul" I said looking at Paul. Paul still stared at me that Jared had to whack him behind the head to bring him out of his trance. "Hey!" shouted Paul. "Nice to meet you too Kayla" Paul replied with a smirk on his face. "Paul, eyes up" said Nana.

I could not believe how huge these guys were, are these boys Nana was talking about. All big and bulky they were, she called them boys; they looked like men, really big men. Nana broke the silence by telling the boys to sit down and took out the plates to dish up. Seth came to sit down next to me, he seemed very sweet.

After some chatter, and sitting down for dinner, Seth and I got stuck into some talk about life in London. Jared was quite the joker and Seth was always interested in what I saw and where I had been. Paul just eyed me out while we were all in conversation with each other.

Once we were done with dinner Seth helped me load the dishes into the dishwasher and then the boys left shortly there after with full stomachs. I could see myself and Seth becoming good friends by the end of the evening, even though he was two years younger than me. He was easy to chat to, like a little brother I never had.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's still going to be a few more chapters before Jacob makes his appearance I promise it will be really soon. Please read and review**

**Xxx**

Today I got up early and the weather was perfect and warm, warm enough for a day at the beach. The warm days didn't have often here in La Push; I thought I would take advantage of it while it was here, so I bounced down stairs in my shorts and bikini top. "Nana, I am going to the beach today, the weather is gorgeous and I am going to soak up some sun.

Nana packed a picnic basket for me to take down to the beach. "Thanks Nana" I said as I kissed her on the cheek and headed out the door to the beach. The walk was much shorter than I remembered it, but then again I was only ten when I last took a walk to the beach. I put down the picnic basket, took out a large towel and sat down with a good book to read. I was lying on my belly and getting into a good part of the book when I heard someone yell my name, "Kayla!" he called.

I looked up to find Seth with the biggest smile on his face and making his way over to me. "Hi Kayla, catching some last minute sun?" he asked smiling. "Hey Seth, yeah, the little there is" I answered. "Can I sit?" he asked as I sat up to face him. "Sure, what you been up to?" I asked as he sat down on the towel next to me. "Oh the same ol', us guys have been quite busy, you know with the pack?" he said then realising he might have said a bit too much. I frowned at his comment and he just responded by shrugging his shoulders.

We then got stuck into talking about school; Seth was telling me who goes to the high school on the reservation, when I heard his stomach rumble. "Lunch?" I asked, pointing to the picnic basket. "Sure, starving as usual" he laughed. We packed out the food Nana put in and started munching on it.

"Have you seen Quil, Embry and Jake around these days?" I asked Seth in between bites of my sandwich. "They are fine, Embry has been hanging a lot with his girlfriend Kelly, Quil he's doing fine, just been busy, Jake, well Jake is in this triangle of love with Bella and this leech…." He stopped in his tracks. "Said too much, sorry, I've got to go, thanks for lunch Kayla, catch you later!" he said as he jumped up and jogged from the beach, not giving me a chance to respond or say anything. That was weird I thought as I watched Seth run off from the beach.

I decided I would go for a swim and enjoy the sun while I was out. I pulled off my shorts and t shirt off and ran into the water. The water was cold, but it was welcoming, I had been swimming for a while when the weather starting changing. I got out the water, grabbed my clothes and bag and headed back for home, quickly slipping my shorts on and top over my bikini.

As I reached the road just before Nana's house a car came screeching past that I had to jump back to avoid it. It was a red car with a white stripe, Volkswagen, it didn't even stop. "Idiot!" I shouted at the car, not like he could hear me, so I continued to walk home with my heart practically jumping out my chest.

"Nana, I'm home" I called as I entered the house as I heard the first rain drops fall, just in time I was thinking. "I'm in the living room baby" she responded. I walked into the living room, kissed my Nana and telling her that I was going to have a quick shower, so I could help her with dinner. "Not to worry about dinner Billy has invited us for his famous spaghetti bolognaise" he said. "Billy?" I questioned. "Yes, Billy, Billy Black, Jacobs's dad" she replied. "Oh, alright, okay, I will be done soon then Nana" I responded as I ran up the stairs. I was hoping Jake was at home, I couldn't wait to see him. It didn't take me long to get showered and dressed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, strap top and pumps, dried my hair and put a little make up on.

"Kayla come, Sam's here o pick us up" Nana called from downstairs. I came bouncing down the stairs, Sam was waiting by the front door, my Nana was already was on the front porch, the rain had stopped. "Hi Sam" I greeted. "Hiya Kayla" he answered as I passed him as he closed the door behind us. We got into the car and he drove us to Billy's place, which was about a ten minute drive. "Someone will be here by ten to pick you ladies up Nana" stated Sam as he pulled up outside Billy's place, we got out the car. "Thank you honey, say hi to Emily for me please" replied Nana. I looked at the house, nothing changed, still the same, and the garage around the side, Jake and I used to hang out there all the time when we were younger as well as in the forest surrounding the back of the house. The front door opened brining me back to the present.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, been really busy lately, like I said Jake will be making his presence known real soon, hope you are enjoying it, please read & review...**

**xxxxx**

There in the doorway was Billy in his wheel chair with a huge smile on his face. "Nana Hawkes, and is this Kayla?" he greeted in surprise. "All grown up Kayla" replied Nana and she hooked my arm and walked me towards the house. "Oh my goodness, look at you girl!" he called out looking at me. "Do you remember me?" he asked unsure. I noticed a tear in his eye. "No Uncle Billy, I don't" I said as I ran to him and hugged him. "Kayla all grown up, I remember you when you were a baby, how you and Jake used to play together, wow, you are a stunner girl" he said shaking his head.

"Oh where's my manners, come in ladies, come in" he said as he moved away from the doorway and letting us through.

I closed the door behind me as Nana and Uncle Billy were chatting away; I saw some photos of Jake and his sisters when they were small. Jake had also lost a parent, he lost his mother when he was just 9, both his parents were in a car accident which left Billy in a wheel chair and the death of Jake's mother. They were at a red traffic light when a car lost control and ploughed into their car head on. Jake and I were always close, more so after his mother passed away, Jake and I always hung out together. Later Embry and Quil joined our little gang. My father and Billy were best of friends and grew up together on the reservation.

"Uncle Billy, where's Jake?" I asked pulling myself away from the pictures on the wall. "Oh, he had some plans with some friends, so he won't be here tonight" he responded looking at my Nana strangely. "Oh, okay" I replied. Nana made her way to the kitchen where Billy directed her to the pot of famous spaghetti bolognaise he had made, she dished up for all of us. We sat around and chatted about my time in London, what I did there and how I have changed, my accent etc. "You have your mother's beauty, but your father's features and eyes" said Billy while we chatted. "Thanks" I laughed. "I can't believe how my little angel has changed, you were a little chubby when you were younger, I guess they do eventually grow up" he laughed as Nana chuckled at his comment. "How are you doing now my angel?" he asked being more serious. "I am coping the best I can Uncle Billy, but my Nana has been the best support" I replied. Nana caught the tightness in my voice and changed the subject, I silently thanked her.

We were having such a great time catching up, that the time went by so fast that there was a knock at the door, Paul and Jared entered. "Hiya everyone" they said. "Hi boys" replied Billy and Nana. "Hi" I responded. "Sam sent us to collect you ladies and take you home" stated Jared. "Wow is it that time already?" asked Nana. "I am afraid so Nana" replied Billy. "Thank you for such a lovely evening Uncle Billy" I said kissing him on the cheek as Paul watched me. "I miss that and it was a pleasure my girl, don't be a stranger, come and visit anytime you want" he responded, giving me a big hug. "Thank you Uncle Billy" I answered. We said our goodnights and left Billy's place.

Nana got into the car; Paul offered Jared the keys to drive the car suggesting that he would sit at the back and keep me company. He sat with his arm relaxed across the back seat, expectantly. Nana had already climbed in to the front seat; I looked at Paul then at Jared. "Jared do you even have your license?" I asked. "Well, no, not exactly" he stammered. I turned to look at Paul "Well then shouldn't you be driving Paul, seeing as you have your license and you are older?" He seemed to be very annoyed and was not very happy with that. "Humph"! He said as he got out from the back and got into the drivers seat. Jared and I got into the back; Jared just smiled, ten minutes later we were at home.

Jared offered to open the door for Nana and me. "Thank you boys" called Nana as she walked off as she walked into the house. "Thank you" I said as Jared walked me to the door and Paul who was still annoyed stayed in the car. "Kayla, um, can I ask you erm, would you like to go to the movies with me on Friday night?" he stammered. "Sure, why not, thanks for the invite Jared" I responded. "Well thanks for taking us home and goodnight" I said. "Goodnight Kayla" he replied, I turned and walked inside and closed the door.

Jared's POV:

I walked back car with a huge smile on my face; I was still shocked at how easily Kayla said yes to my invite to watch a movie. I walked back to the car; I can see Paul looks annoyed and angry. "What took you so long hey?" moaned Paul. "Sorry, I was just asking Kayla out to the movies on Friday" I responded as I got into the car. "Really, and how you gonna get there?" he sneered at me looking pleased with himself. "I…er…will find a way for us to get there" I stammered. Paul just laughed at me as he pulled away from Nana's house at a speed. We had to get back to Sam's place as we had a meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I said this story has a twist to it, Jacob will be following along shortly in due time...please read and review and thanks to those who have been... **

Kayla's POV:

Waking up with the sun streaming into my room, I finally got up and went downstairs with an idea in my head. "Nana" I called as I rounded the corner into the kitchen to where Nana normally sits. "Morning Nana" I said kissing her cheek. "Morning baby, did you sleep well?" she asked. "Yes thank you, Nana, how do you get around, like do your shopping etc?" I asked Nana. "Well it depends, Jake sometimes takes me on a weekend or otherwise Sam takes me, why baby?" she responded. "Do you think Sam could take me into town today?" I asked. "I don't see why not, why don't you call Sam and find out?" she answered.

I picked up the phone and dialled Sam's number, she passed me. "Hello" I heard a woman's voice answer. "Oh hello, can I please speak to Sam, its Kayla calling" I replied. "Oh hello Kayla, hold on, I'll call Sam" she responded and disappeared. Next moment there was a deep voice. "Kayla, everything okay?" asked Sam. "Yeah, all's fine, I wanted to ask if you were able to drop me off in town today if possible?" I asked. "Sure, what time?" he responded sounding a bit relieved. "Whenever you are ready" I advised. "Hold a second" he said, and then there was some muffled voices. "Is a half an hour fine?" he asked. "Perfect, will ready and waiting" I cheered putting the phone down.

"Nana, do you need anything in town, Sam will be taking me?" I called out. "Its fine honey Sam or Jake will take me to get my groceries" she replied. "Don't be silly Nana, I am going into town let me get your things while I am there" I offered. After a short debate with Nana, she gave in and handed me her list and the cash. Without her noticing I slipped the cash back into her jar she originally took it out from, I quickly went upstairs to get ready.

I was dressed and ready when Sam arrived; Emily was in the car as well. Sam introduced us, she seemed very nice. I noticed the scar down the side of her face, but I made sure I didn't stare. She was chatting all the way into town when Sam broke her conversation. "Sorry, Em, Kayla, where do you want to be dropped off?" he asked. "That corner would be fine thanks" I replied as Sam pulled over to the road I had indicated to. "What time must I pick you up?" he queried. "No need to worry about that, I'll make my own way home" I said as I got out the car. "Thanks Sam and nice meeting you Emily" I said and walked away from the car, waving goodbye. Now I thought, my first stop will need to be the bank.

I made my way to the bank to sort out all the legalities that I needed to do and left with a blank bank guaranteed cheque. Next step was to go to a car dealer. I had my license and Nana and I needed a car. It wasn't long before I found a good car dealer, after looking around and test driving a car I thought would be sufficient for Nana and myself, I purchased the car with my guaranteed cheque, all the paper work was completed and I left the dealers with the car and made my way over to the gas station to fill up the car, it was a blue Mazada. Once that was done, I went off to the mall, and into supermarket in town.

I pulled out Nana's list and bought the items she required and extra as she feeds the boys all the time. After meeting them I can see why she made so much food, they were big and ate a lot. I bought some things I thought Nana would like for herself, like new slippers, night clothes and a dressing gown as from what I saw hers was very old already. I also bought us some nice toiletries and smellies, especially for her, as I remembered my Nana liking her body lotions and facial creams when I was younger. By the time I was done it was hitting early evening, the car was jam packed with all my buys. Now I had to make my way back to my Nana's, I just had to remember the way Sam brought me into town that was all.


	9. Chapter 9

Still Kayla's POV:

I was back at home in just under an hour, would've been sooner, but I did take a couple of wrong turns. I finally pulled up outside of the house. As I got out the car and heard someone shout. "Kayla!" my heart nearly jumping out of my chest I looked around to see what the commotion was and then heard some footsteps and more voices. "Where have you been Kayla?" asked Nana in a desperate voice. "I...er…went shopping" I replied not sure what was going on as I saw in front of me was Sam, Nana, Seth, Jared, Paul and two other guys I didn't recognise, or know, looking over me.

"We've been worried, you've been gone a while" said Seth sounding relieved. "And the car?" asked Paul, looking concerned but suspicious. "I bought it for Nana and me, as I do have my license and I am capable of getting Nana around when she needs it. And seeing as you are all here, you mind helping me unpack the car?" I asked in a sweet tone as I walked around the car to open the boot up. They stood there at first looking a bit dumb struck. Jared was the first to take bags out of the car; Seth opened the back door and took out some bags there as well. I took a few bags myself and walked Nana back into the house, holding her.

I came back out to collect some more things from the boot when I heard this deep voice. "Can you remember when she was still a chubby faced, tomboy, who used to think she was one of us boys, how times have changed, right Quil?" he said. I stopped in mid action, and turned around, I was stunned into silence. I looked at these two boys, whom I did not recognise. "How time has changed everything Em, she doesn't even recognise us, I feel heart broken!" replied Quil with a smirk on his face.

"Embry Call, Quil Ateara?" I said, sounding rather stupid, if I might add. "In the flesh our Kay, in the flesh" replied Embry. "Oh my hat!" I shrieked, as I ran up to them and we all grabbed each other and having one big massive hug as we laughed.

I stepped back to get a good look at my old friends. "Look at you boys, sorry, men, wow the biceps, how have you, where have you, I am sorry all these questions, I am so happy to see you guys" I said in between the tears running down my face. Quil took his thumbs and wiped the tears away, while Embry rubbed my arm. We all hugged again and they were smiling from ear to ear, it felt like old times. "Talk about us, look how gorgeous you are, wow, bummer your our best friend!" stated Quil. "Oh stop it" I said blushing. "Gonna have to keep and eye on Paul with her around" Embry advised Quil.

"Come on lets give you a hand with this stuff" said Embry grabbing some bags and heading into the house. Quil and I took some, Quil closed the boot and I closed the back door, we then went into the house. My Nana hugged me when I no sooner walked in; before I knew it I was being passed around and hugged by everyone. "Don't ever do that again to us" exclaimed Sam. "We were all worried about you" stated Jared. "I am fine guys, Nana, thank you and I am sorry, won't ever make you worry about me again like that" I apologised. I explained what I had done for the day; I bought the car, went shopping for Nana's groceries, got some extra things and then drove home.

Everyone helped unpack the bags of groceries. Sam left shortly afterwards with Paul and Seth. Jared, Quil and Embry stayed behind. "Jared would it be okay if you came around here tomorrow, then we can go to the movies from here?" I asked Jared. "Sure, what time you want me here?" he replied. "Say about six?" I responded. "Okay then, I will see you tomorrow then, bye guys, night Nana" he called. "Bye" we all greeted in unison. "Wow, you haven't been back long and you are already going on a date?" questioned Quil. "It's not a date, we are friends" I responded.

"Well its getting late and we can see you are busy, so how about we catch up over the weekend Kay?" Embry asked. "Awwe, you guys going already?" I pouted. "Yip, we have got some things to do, so we will probably catch up over the weekend" replied Quil giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "See ya Nana, nice to see you back again Kay" said Embry as he hugged me and kissed my cheek as they left. "Bye" we said as they left the house. Nana and I spent the rest of the evening unpacking the bags of things I bought for her. She cried with all the things I had got her. I knew my Nana didn't get a lot of money when my grandpa died; she was living off a small pension, now that I was there I would make sure my Nana would not short a thing.

"Nana, here is a bank account in your name, I have put some money in there for you to treat yourself on whatever you want, its not to spend on the house, but on yourself" I said. She didn't want to take my money, but after explaining her that it's the least I could do as I was staying with her. After some more persuasion, she finally gave in and accepted the card. But told me the only time she would use it would be is desperate circumstances. Nana was a very proud person and never asked anyone for anything unless she had to, but was very rare, she was a strong person.


	10. Chapter 10

**You will be getting a taste of Jacob really soon...be patient...more chapters to come...**

I was woken up Friday morning with the smell of pancakes in the air, and with voices downstairs. I got up, freshened myself up and went downstairs, there at Nana's kitchen table sat Quil and Embry, munching on Nana's famous cinnamon and lemon pancakes. "Morning everyone" I greeted as I walked into the kitchen and kissing Nana. "Morning" they called back, although Quil and Embry was a bit more muffled with the amount of pancake shoved into their mouths. I walked over to them and kissed their cheeks too. "Don't let Jared know we got kissed by Kayla" smirked Embry to Quil. "Yeah, imagine his face" replied Quil. Nana, Embry and I broke into a laugh at Quil's expression. "Don't be silly guys, Jared and I are only friends" I choked out. "Someone should tell him that!" laughed Embry.

I decided to spend the day together with Quil and Embry, we took a walk in the forest and we came to our spot, the spot where we all used to hang out when we were younger. The rock pool, the cliff we once thought was pretty high wasn't so bad. The pool looked like it had gotten deeper and the waterfall from the cliff into the pool still looked as magical as ever. There were large trees hanging over the cliff, which looked gigantic when we were ten. I went back in time to when the four of us used to hang out here all the time. We used to climb up to the top of the cliff and either swing or jump off into the pool. The first time I ever did it, I was petrified; Jake offered to hold me when we jumped in. I held onto Jake as if my life depended on it as we plunged into the water. He made sure I was safe the whole time.

"Earth to Kayla, coo wee" Quils voice broke my day dream. "What were you thinking about Kayla?" asked Quil. "I was just thinking about the times the four of us used to hang out here" I replied missing those days. "Yeah those were great times, remember when we used to swing off the tree swing into the pool?" reminisced Embry. "Yeah" both Quil and I responded. "Come on guys; let's go swing from the tree into the pool." I suggested. "Nah, we don't exactly have our swimming trunks on" said a slightly embarrassed Quil. "So what neither do I" I said pulling my top over my head. "Hey, wait what you doing Kayla, we're not kids anymore?" asked Embry sounding shocked at my actions as I pulled my shorts off. "I'm going for a swim!" I exclaimed while standing in front of them in my underwear. I turned around and ran up towards the hill. Quil felt very uncomfortable, but gave in by catching up to me, with Embry following us.

Quil climbed the tree to find the rope, it was still tied on there and was much closer for us to grab. Embry took hold of the rope and swung himself, finally letting go and plunging into the pool below. I followed afterwards, screaming as I swung on that rope. It felt great being able to do this again, then I let go and saw the water rushing towards me. "Splash!" I think I took a mouthful of water because I felt these arms pulling me up and towards the surface. "Kayla, Kayla are you okay?" came Quil's voice as he swam up towards me. Embry was dragging me to the edge; I threw up a bit of water and opened my eyes.

"That was cool, let's do it again" I smirked looking at Quil and Embry. "Are you nuts, you swallowed water…" Quil tried to say. "Oh stop being such a pratt" I said getting up. "What?" asked both Quil and Embry. "Don't be silly" I stated and walking off back to the tree and climbing into it and tried grabbing the rope to have another go. As I stretch for the rope, I lost my grip on the branch, and I slipped getting hooked on the tree. I scraped my back as I heard a rip and then I was plunging into the water once more. But this time it was better I screamed as I plunged into the water and before I knew it Quil and Embry was there in the water beside

me.

"That was awesome" I screeched and laughed the guys didn't look impressed with me. "What the hell were you thinking Kayla?" shouted Embry. "What, I'm fine" I replied seeing his serious look on his face and stopped laughing. "It was fun, sorry guys" I said as I swam and hugged them. "Um, Kayla" called Quil. "Yeah?" I turned around and found Quil holding some material in his hand which resembled part of my bra.


	11. Chapter 11

**What an embarrassing moment with Quil and Embry...**

I looked down and noted that my bra was gone; it got ripped on the tree. "Oh shoot" I said as I swam towards the edge. "Um, guys could you throw me my top?" I asked. They got out to collect my clothes but couldn't get it close enough to me without getting it wet or them seeing me. After a few minutes of serious awkwardness, they put it on the sand and turned their backs. I got out and quickly slipped my shorts and top on. "Thanks guys, you are such gentleman" I laughed.

As we walked Quil noted some blood on my back and pulled up my top slightly to have a quick look, I had scraped my back on the tree and I fell. But it wasn't as bad as it looked. "We need to get this cleaned up otherwise Nana is going to skin us alive if we bring you home harmed in any way" said Quil sounding a bit nervous at the thoughts of my Nana inflicting harm on them.

We headed back for home, we didn't realise how long we had been out. When we got home Nana just took a dish out of the oven. "Mmm, smells good Nana" exclaimed Quil just as we heard his stomach rumble. "Guess you're all in time then" responded Nana gesturing towards Quil's stomach. We all burst out laughing as Nana dished up dinner for us. Embry told Nana about the scrape on my back and she insisted on cleaning it up for me before we got stuck into dinner. Nana took me upstairs to the bathroom to get it cleaned, before sitting down to dinner. The boys finished in no time while we chatted, I collected the plates and started doing loading the dishwasher with the dishes. "Your dates here" smirked Embry; I had not heard a thing, next moment there was a knock at the door.

"Who, what, oh shoot" I said as I heard Jared calling as he walked through the door. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing. "Hiya everyone" he said as the looked around the kitchen as us, then at the clock. "Am…I…too…early?" he asked looking at my shocked expression. "No, no, it's me, I am running late, I am so, so, sorry Jared, give me thirty minutes and I will be done, promise" I said handing Embry the left over plates to finish up. "I am pretty sure you can handle this?" I questioned.

Embry stood there shocked, Nana and Quil had a good laugh at Embry's expense as I ran upstairs to shower and get dressed quickly. I was done in just under thirty minutes. I heard them all talking downstairs when I descended the stairs. "Done" I said as I bounced off the last step, they stopped talking and looked at me. I was dressed in a simple skinny jean, top and pumps with a denim jacket over my arm for later if I got cold.

"See you later Nana, bye guys" I said kissing Nana who handed me a set of keys for the house. I kissed and hugged both Quil and Embry, picked up my car key and slipping the house keys in my bag as Jared and I left the house. We pulled away from Nana's place and onto the road. "So what do you want to see?" I asked Jared. "Not sure, haven't been to the movies in a while, so not sure what playing now. What are you into these days?" he asked me. "Mmm, not sure, how about we see when we get there?" I offered. "That's fine with me, cool" he responded.


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised our man will be making his brief appearance shortly, thank you to all who have been patient, and note when I say brief appearance...more to follow...**

We chatted on our way into town. Jared updated me on what's happening around town, he was a really cool guy, but on a few times he quickly changed the direction of the conversation, like he was almost telling me too much than what he was allowed to. "What's happening with Jake these days, I haven't seen him since I have been back?" I asked. "Jake and Bella has been hanging out a lot lately, and he is in love with her, she is all he thinks about, but she is in love with someone else and just keeps Jake on a string, he is like a puppy just waiting for it's master to come home, it's actually quite sick really" he told me sounding rather annoyed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my friend being hurt by a girl, that was not fair on him, I thought.

"Oh no wonder I haven't seen him around" I stated. We no sooner arrived into town and pulled into the parking area. We entered the movie house and saw Avatar was playing, we both agreed that was the movie we were going to watch and went to pay for our tickets. Jared went over to the confectionery stand as he was hungry and bought himself some snacks for the movie.

I just got myself a juice as I had just finished dinner before I came. As we paid for our things we heard a commotion outside the movie house along with some shouting. Jared looked at me and then turned and walked outside, he seemed to recognise the voice. I followed him outside and there we saw Paul arguing with someone. "What, you think we chose this, look at your boyfriend!" Paul shouted at this girl. "Just leave him alone, he's scared of your gang, he doesn't want this" this girl shouted back at him. "Awe, he's scared, sure!" Paul said sarcastically. "Yes, Jake is scared!" she shouted at him moving closer to him and slapping him in the face. I have never seen a person shake the way I saw Paul shaking.

Jake moved forward moving this girl away from Paul and snarling at Paul. Jared was so quick, one minute he was standing next to me, then the next he was stepping in between Paul, Jacob and this girl. Paul looking like he was starting to convulse, he was shaking. "Paul, calm down, not here!" shouted Jared. Paul looked so angry, he was baring his teeth, and Jared turned towards me. "I am sorry Kayla, but I have to go" he apologises and pulls Paul away from the situation. I stand there watching this, what was going on, I thought.

Jake and this girl just stood there watching as Jared pulled Paul away, Jake looked so defeated. "Jake, come, you don't need them" she said trying to pull Jake in the opposite direction, as they moved off, they seemed to have some words and then they walked off in the other direction. I watched as Jacob walked away from me.

Jacob! That was Jacob, I thought for a moment, my heart made a quick beat, but to realise that Jacob was in love with this girl and that feeling that we once shared or at least I think we shared was long time gone. Seven years have passed and a lot changed during that time, we both changed, I never knew I would be back, how could I expect Jake to know, besides we were children then.

I didn't feel like watching the movie anymore, so I decided to go back home. While I was driving on the highway, a car sped up behind me at such a speed and then overtook me. As the car passed I noted that it was a red Volkswagen, it slowed up a bit along side me, then accelerated and sped off out of sight. I finally got home; my Nana had been sitting in the living room when I got home. "What you doing home so early baby?" asked Nana. "Didn't feel like watching the movie alone" I said flopping onto the sofa opposite Nana. "Alone, but what happened to Jared?" questioned Nana. "Jared took off"" I remarked. "Really why?" asked Nana curiously.

"Apparently Jake and this girl he is in love with were there and she was yelling at Paul. She then slapped him; this sent Paul into a shaking frenzy, so Jared felt he needed to take care of Paul and took him away from the scene" I commented. "Then that girl tried to take Jake and they had some words, I left so I don't know what happened" I ended. "Really, I hope everything is okay" Nana answered. "Do you know what they were arguing about?" she asked. So I began to explain what I heard, she quickly changed the subject and suggested that I must feel tired and might want to go to bed. I thought it was a bit weird, but none the less I was pretty exhausted so I said my goodnights and went to my room.

That night there was a lot of howling coming from the woods that surrounded Nana's house. I was drifting in and out of sleep, due to these noises. Nana sounded restless too, I heard her talking on the phone with someone. Didn't hear much, but I did catch Jake's name a few times.

Over the next couple of days, I got to hear bits and pieces here and there when I walked in on Nana talking on the phone or when some of the guys came over they chatted to Nana. Nana was always on the phone late at night, it was again about Jake, this time, Jake had gone missing and nobody knew where he was, or where he had gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**As promised I did give you a glimpse of Jacob, but he will be back in full swing real soon, hope you are enjoying Jacob Black – True Imprint...**

Quil and Embry seemed very busy lately, that Seth and I were hanging out less and less together in the last few days of our holidays. Nana's telephone conversations were hush, hush, when I walked into a conversation it would stop, I knew something was going on and no one was letting me in on it.

Seth and I were sitting at the beach with Nana's scrumptious lunch spread. While Seth was half way through his munching his lunch I decided to ask him. "Seth what's been going on?" I came straight out and asked. "What do you mean?" he said with food in his mouth. "Don't give me that, do you really think I am that stupid, you guys are forever busy with something, the late night talks on the phone, you guys stop talking when I enter a room. I have gathered that something is going on and you all are not telling me. I hear my Nana talking about the pack, and about Jacob missing, you guys disappear for days on end!" I vented, I felt like I was being left out on a big secret. "I want to know what is going on and why is my Nana involved?" I raised my voice.

"I am tired of being the only one by the looks of it on this reservation who has no clue as to what is going on!" I said with some tears leaking as I let it all out. Seth just stared at me as I had just slapped him across the face that he quickly swallowed his food. "Well…er…Sam has us doing some work for him during the summer holiday, that's all, and as for Jake, well yeah, he's gone missing, well not really, he's gone on his own" he admitted.

"You see remember when I told you he was in love with Bella?" he asked. "Yeah" I responded not so convincingly, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Well he recently found out that she will be marrying Edward... its upset him that's all" he added quickly. "So Jake's gone missing and no one is doing anything about it!" I said getting more upset that Seth was treating this as nothing. "You are misreading it Kayla, Jake left, he doesn't want to be found, if he did, he would have been in touch" he answered.

"But he's run away!" I raised my voice. "Kayla, you are reading too much into it" he said trying to calm me down. "No, I am not, don't you dare treat me…." But I was cut short as Sam came running onto the beach calling Seth. "Seth you are needed at the house, now!" he commanded as he turned as quickly as he came and ran off in the distance. "Sorry Kayla, I must go" Seth said getting up. "Thanks for lunch" he added as he turned and ran off after Sam, leaving me alone on the beach.

I was so annoyed with everyone and everything; I just threw everything back into the picnic bag as the tears ran down my face, I was angry, Jake is missing and no one is doing anything about it. I then made my way back home. When I got home, no one was there; I found a note on the kitchen table from Nana_. "Kayla, gone to Billy's, dinner in the oven, will see you later. Love Nana"_

Something definitely was going on and it scared me to know that Nana was also involved. I sat around the living room with the TV remote flicking through the channels, but there was nothing interesting, not like I was really watching the TV. All I could think about was about Nana being involved in something dangerous.

I decided I was going to check on Nana, make sure she was okay. I got into my car and made my way over to Billy's place. I pulled up outside and they must have heard me because as I made my way up to Billy's front porch when the door opened and in the doorway stood Paul. "Hey Paul" I greeted him and tried to go past him by the door, but he wouldn't let me through. "You can't go in" he stated sternly. "Excuse me, and why can't I?" I said sounding taken back. "They are having a meeting and you can't go in, they are not to be disturbed" he said a little louder this time. "Its best you leave" he said, showing no emotion. "Paul don't be so harsh" I heard Nana's voice coming from behind as she smacked him lightly on his arm, he moved aside for her, still eyeing me out.

He eyed me suspiciously, and then Nana eyed me as well. "Hey there my baby" she said kissing me. "Come to take your Nana home?" she asked slinking her arm around my shoulder as I stared at Paul. "Yeah Nana, came to see if you needed a ride home" I said as I looked at both her and Paul. "Well I am all ready, see you Billy, and see you boys" she greeted them as she led me from Billy's porch and one by the one the guys came out of Billy's house, they looked troubled, very troubled as they took off around the back of Billy's house towards the forest.

Nana chatted oblivious all the way home, but did not once mention her reason for going to Billy's place with all the other guys and why everyone looked so grave.


	14. Chapter 14

School had sprung upon me before I realised it. I met up with Seth, Quil and Embry at school. I asked them about Jake but they apparently hadn't heard anything from him, except for a recent phone call. Jake phoned his dad to let him know he was fine and then they changed the subject. I managed to get to my classes with no problem as either Quil or Embry was with me. Lunch time I sat with them as I didn't make friends easily. Seth joined us for lunch as well. It was a bit awkward at first after the confrontation, but the guys carried on as though nothing had happened, especially Seth.

Friday arrived quickly and I survived my first week at school, I decided just to let it go what was going on as I could see I was not going to get any answers from anyone. As I got home, I collected the post when I entered the house and handed them to Nana kissing her, she was on the phone with Billy at the time. "Oh it looks like I got one too" she said picking up a fancy looking envelope and opening it. "Yip, it is" she stated. "Mmm, you going, oh okay then, see ya, bye Billy" she ended her call. "Hello baby how was your day?" she asked getting up and going over to the fridge. "Same ol Nana" I responded as I opened a letter addressed to myself, it was Kim informing me of the sale of the house has gone through and the profit was being put into my banking account etc. I put it on the table as I pulled out cups to make us something to drink.

"We've been invited to a wedding in two weeks" called Nana as she pulled cooked chicken breasts and mayo from the fridge. "Really who's?" I asked. "Bella and Edward wedding" she said passing me the invite, I took it and read it.

FFWD: The day of the wedding arrived:

"Come on Nana, we're gonna be late for the wedding" I called to Nana from the front door. "Coming honey" she answered coming down the stairs. Two weeks had crept on everyone and we were now on our way to the wedding. My Nana and I drove from the house and as we turned onto the highway, Jacob's face stared at us. Bella's father had pinned photos on every available post on the highway. What seemed strange was that no one in La Push seemed to be looking for Jake, except for Charlie.

When I questioned my Nana, Billy and the others, it all ended in the same way. "He will come home when he's ready, he's a big boy now" they all said. I was worried about Jake, even though I have never seen him in the two months I was back. I arrived to pick Billy up and continued to drive to the Cullen's place, not sure if we were on the right road I spotted some lanterns on the trees almost like a path way to the Cullen's place, so we followed it and turned down a driveway and found some parking. I helped Nana out the car, then pulled Billy's wheelchair from the boot and helped him in.

We made our way up the stairs as the door opened. "Thank you for coming Billy, Mrs Hawkes" said this young blonde man. "I'm sorry I don't know your name" he said greeting me. "This is Kayla Hawkes, Nana's granddaughter" introduced Billy. "Nice to meet you Kayla, I am Carlisle Cullen, welcome to my home and to Bella and Edward's wedding" he said showing us in. "Thank you" I responded as we were escorted to our seats. Seth arrived with his mom, they came to join us.


	15. Chapter 15

The wedding was lovely, both bride and groom were beautiful. Bella looked stunning in her Victorian style dress; it felt like we went back in time to the 1700's. The wedding then flowed into the reception as the evening dawned on. As I stared at each of Carlisle's children, I thought they looked weird, very pale, strange colour eyes, but no one else paid attention to it, so I didn't let it bother me any further. Jake loved this girl I thought, but she chose to be with Edward, he truly loved her to be so cut up about her to run away. What an idiot Bella was I thought, but one hand I thought, that just maybe, just maybe I...but my thoughts were interrupted when Seth asked me to dance. His body heat was making me boil, after our dance, I excused myself.

The music was playing as I sipped on a bit of champagne while standing near the patio doors; I heard some slightly raised voices from outside on the patio. I peered past the chiffon droppings and saw Jacob, Edward and Bella talking, it looked slightly heated. Jacob was angry at something Bella had said, that Bella moved away from Jake into Edwards arms. Jacob was shaking, Seth moved past me stood in front of him trying to calm him down and push him away from Bella who was standing in front of Edward stopping him as well.

Sam, Jared, Embry who appeared out of nowhere all of sudden pulled Jake away and pulled him into the woods and out of sight. Bella wiped her tears and turned to Edward, he held her and whispered something to her and then they walked towards the door, I stepped away. Bella and Edward entered the party once more. I moved towards the doors and looked out, it was quiet except for some howling of wolves, and it's sounded like it was in pain. "Kayla, Kayla" came a voice behind me that it startled me. "What's wrong?" Nana's voice again. "Jacob, he was out there, but, now he's gone" I said going back into my trance. "We are ready to go if you are?" she asked changing the subject.

"Sure Nana" I answered and walked away from the patio doors. I wished both Bella and Edward congratulations once more before leaving and helped Billy into the car, Nana got in and we were off. "Uncle Billy, did you know Jake's back?" I queried looking at him in the review mirror. "Really, how do you know?" he asked not looking at me. "I saw him out on the patio talking to Bella and Edward, he seemed upset" I responded. "Oh, then he might be at home by the time we get there" he replied as it was nothing. It really was getting to me that no one seemed to care around here.

Nana was tired so I dropped her off at home first and then took Billy home, in hopes I might get to see my old friend. But when dropping Billy and walked him to his house there was no sign of life at Billy's place, no Jacob. I wasn't in the mood to go back home right now and the evening air was warm and humid. I decided to make a turn at the rock pools, just looking at the waters was tempting so I got undressed into my undies and went into the water, and the water was cool and soothing, and the night sounds made it more so relaxing.

I was swimming around when I heard a ear splitting cry out and a crunch of a tree falling over, I got such a fright, and I kept still turning slightly around to listen where the sound came from. Then all went quiet, not long I heard sobbing, hard sobbing then a cry out. "NOOOO!" it said. I got out of the water and followed the sobbing. Someone was hurt, I thought as I continued to follow the sobs. There on the far side beside the fallen tree was a semi naked man curled up crying, he was sobbing so hard his body shook. He had a pair of cut off denim shorts on.


	16. Chapter 16

**As promised our man has arrived...read and enjoy...**

I walked over to him and touched his arm; his body was on fire it was so hot. "Are you okay?" I asked, but he didn't respond. I crouched down next to him, and I tried to see his face as he lifted his head slightly, it was Jacob, and he was a wreck. "Jacob" I said softly as I moved closer to him and held him. He cried and cried, I was so angry that Bella had done this to him, he was broken over a girl who never loved him back. "Come Jake, let's get you home" I said as I managed to get him up and walked him to my car and got him inside. I quickly ran back to collect my clothes and got dressed as I ran back to the car.

Jake looked so out of it, almost like he was on drugs, he seemed to have passed out as I drove to Billy's place, his lights were still on as I pulled up outside. I got out and went to the passenger side door and opened it, Billy's front door opened. "Kayla?" called Billy as he recognised my car. "Come Jake you're home, you're safe" I said straining under his weight and height. "Jacob!" Billy cried out, Jacob must have recognised his father's voice and helped himself a little by taking most of his weight off of me and helped with getting up the stairs. I entered and looked on at Billy, "Kayla, where?" he said as continued to passed I took Jake into his room and managed to get him onto his bed as he fell, and I fell on top of him.

"Sorry" I said getting up quickly but he just laid there not moving. I looked around his tiny room; there above his bed was our group photo and a photo of him and me.

I backed out of the room closing the door behind me. "Where did you find him?" asked Billy as I walked towards him. "At the rock pool" I answered going past him. "Thank you Kayla, thank you for brining Jake home" he said has he taken hold of my arm stopping me. "Sure" I replied and left.

Jacob's POV:

After Sam and the guys forced me from the Cullen's house, I pulled away from them. I needed to get away, my heart was ripping in two, and I ran and found myself at the rock pools. There I felt myself burst with anger; I cried and yelled out as the anger poured out of me. I punched a nearby tree and it cracked and fell over. I just fell down to the ground and sobbed, my life was not worth living anymore, I have never felt so much pain before.

I heard a soft voice, but I was so angry, I thought it was in my head, I just didn't care anymore, and I wanted to die. The soft voice spoke again; she smelt like vanilla, I lifted my head slightly at the scent. She said my name this time and then sat down next to me, trying to comfort me, I felt safe in her arms. She helped me get up, I felt so weak, I was being put in a car, and then I blanked out. I was being pulled somewhere; I heard my father's voice which helped me. I tried to take some of my weight and help myself, my bed, I fell on my bed, I fell asleep immediately, but the smell of vanilla consumed my thoughts as I drifted into an exhausted sleep. That scent made the heartache feel less painful, but the scent was familiar to me.

I dreamt of this girl with long dark hair and striking green eyes. She looked familiar but I was sure I didn't know her. She was standing on the other side of the school parking area, the wind blew her hair and the smell of vanilla overwhelmed me, she turned away from me, it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. "Nooo!" I screamed, I had to find this girl; I had to know who she was.

I looked for her and…"Jake, Jake, wake up, you okay, your home?" called my dad, as he pulled me out of my dream. "What, I'm fine" I muffled. "Sure, you were screaming" he stated. "I'm sorry" I replied. "You were talking about green eyes" he said curiously. "Not sure, I'm going back to sleep" I said and turned my back on him and tried to get back to sleep, to that dream, but it was no good, I couldn't. That smell stayed around me all the time and the green eyes; it was like it was burned into my memory and on my skin.

Finally after giving in I got up and decided to go for a shower, clean myself up. No one was ever going to see me shed a tear over Bella anymore; she made her choice and married that leech.

I was no sooner done in the bathroom, when I heard voices of the pack inside. I listened to what they were saying. "Kayla brought him home last night" my dad said. "Kayla?" questioned Quil. "Where did she find him?" asked Embry. "She said she found him at the rock pools" he replied. "How is he?" asked Sam. "He was in pretty bad shape when she brought him in, he could barely walk himself, but he's in the shower now" he stated. "Can you imagine our petite Kayla trying to carry that big lump and what was she doing at the rock pools so late?" suggested Seth. I opened the door only to be greeted by shocked faces, they knew I would have heard them. "Hi guys" I said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's taken so long to upload Chapter's 16 & 17, thank you to all those who have added my story to their favourites and on their alerts. Hope you all enjoy this one, will be making the other's longer...**

**Kayla's POV:**

After dropping Jacob off at Billy's place, I drove home, still fairly wet and with a lot of questions in my head. I arrived at home and went inside, Nana was on the phone. "Yes, she's just got in; yes I will make sure she is okay. I am glad he's back at home where he belongs. I will thank her for you again Billy, goodnight" she ended the call.

I entered the kitchen where Nana was sitting. "Hello baby, that was Billy on the phone, he wanted to make sure you got home fine and said that Jacob is home thanks to you, he asked me to thank you again" she said eyeing me curiously, I just nodded. "Is everything okay Kayla?" asked Nana. "Yeah, just Jake looked like a wreck" I replied. Nana eyed me out again, "I'm tired, I am going to bed now, goodnight Nana" I said kissing her and going straight to my room without giving her a chance to reply.

I got into a shower and washed my hair, it bothered me to see Jacob so torn up like that; he must have really and truly loved Bella for it to affect him that way. I dried my hair and got into bed. I couldn't sleep, Jacob's tear stained face had me worried, I thought I would go and see him in the morning to see how he was doing. I eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, with the photos on my mind.

**Jacob's POV:**

"Hi guys" I said. "Hi Jake" replied Seth while the others eyed me out. "Are you back for good bro?" asked Embry. "Yeah, I'm back and I am sorry guys for doing this to you, it will never happen again" I said sounding very sure of myself than I have been in a long time. "Sure you are all cool now Jake?" asked Quil. "All's cool here, like vanilla" I accidentally let slip. "Vanilla?" asked Sam. "Never mind" I responded feeling a bit awkward. "We knew you would be back" Billy said as he entered the room. "But thanks to Kayla, not sure what would have happened" he added, as the guys banters amongst themselves.

"Kayla, Kayla, who?" I asked. "Kayla Hawkes of course" replied Seth. "But she can't be, she left me, she left us" I said thinking back to the time she had to leave La Push; I gave her a bracelet with a wolf on it. It was the first time I ever cried over a girl. "No she's back" smirked Embry. "And she's hot" exclaimed Paul as the other's agreed out loud. "Guys, she isn't a piece of meat you're talking about!" stated Sam. "Sorry" said the guys in unison. My dad brought me up to speed as to why Kayla was back in La Push.

"I can't believe she is really back" I said as my heart was doing some flip flops, the boys nodded in confirmation that Kayla was back. What was I thinking, why was I so excited, I just lost the girl I loved and now I feel like a little boy again knowing my crush is back in town, oh get over yourself Jacob, she probably won't like you anymore. Well I loved her when we were young, but it's been years now, I thought to myself. "Well I am going to go and see her today" I said as I went to grab some clothes to put on.

**Back to Nana & Kayla:**

"Okay here's my shopping list, are you fine to go on your own?" asked Nana. "Yes Nana, I am fine to go on my own" I replied taking her shopping list and the money for the groceries and kissed her goodbye. I felt like being on my own today, so doing Nana's grocery shopping would be perfect., nobody to bother me, later I would go swing by Jake's place, I thought to myself.

Today was nice and warm outside, I had a pair of cut off denim shorts on, sandals and a strap top, my hair was tied up in a messy bun with some curls hanging loose. I got into the car and left for Nana's shopping. I put the music on loud and sang to every song on the radio on my way into town. I felt happy Jake was back, but unhappy that he was broken up.

Nana was sitting in the kitchen in thought. I am worried that Kayla doesn't trust me anymore I thought. But I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a car pulling up and the door banging closed. Kayla back so soon when I heard a knock on the door. I got up to go to the door when it opened. "Nana, Nana?" came a familiar voice, my Jacob's voice. "In here baby" answered Nana from the kitchen, Jacob entered the kitchen within in three strides and pulled me into a great big hug. "Jacob, your home!" Nana said.

"Nana is Kayla back?" he asked. "Yes Jacob, my baby is back" I replied sounding a bit down. "Nana is everything okay?" asked Jacob. We sat down as I made Jake something to eat and I explained what had happened that Kayla had returned, but also explained that she had no idea of what had been going on around Forks and La Push and she can sense that Kayla is picking up on things and she doesn't like the idea of keeping things from her like this. "Jake, how are you doing my baby?" asked Nana concerned at Jake's dark rings under his eyes. "Nana, I can't lie, my heart was broken learning that Bella was marrying that leech, but I guess this is how is supposed to turn out, she wasn't meant to be for me" he said sounding quite mature about. "There is someone out there that is worthy of your love my baby, someone more special and maybe closer than you think" replied Nana, tapping his hand.

Jacob's face said it all, he was happy Kayla was back. "I see Kayla still has a special place in your heart Jacob" announced Nana as she eyed Jacob out as she noticed a small smile escape his lips. "So where is she, I want to see her?" asked Jake. "Ah, my boy she has gone out to do Nana's shopping" I responded. "Why are you looking for her?" I asked. "My dad told me what she did for me" Jacob replied. "Oh I see, well you can wait for her, not sure how long she is going to be, or I could just let her know you were looking for her?" I asked. "Do you think she would be long?" asked Jake. "Not sure, last time she was out all day" I responded. "Okay, can you let her know I came by to see her then?" he asked. "Sure, I will let her know my baby?" I replied. Jacob left shortly afterwards.

**Kayla's POV:**

I pulled into the supermarkets parking lot and got out and walking over to the trolleys with Nana's list in hand. She didn't need much this time as I bought extra last time. I got the things Nana asked for and once again some extras. I went into the clothing aisle and bought Nana some new winter tops, trousers, socks and shoes. I decided to take a walk around town and went to grab something to eat and got something for Nana, then I drove back home. I still wanted to make a turn around Jake's place.

By the time I got home it was mid afternoon and the sun was really hot for a change. I unloaded the grocery bags on the porch, until they were all out of the car and took them into the house. No one was at home, there was a note on the table, and Nana had gone to Sam's house and would be back a little later. I unpacked all the groceries and packed them away. I decided today was a perfect day for a swim and took a slow walk to the rock pool and then I would visit Jacob. When I got there I put my blanket down with my lunch and got undressed. I was wearing my lime green bikini and headed straight for the water, it was lovely and cool. I climbed up to the cliff dived into the water, it was as refreshing as I swam around.

What I didn't know was that I was being watched from the forest. A stranger had wandered into the forest and watched me as I swam.

At Sam's house:

"How long has the scent been around?" asked Billy? "I came across the stink a day or so ago" stated Paul. "It came from the south side, so the Cullen's probably don't know of the stranger yet" said Paul. "I think we should let the Cullen's know just in case they know who it may be" advised Nana.

They all agreed with what Nana suggested. Jacob who hadn't been around a while was unsure of what was going on. "Where was the last time you picked up the scent?" asked Sam. "It was near the rock pools" advised Jared. "We gonna have to keep and eye out by the rock pools, Kayla likes to hang out there a lot, especially on days like this" advised Seth. "Well if you want maybe I can go and scout there and check if she is there and if she is okay" suggested Jacob. "Jacob, you should probably go see Carlisle and let him know, maybe they can pick up the scent" ordered Sam.

As much as Jacob didn't want obey he had to do what he was told. Jake left to go to Carlisle and update him on what he knew. Sam sent Jared and Paul to go and scout the rock pools, and then he took Billy and Nana back home.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Twilight and their characters, but I do own Kayla and the others characters that are coming up...**

**Strangers POV:**

As I stand there and watch her swimming, I am thirsty and I can smell that she smells good. She is so beautiful, I have the urge to want to make her mine, but how, lure her away from here, take her far away, I have been alone for so long, I thought to myself.

No I couldn't she must want me too, I will make her want me, I decided and would start putting my plan into action as soon as the sun starting going down. I continued watching her as she swam and diving into the water. 

She finally got out of the water and started to dry herself off. My mouth was watering, but I had to resist, I watched her and waited for the right time. 

**Kayla's POV:**

I could see the sun was starting to go down slowly. It was time for me to head back to Nana's house. I got out of the water and dried myself off. Pulled on my clothes and started to pack my blanket and bag up. I thoroughly enjoyed that swim I thought to myself looking at the rock pool. I picked up my things and walked towards the forest. I saw a guy sitting against a tree; he looked like he was resting. His features were beautiful, his dark hair and fair skin was striking. He looked like a Greek God sleeping. As I moved closer, I stepped on a twig and it snapped, bringing this Greek God out of his slumber. "Er, sorry to have woken you" I said softly. 

"That is fine, I have been travelling a while and was in need of a short rest" he responded. His voice was so smooth, but his eyes were different, very dark, I couldn't see them properly as he was in the shade, we stood there staring at each other. "I do apologise for my ill manners, your beauty has left me speechless, and my name is Alexander Carmai, Alex for short and yours?" he said as he got up and bowed slightly towards me. "Oh, hello Alex, my name is Kayla, nice to meet you, where were you travelling from?" I asked. "It's a long story, shall I walk you?" he offered. "Walk me?" I asked. "Yes, you were on your way somewhere, shall I walk with you, and then I can tell you my story?" he asked sweetly. "Sure, I am on my way home, this way" I said feeling as though I was floating, such a beautiful man talking to me, I started walking and he followed in step with me. 

Jared & Paul arrived at Sam's place, "found the scent along with Kayla's, we need to find Kayla" they shouted. Sam didn't think twice and took off immediately. 

"You see, I have been travelling for two years now. I had an accident just over two years ago and had amnesia. I can only remember little bits here and there. My name is one of the only things I remember; I have researched information about myself but have found nothing so far. I have just recently turned twenty, this I found out as well while researching and have been travelling to see where I find out more information about myself" he said. I listened intently while he spoke and I felt so sorry for him. "I am sure my Nana can maybe help you" I said. We spoke some more as we walked to Nana's place. 

"Your eyes, they are the most amazing green I have ever seen…sorry, I do apologise for my rudeness" he said. "No need to apologise, but thank you" I replied blushing, I really started liking him. We spoke of music, books etc. "Your accent is so beautiful, just like you, are you not from around here?" he remarked as he stopped in front of me. He looked at me; I swear I could have melted on the spot. "Mm, thank you, I grew up here but have I have lived in London for the last seven years" I stated, as he walked in step with me yet again, my heart was pounding in my chest. 

We reached Nana's house, no one was home yet, I took Alex into the living room. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" I offered. "No, I am fine thank you" he answered and sat a little closer to me, I could feel myself blushing now. "You look beautiful when you do that" he stated. "Do what?" I blushed again. "That, when you blush like that" he said, his hand moving so fast, I didn't even see him moving, that when I saw his hand, it was on my cheek, his hand was so cold it sent shivers up my spine, in a good way. I was so intoxicated by his voice, his scent, he moved closer, I closed my eyes, and I could feel his breath on my lips mere inches away and… 

**Sorry about the cliff hanger…..**

**Please review what you think...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter is up and yes I am making up for taking so long to update, so I hope you all enjoy, read, message, rate. I would like to hear your thoughts on my story...**

The front door slammed open! "Kayla, Kayla!" called Nana. Alex was startled and turned to me. "Sorry, I must be going, but I will see you again" he said. "But…" I tried to respond but Nana called me again. "I'm in the living room Nana" I said as I got up and turned to where Alex was but he was gone. Nana and Sam entered the living room. "Oh baby, thank goodness you're okay" she said sounding relieved. "I'm fine, what do you mean by me being okay?" I questioned. "Oh its nothing, just you're over protective Nana" she answered. "Was someone with you Kayla?" asked Sam. "Yeah my friend Alex" I replied not happy with Sam's questioning. Sam and Nana went to the kitchen and chatted quickly then Sam left. I heard them say something about patrolling the house.

"Who was with you?" asked Nana, her tone changed. "I told you a friend, Alex" I repeated myself. "Please don't allow him in this house again" Nana stated sternly. "Excuse me, I don't know what's going on around here in La Push as everything seems to be a secretive, but now you're telling me I can't bring a friend home when you don't even know him" I laughed from anger. "I know his type Kayla" said Nana as she raised her voice. "His type, what type, you don't even know him, let alone what he looks like, I am not going to have this conversation with you, its ridiculous Nana, I am going to bed now!" I raised my voice upset with the way this has turned out.

I left the living room and left my Nana standing there as I walked out. I got into a shower and cried, why she was being like this, I thought. I gathered my thoughts and I left the bathroom and I could hear her on the phone again, I ignored it and went to my room, closing my door. I was not going to live like this, Nana needed to understand I was entitled to my friends.

I picked up a book and lay across my bed and started reading it. "Tick, tick" I heard this noise by my window. I stopped reading to hear what it was; it was something being thrown against my window, like pebbles. Then I heard it again so I went over to my window and looked out; there below was the beautiful Alex, he smiled when he saw me. I quickly opened up my window. "What you doing here, where did you go?" I asked.

"Stand back" he called in whisper, I did as he asked. The tree outside my room shook slightly and as soft as a cats landing he landed on my bedroom floor. "Alex, how did you...what are you doing here, where did you disappear to?" I asked again. "So many questions" he whispered back, taking my hips and moving me against the wall and kissing me gently. His lips were cold, I kissed him back, and he jerked up and looked around as if he heard something, he pulled away from me. He looked at me pained as if what he had to do next would practically kill him.

"I am sorry Kayla; I must go, till we see each other again" he said leaping from my bedroom window. Before I could even move over to the window there was a soft knock on my door, "Kayla, can I come in please?" Nana asked. I hesitated a bit then, "Come in" I replied as I made my way over to my bed picking up my book again, I did not want to have this conversation with my Nana right now. I still upset with her from the earlier discussion, but now seeing Alex just made me a bit happier.

Nana entered my room. "I am sorry Kayla, I am so sorry I shouted at you, but there are things in this world that you won't understand" she said. "What don't I know Nana; I know there is lot you are not telling me?" I stated. "I can't take knowing I am in the dark about something here at La Push, I feel so left out, especially from you Nana" I said starting to cry. "Alex is my friend and you will need to accept that" I added. "He is not good for you Kayla, he is dangerous" exclaimed Nana raising her voice again.

"There you go again, well then tell me why he's not good for me or why is he dangerous, give me one good reason?" I begged. "He's dangerous Kayla, trust me!" explained Nana. "How do you know this, why are you saying this?" I asked. But as I thought, Nana couldn't give me one, she just looked at me. "I thought so, I'm tired I am going to sleep" I said as I turned my back on her, Nana got up and left my room. I went to sleep with Alex on my mind. There was something strange about Alex, but appealing, mysterious and alluring.

My alarm woke me up, it was Monday morning, and I was not looking forward to school today. My Nana was trying to be nice to me, but I just got ready and said goodbye and left for school.

**Embry's POV:**

We were driving with Jake to school. "Hey Jake, your dad said Sam has everything under control" I said. Jake was worried about this new scent and the fact that it was around Kayla's house. We no sooner pulled into the school parking area, and Jake pulled into a parking spot. As a pack we were concerned about Jake's sudden change in attitude. He kept his mind occupied with nothing; it was blank all the time, so none of the guys could see what was on his mind, like he didn't want us to know what was bothering him. His attitude did in fact improve, he wasn't moping and miserable about Bella, it was like he was worried, concerned, scared.

"Hey Em, look, it's Kayla" said Quil as he pointed to Kayla pulling into a parking spot across the yard from us. "Where?" asking Jake snapping his head around. "There!" Quil pointed again, Jake followed the direction of Quil's hand….

**Jake's POV:**

I look out across the lot as Quil pointed her out to me; she was getting out of her car. Everything was in slow motion as I watched her get out of her car. Her long tanned legs in some sandals, she was wearing a denim skirt halfway between her knees and thigh, her curls bounce as she slides her hair to the side and reaches over to pull out her back pack. She's wearing her favourite colour top, green.

I watch her as she closes her car door and walks to the school and away from me. I get out the car with the intentions to go over to Kayla, only to be stopped in my tracks as I watch a boy approach her, along with the stench of leech, she seems happy to see him. He pulls her in for a kiss, looking over her shoulder he looks at us, and then takes hold her hand leading her away and walks towards the school.

My nose burns from the stench and I start to shake. "Jake calm down, not here bro" said Embry holding my arm and Quil the other, trying to pull myself away. "But that thing is with Kayla, we need to get her away!" I said gritting my teeth. "He won't do anything here, he smells us too and won't try anything" said Embry as we walked towards the school. Why do I feel so protective over Kayla? I thought to myself. We enter school as the bell rings. I try to keep them in my eye sight to make sure he is not doing anything to Kayla.

**Kayla's POV:**

I pull up at the school parking my car and started walking towards the school when out of nowhere Alex appears. I was stunned but happy none the less to see him; he pulled me in for a kiss and then takes my hand. "Alex, what are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. "I thought I would walk you to school, but you drive here, so I'll walk you to the school door" he says. "Oh" I said sounding very taken by him. "I like you Kayla, very much and I want to be with you" he said so sincerely kissing me and leaving me with promises to be back later. I felt my heart melt as he left me standing there just on the inside of the school door.

The walk from the car park to the school felt short and I felt like I was already missing Alex. Alex was a mystery, I have started spending countless hours after my Nana and my argument to try and figure him out.

I enter register class and sit down at the nearest seat as the bell has already rung. I didn't notice that Embry, Quil and Jake were already seated. Mrs Dale entered the class and started doing the register; she started calling names in alphabetical order. "Quil Ateara" she called. "Here" he replied. "Jacob Black" she called. "Here" he replied, his name caught my attention and the fact that he answered, I looked up and saw the back of his head. "Good to have you back Jacob" she responded. "Thank you Mrs Dale" he answered. "Embry Call" she continued. "Here Miss" he answered and so on she went until she reached me. "Kayla Hawkes" she called.

"Here" I responded which caused Quil to turn around and smile at me. "Head's forward Mr Ateara, thank you" Mrs Dale completed the register as the bell rang; I didn't have time to chat to the guys as I ran off to my first class. I entered Biology and sat down at an empty table, I was putting my bag on the floor when I heard a voice, a familiar voice. "Is this seat taken?" he asked. I looked up to see Quil smiling at me. "No go ahead, sit" I offered. "How have you been, didn't see you most of the weekend?" he asked. "Been busy with Nana's shopping, spent time at the rock pool and met a new friend" I responded. "A new friend, why do you need a new friend, when you have us?" he responded. "Sure, I barely see you guys, you are always off doing something that I am not allowed to know about" I retaliated. Quil opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out, he didn't know what to say in response to my comment.

"But, you don't even know this guy!" stated Quil. "Not you too, next you going to tell me that he is a serial killer or dangerous or something!" I mocked. "Well, something like that!" he raised his voice. "I've had enough of these secrets, yes I know you all hiding something and I will find out sooner or later with or without anyone's help!" I yelled as I got up. "And for your information I can choose my own friends and if you don't like you know what you can do with yourself" I snapped and went to sit elsewhere away from Quil. He stared at me and couldn't say a word as Mr Blaine entered and started the lesson. I ignored Quil for the rest of the lesson. I could not believe the nerve he had to tell me.

I went to the rest of my lessons trying to ignore the guys. The bell finally rang for lunch and I left for the cafeteria. I went to put my books in my locker before walking to the cafeteria. I got myself some bottled water and a salad for lunch at the counter; it was so warm the fan was going. I sat down on the far end of the lunch room, unknown to me, I was being watched!

**Jake's POV:**

Quil, Embry and I sat down in the cafeteria eating our lunch and chatting with the other when all of a sudden this strong scent crosses my path, my heart starts beating faster as I gaze around to source of this scent. My nose leads me to look left at the counter. It's all happening in slow motion again, my eyes blinked in slow motion as I took in what was before me.

There at the counter, the fan was blowing her hair, blowing her vanilla scent directly at me. I stopped eating; my food was in my hand in mid air on its way to my mouth when I stopped. My heart swelled, everything around me went silent, and it was like only her and I that existed. Nothing mattered anymore, the pain in my heart it had was gone. I felt so connected to her in more ways than ever. It was she and I were meant to be one, gravity no longer held me to earth, it was her, it was all of her, I watched her as she paid for her lunch and walked to the other side of the cafeteria and sat down, she was beautiful.

Everything I thought that kept me grounded was gone, it was only her, and Bella existed no more. "Earth to Jake, Jake!" I was snapped out of my trance by Embry snapping his fingers in front of my face. "What are you staring at?" he asked as both Quil and Embry followed Jake's gaze, it ended that we were all looking at Kayla as she ate. A huge grin formed on both boys faces as they knew exactly what had just happened.

"Whoa Jake, have you just imprinted on Kayla?" asked Quil. "I…er…I…think I just did, I guess so" I replied sounding lost for words. "Oh my!" said Embry grinning. I got up, leaving the guys behind and as if in a trance I walked over to her, she was sitting on her own...

**Thank you jitterbug7 for adding me to your alerts...enjoy...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jake's POV:**

"Er…hi…Kayla" I sounded like a fool as I stammered. She looked up at the sound of her name being said her eyes caught me off guard; they were the same striking green as I remembered as she met my eyes.

"Jake!" she yelled out happily, jumping up to hug me, our bodies felt so right together, her body moulded perfectly against mine as we hugged. I could feel the electricity flow through us as I held her to me, her scent consumed me, I didn't want to let her go, but she pulled herself away but was still holding onto my hand. "Wow, look at you, you're so grown up" she said taking a look at me up and down swinging my hand in hers. "Oh please, look at you, you're gorgeous, you have changed so much, your accent…" I said, looking at her she blushed; she was beautiful and still happy to be holding her hand. "I'm still the same old Kayla and how have you been doing Jake, since the last time…." she asked as she lifted her hand to wave me off and then finally letting my hand go and making her way back into her seat. "I am doing much better now, thank you so much" I said as I followed her sitting opposite her now. "It was nothing that is what friends are for Jake" she smiled resting her hand on mine and smiling the biggest smile I have seen in a long time. I could feel myself smiling too as I stared into her eyes.

I ran my thumb long her wrist and I noticed she still wore the bracelet I made her with the wolf attached. This made my heart swell even more. Quil and Embry joined us shortly afterwards. I noted Kayla's slight coldness towards Quil and Embry; the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. "Can I come over and visit some time?" I asked. "Since when have you ever asked to come visit, you then used to climb through my bedroom window when I was grounded to visit me" she replied smiling as I had some flash backs of when I used to climb through her window.

"Well gotta run, get to class, see you later Jake…Quil, Embry" she lingered on my name before mentioning the guys. She stood up and I watched her walk away, even though she was going to class, it pained my heart to watch her walk away. I watched how her curls bounced as she walked. "I have imprinted on Kayla" I said softly, that only Embry and Quil could hear. Both of them slapped me on the back and congratulated me as we got up and went over to our next class. "Wait till the others hear about this" Quil sniggered and they went off to class.

**Kayla's POV:**

It was great seeing Jake again. I felt our connection with him straight away. It's like we reconnected, I know it sounded weird but we always had this connection between us for as long as I could remember, and just by seeing him again feels like that connection was rekindled. By the end of school and the bell rang for home, I made my way to my car to find Alex leaning against it, waiting for me. I smiled the biggest smile, and then suddenly Jake appeared in front of me. "Kayla stay here, let me deal with him!" he said and turned towards Alex. "What…er…excuse me, Jacob?" I said as I ran after him, but his long legs got to Alex before I could do anything.

"What are you doing here, you're not welcome here!" he said practically growling at Alex. "Kayla wants me here; here is where I will stay!" Alex hissed back at Jacob, Jake clenched his fists and he started shaking. Embry and Quil were trying to pull him away. "Guys stop it!" I shouted. "Jacob, what the hell do you think you're doing, what the hell is going on here?" I shouted at Jacob. "He's dangerous, don't you see?" he said pointing to Alex, Jake was shaking, he was furious, Quil and Embry stood along side Jake. "No I don't, I think it's you that's dangerous, look at you, about to attack my friend who has done absolutely nothing to you!" I shouted as I tried pushing Jake away, but he was so strong he didn't budge an inch, so I gave up and turned to Alex. "Alex lets go" I said walking around Jake, but Jake caught my arm. "You are not going anywhere with him, I can't let you, he will hurt you!" he said through gritted teeth. "Let me go Jacob if you know what is good for you, I can't believe you guys, just leave me alone!" I shouted pulling my arm out of Jake's grip, it hurt, felt like the blood was rushing back up my arm. "Alex" I said again and turned to my car and got into my car with Alex. "Don't you come near me, you hear me Jacob Black, and none of you come near me again!" I raised my voice at him and then I drove way, tyres screeching. The tears were streaking down my face as I drove, Alex did not say a word.

I drove home with Alex watching me, we pulled up outside of Nana's place, and Alex turned to me. "I think its best that I see you later" he kissed me on my forehead and got out the car and disappeared into the forest, before giving me a chance to say anything.

I entered the house and Nana was pacing through the entrance way, she looked worried. "Nana you okay?" I asked concerned as I walked briskly towards her. "Oh baby, you're home, you're fine" she said so happily. "Of course I am fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked suspiciously. "Billy phoned to say you and Jake got into an argument and you sped off with your new friend, a friend who I told you to stay away from, so I was just concerned" she replied. "Nana, Alex is great, I don't know why you are all carrying on about him, I like, I mean really like him and you will all just have to deal with it!" I retorted.

"Oh no, Kayla you can't, there are just some things in this world you don't understand, that is beyond your imagination, there is good and there is evil and Alex is evil Kayla, evil!" she insisted. "No Nana, the only thing I think is evil right now is all of you, you, Jacob, everyone, trying to keep me from someone I really like and maybe even love, that is what's evil Nana, why can't you be happy for me?" I shouted. "Kayla, you need to listen to me, there are things such as werewolves or shapeshifters, vampires in this world…."she said calmly.

I just stared at her, my Nana stared back me and I don't know where it came from, but I started laughing. "I don't believe you Nana, you would actually go the extent of telling me such rubbish" I laughed as I looked at Nana's face, that face I knew very well was telling me she was serious. I stood up and stopped my laughing looking at her serious face. "Nana, just stop it, stop it with all these secrets and lies, I have had enough!" I shouted and dropped my back pack and ran out of the house. I ran and ran; I couldn't see where I was going as the tears were blinding me. I found myself at the rock pool and there I crumpled to the ground, my body shook as I cried. I was not sure how long I was out there as I cried.

Why was my Nana lying to me, I am supposed to believe in a world that had mythical creatures in it. I burst out laughing hysterically as the tears ran down my face, then it felt like my world came crashing down on me at once. I started crying for my dead father, my dead mother, Brian, my Nana who didn't trust me, the love I had always held for Jacob, I cried for Alex.

I felt warm arms embrace me, someone stroking my hair as I cried, they just cradled me, and it felt so right in these arms, the woodsy scent calmed me. He just held me, the warmth of his chest, the steady heart beat allowed me to cry that I couldn't cry anymore. He picked me up, my face in his neck, a familiar wood scent pricked my nose, but my eyes were so thick and heavy I didn't bother looking up. He carried me as I held onto him like my life depended on it. When my eyes finally fluttered open, it was morning and I found myself on my bed under my blankets.

I made my way down stairs to find Jake sitting at the kitchen table with Nana. "Morning" I greeted them and made my way over to pour myself some coffee, but Jake managed to beat me to it. Taking the cup from the cupboard, he poured in the coffee, milk and took it over to the table. I followed him and sat down.

Everyday Jake came over to the house, different hours. One weekend he arrived their early the morning, knocking on my bedroom door, "Kayla, come on, you gotta get out of this house for a bit" he said. I didn't answer him and put my blanket over my head ignoring him. "Kayla, I'm coming in" he said. I heard the door open and my duvet being pulled off me. "What the hell do you think you are doing Jake" I shouted. "Getting you up and out of bed, come on we are going out" he said. "I could have been naked for all you knew" I said as he pulled me up out of bed, placing me on my feet.

"Now wouldn't you like that" he answered opening up my cupboards, "now come on we are going for a swim" he said walking out of my room. "Oh and I will be waiting outside you door, you have a few minutes to find a bathing suit and come out" he grinned closing my door.

I took out my lime green bikini and sharong, and getting dressed, putting on my flip flops. I opened the door and there he was standing opposite my door with his arms crossed over his chest. I made my way to the bathroom to tie up my hair and brush my teeth. He watched me closely as I passed him, not giving him a second glance.

When I finally got down stairs, Nana had packed us a picnic basket along with our towels. "Thanks" I mumbled, Jake picked up the goods and we walked to Jake's car parked in front. Jake packed the basket and the towels in the back seat and we were off. I didn't speak at all to Jake, he kept glancing at me every so now and then. We pulled up near the rock pools, our favourite spot, Jake, Quil, Embry and myself, we spent every waking moment we could here at the rock pools. Jake opened the door for me and I got out, he took the goods out the car and laid it down near the rocks where we all used to sit.

I got undressed as the sun was so inviting, I heard Jake gasp slightly as I pulled my top off me, and I stood their standing in my bikini. His eyes looked different, as I looked up at him; he stared at me with such love and affection. "I am going to swim" I said walking into water and when it reached my knees I dove in. Jake soon followed.

Over the next few weeks Alex didn't come back, I didn't hear from him and Jake was hanging around a lot. I was worried about Alex, concerned that something had happened to him. I became distant with everyone, because I didn't trust anyone anymore. As the weeks moved on, I noticed the guys always had excuses to be around me, at school, at home, even when I went out shopping. It's like they were keeping an eye on me, keeping me safe, from what I don't know, maybe from myself I thought.

Sometimes we would sit and watch movies for hours Jake would fall off to sleep on the sofa, sometimes I found myself with my head on his lap as both of us had fallen asleep on the sofa. Nana obviously would cover us up with blankets. The guys always found something to do with me or to tag me along somewhere, so I was never alone.

One afternoon, for the first time the guys were all busy, so I took the opportunity to go and be by myself at the rock pools, just to sit there and think as it was too cold to go for a swim. Nana had left to go to Sam saying one of the boys were on their way over to keep me company, but I decided not to sit around and wait, I wanted to get out of the house.

I took a slow walk to the rock pool and sat down near the waters edge. My mind started running away with me, Jake had been hanging around a lot lately and for some reason my feelings for him were getting stronger and here I thought I only had a little girls crush on him when I left. I have been trying very hard to suppress these feelings; I wouldn't allow myself to have feelings for Jake, because he was one of those people whom I couldn't trust. Nobody told me anything; Nana never mentioned the mythical conversation we had before, nobody said anything about nothing. I was so deep in thought…..

"Surprised to find you here, alone?" a voice startled me; I looked up to see his angelic face. "Alex!" I said as I jumped up to hug him. "I am so happy to see you" he replied as he hugged me in return. "Where have you been these past few weeks, I've been worried?" I asked as he sat me down and joined me. "I have been doing some more research and I believe I might have a brother, still trying to get the facts, I am sorry I had you worried and that I have been away for so long" he said as his finger traced my cheek bone and down to my neck. I hugged him again. "It's strange to see you alone again, you always have those….those…..guys hanging around you, but I must be going, but I will see you this evening" he said kissing me, my eyes closed; I saw Jacob in my mind, when I opened my eyes Alex was gone. Arrgh, I thought trying to get Jake out of my mind.

I made my way back home happier than when I left.

Meanwhile...

Alice Cullen was at home, when she stopped talking to Bella in mid sentence. Edward immediately picked up on her thoughts. He flipped open his mobile phone and dialled Jakes number who was then at Sam's place. Jake looked at the number and answered the phone on the second ring. "Edward" he answered.

"Jake, he's back and it doesn't look good, it seems he has a plan, he's putting the final details together and put his action into plan" Edward said. "He can't be, he hasn't been around for weeks!" Jacob insisted. "That's because he's been planning Jake" Edward answered. "Planning what?" asked Jacob sounding irritated. "He's planning on taking Kayla away and…" Edward tried to continue. "What Edward!" shouted Jake? "He wants to change her, to make her his mate" Edward replied knowing that Jake had imprinted on Kayla, in fact everyone who knew their secret knew Jake had imprinted on Kayla except for Kayla. Jake had been so busy being with Kayla, he wanted her to fall in love with him and not have this whole imprint thing thrown at her; he wanted to give her a choice. Once he knew how she felt about it, he would tell her everything, until then, Kayla knew nothing.

"No, no, he can't" Jacob said in a whisper and hung up the phone. He was determined now more than ever to tell Kayla the truth. The truth was that he Jacob Black came from a long of wolves and that he was a werewolf, a shapeshifter, not only him, but the rest of the pack. But before Billy and some of the pack could say anything, Jake took off, not before saying Kayla's name. Once Jacob was in his wolf form, the others could read his mind and knew what was happening. They all started making their way to Nana's place following Jake.

Jacob changed back into his form, slipping his shorts on just before reaching Nana's porch. He knocked on the door and entered Nana's house. There they were sitting in the kitchen Nana and Kayla. "Kayla are you okay?" Jacob asked. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Jake looked at me then at Nana. "Nana, he's back, Kayla's is Alex back?" he looked at me, my not answering him was an answer along. Nana looked at me questioningly. "Kayla, this can't be?" asked Nana standing up from her chair. "Why, why can't it be, he's my friend!" I said standing up from my chair as well, as anger swelled inside.

Jake quickly walked over to me taking my arm, "Kayla's he's bad for you, please understand, he's not good for you, I don't want to see you get hurt, I love you Kayla, please" Jake said softly. "You love me, if any of you truly loved me, you wouldn't lie to me, keep secrets from me, and I am so tired of this!" I shouted at Jacob and just looked at Nana as the tears starting escaping down my face again. "Please let me explain Kayla" begged Jacob. "No Jacob, you had enough chances to tell me, you wasted those chances, I am through with everyone, I am through with you Jacob and I am leaving!" I screamed and stormed off not before Jacob managed to catch my arm and turning me to face him with Nana right behind.

"Kayla, Alex is a vampire, he sucks out human's blood, he kills people, and he plans to do it with you!" he shouted. The shock on my face must have said it all. "The lengths you people will go to, no wonder my mother wanted out of this place, I'm done with you, and to think I was falling for you Jacob Black!" I said venomously looking from Jacob to my Nana and back again. I yanked my arm out of from Jacobs grip. "Don't you ever come near me again, do you hear me Jacob Black ever!" I said through my gritted teeth, I left slamming the door behind me. Jake tried to take off after me, but Nana stopped him. "Leave her a while, let her go" she said sounding defeated. "Please tell me what is going on, why is Alex back?" asked Nana as he pulled him into he living room. "He's been working on a plan, slowing figuring it out" Jacob said between soft sobs. "He plans to change Kayla and make her his mate and we know how they do that don't we" he said sounding a bit hysterical. "How do you know this?" she asked. "Alice Cullen saw it happening" he said sitting down and explained a bit to Nana what was said when he phone rang and it flashed Edward Cullen on the screen...

**Kayla's POV:**

I walked blindly through the forest, crying hysterically. Why Jacob made me feel like this, I thought. Cool arms caught my wrist. "Kayla are you alright?" he asked smoothly. "No, no I am not, I am sick of lies, and I think I might love you, I don't know, I love Jacob too!" I shouted pulling my arm away. "Who's lying, what lies?" he asked. "They kept on telling me you're dangerous and that you are a vampire" I scoffed behind my tears. "Yes and that you think you're in love with me?" Alex questioned. "I don't know Alex, I feel so confused right now" I said as he wrapped his arms around me and we started walking and I found us at the rock pools. Alex held me until I fell asleep in his arms. I could feel it was not as comfortable as Jake's warm arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**I would like to thank kid23jk7 for adding me to your story/author alert and sending me an awesome review, thank you to those few loyal ones who send reviews. This one's for you….**

Jake was leaving Nana's place to go and find Kayla after she had ran out when his phone rang. Jake put his phone to his ear. "It's happening tonight, he has with her!" Edward said. "We are on our way" he said. Jake standing there shocked. "It's happening tonight" he said in a whisper. "What!" screamed Nana, bringing Jacob out of his state of shock. "No, Jake you must find my baby, Jake you must!" screamed Nana as Jake flew out the door and phased in mid air.

Kayla's POV:

I woke up in a soft bed, which I knew wasn't mine. I opened my eyes, the curtains had been drawn. I got up wondering where I was. "Hello beautiful, I see you're awake" Alex said as he moved closer to me. His eyes scared me a bit, they looked dark and red, and he took my hand and sniffed my arm all the way up to my neck. "I must not, I must feed, I can't kill you, and I must save you" he muttered as if speaking to himself. "Alex are you okay?" I asked as I tried to back away from him. "Yes, but you smell so good" he said licking his lips as if he never heard me and this frightened me.

"Alex, Alex, let my arm go!" I shouted at him which he then composed himself, letting me go. "I want to go home please" I asked becoming slightly scared now. "Home, this is home, this is our home, I have been alone for so long and now I will have you to share eternity with me" he said laughing as I moved off the bed and tried to get closer to the door, but he moved so fast he was in front of me. "Going somewhere?" he asked as I tried to make a run for it, he grabbed my arm. "Please Alex, let me go" I begged him. "Please…" but I was stopped short when I heard banging coming from the closet and some muffled noises. The noise distracted Alex for a moment; he looked at the door then at me.

"That my dear will be lunch!" he sneered as he closed the door behind him and locking it. He shoved me with so much force that I flew against the wall knocking my head, the pain was intense but before I blacked out, I heard a woman scream and then it all went black.

**Back to the pack:**

Jacob and the pack were working with the Cullen's; they were trying to trace either Alex or my scent, but kept getting crossed tracks. Alex knew what he was doing to get us confused. Jacob was working non stop to try and find Kayla, the others thought he was starting to go mad because nothing was happening. Kayla had already been missing two days. Alice was trying very hard to see what she could see, but only saw glimpses of images. She knew Kayla was still alive and all this was driving Jake insane as he didn't know where to go or start.

They all that was the pack as well as all the Cullens did not stop looking for Kayla….

**Back to Kayla:**

I was unsure how long I had been held captive by Alex as the curtains were kept drawn all the time, the windows were boarded up so not a ray of sun or moon was let in. But when he seemed to be growing weak, he would disappear for a few hours and then come back looking handsome and fresh again. He kept the room locked, I tried the windows, the door, but it was all locked up tight, no way of me getting out. I tried the ensuite windows too but no luck. I was scared, my Nana must be worried where I am, I was so sorry I said all those horrible things to her and to Jake. I missed Jake's warm arms, his infectious laugh. I heard a noise and a key in the door so I quickly moved my way back over to the bed. Drawing my knees up to my chin and wrapping my arms around my knees.

Alex came in with an unconscious woman and threw her on the floor in front of me; he threw her like she was a sack of nothing. He looked insane, like a madman when he looked up at me. He took a seat in the chair at the end of the bed and stared at me. "You know those myths your dear old Nana was trying to tell you about, well I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but its true Kayla" he said. "What, what are you talking about Alex?" I asked shaken. "I am a vampire and those dogs, that dog that you love, what's his name Jacob, him and his pack of mutts are werewolves" he spat. I sat there trying to process this information when the woman started stirring.

"This is what I am, this is what you will become my love" he said as the woman woke up and looked around frightened as she tried to back away from him. He pulled her up by her hair and pulled her head back awkwardly and bit into her neck. I could not believe the sight before my eyes. The woman was screaming and as she screamed and screamed; I screamed and pleaded with him to stop. I was standing on the bed trying to climb the wall to get away, the woman's voice started to grow faint until she stopped. Her blood was being drained from her as I watch her die a slow death, her eyes were staring at mine. I cried and begged Alex again to stop, he did, once she was dead and drained of all her blood, and he threw her body aside and wiped his mouth. I was crying even harder this time, I was so scrunched up against the wall trying to get away from him.

"Be with me my love, live forever as my love?" he asked sweetly, moving towards me.

"Logan Farm, Lake Missouri" Alice shouted one evening. "He's got her there, hurry, the decision has been made, and he's going to change her tonight!" she said shouting at Jake, Jake didn't need to be told twice, and he ran for it as did the pack and some of the Cullen's.

Alex approached me, "Please Alex, if you love me you wouldn't hurt me" I begged. "I am doing this because I love you, I will give you immortality, and this is my love for you, we will be together forever" he said as he pinned me down. "I don't love you Alex" I screamed, kicked and begged, but it was fruitless. "No one can hear you, it won't hurt for long, then it will be over, I must just try and not overdo it with you, I want you to live" he said trying to sound convincing. He held me down with one hand and ripped my top, just above my breast he bit into me, I felt his teeth sink in, I screamed and begged again and tried to get him off. Alex was too strong, I could not stop him.

I was burning, my body was on fire, I could feel the venom pulsing through my veins, it felt like it was racing through me, and it was unbearable, I screamed and twisted my body to try and rid the fire, but it didn't work. It felt like it was taking forever to consume me, I just wanted to die, not before I pictured his face in my mind...

In a moment of clarity I thought about Jacob. I screamed one last time "Jake!" as the pain overcame me and I passed out.

Jacob, the pack and the Cullens were close enough that they could hear my screams. Alex was so engrossed and pained by the pain I was going through, he didn't hear nor smell the pack or the Cullen's approaching. He just kept watch over me while waiting for my change.

A crash of the window startled him bringing him around, he flew out of the room, but Emmett got a grip on him and pulled him into another part of the house away from me so the others could deal with him. Jacob entered the room to find me on the bed, there was no more sounds coming from me, as I shook around on the bed as if I was having a seizure. Jacob saw my torn top and the blood from my chest.

Jacob didn't think twice as he scooped Kayla up and ran with everything he had. Emmett and the pack finished Alex off. Edward caught up with Jacob. "Take her to Carlisle, he will do whatever he can for her" he said. Jacob followed Edwards to the Cullen's house. They arrived and Esme was waiting for them. "She's been bitten, get Carlisle" called Edward as we approached the house. When they got in, Carlisle took her from Jacob and ran with her upstairs. Edward prevented Jake from going up stairs, but he was having none of it. Some of the pack made their way to the house and helped restrain Jacob. They stood there in the living room; as the rest of the pack and Cullen's entered the house.

**Jake's POV:**

I felt a cold touch on my arm, but I couldn't see anything as the tears were blinding me. "Jacob, Carlisle will do all he can for her" Esme said. After I had calmed down, I was allowed entered the room where Carlisle was examining her bite wound and smelling her. "She's been bitten and it hasn't been a full day, the venom is spreading fast, I must get it out of her" he said as he moved opening his mouth over her wound. "What, no!" I screamed, as I watched him put his mouth above her breast, this was too close for my comfort, as Emmett and Edward pushed and wrestled me out of the room, and then I was being grabbed from behind and pulled out of the house forcefully by the rest of the pack, I screamed and struggle to free myself from their grips.

There was nothing I could do; I heard her screams and cries. "Kayla!" I screamed, but they kept me restrained. Then there was silence, Edward appears at the door and nods, they let me go. I ran into the house, seeing her laying there her chest bandaged. "Jacob, I've managed to get the venom out, but its spread quite far, as it was close to her heart, I am not sure of the outcome, I am sorry" Carlisle apologised as I walk over to her, she was pale, her breathing was shallow. I cradled her as I cried my body shook. "No, no, no!" I cried. It might be too late, I thought. She looked dead, if it wasn't for her chest moving up and down slowly she would have been dead.

I picked up her lifeless body and cradled her, walking out of the Cullen's home with her. No one tried to stop me. "It's okay, he is taking her back home" Edward told them as we watched Kayla being taken out. I took her back to her Nana's, unsure of whether she would survive, die or whether she would be a vampire, she needed to be with her Nana. I arrived at the house, Nana opened the door, the tears were still running down my face, when I brought a lifeless Kayla in and went to lay her down in her bed. I told Nana what had happened and what Carlisle tried to do for her. We wouldn't know the outcome until she either woke up or her heart stopped beating. Nana and I sat around Kayla's bed and kept and eye on her all night. We never left her bedside, Carlisle phoned to see how she was doing and would be coming to set up monitors at the house in the morning.

Carlisle arrived the next morning and set up all the necessary monitors and drips. He was happy to say that she sounded slightly stronger than the day before but whether that was good news or not, we had to wait. Her breathing wasn't so shallow and her colour was starting to come back. Kayla had now been unconscious for three days.

**Kayla's POV:**

I was unsure how long I had been asleep for. I could hear people around me all the time, I heard beeps of machines, but there were two voices who kept me going that were Nana's voice and Jacobs. Jake would sit for hours at my bedside telling me stories of when we were young. Sometimes there were tears and sometimes there would be laughter.

"Kayla I always knew I loved you, but the day I laid eyes on you in the cafeteria, I knew it for sure, that day I imprinted on you" said Jacob as he held my hand and explained what imprinting was all about. "You imprinted on my baby?" asked Nana suddenly, bringing Jake out of his trance. "Er…yes Nana, I did" he replied crying thinking of the fact that the love of his life might not survive. Nana moved over to the window chair opposite the bed. "Jake, I am glad it's you, I couldn't ask for anyone else to take care of my baby" she said crying. "You know her better than anyone else" she added.

Jacob wiped his eyes. "Will she ever get to know that I love her?" questioned Jake. "I pray you are able to tell her soon Jacob" responded Nana, she got up and left the room as there was a knock on the front door. Jake went back to sit at Kayla's bedside taking her hand and stroking it as he continued to talk to her.

"Hello Dr Cullen, Carlisle" she said. "How is she?" he asked. "Still no change" she added as they walked into the room. "Hello Jacob, have you been home at all, you don't look good, when last have you had a good sleep" said Carlisle. "I'm fine, I need to be here, just in case…just in case" he started. "That is fine, but you need to get some rest" Carlisle insisted. "He does Dr Cullen, I always find him asleep beside her bed that I felt sorry for him, now he lays beside her" Nana grinned. Carlisle did a check over on Kayla, her breathing was fine, heart beat steady and the bite was healing well as he changed the dressing. "Carlisle, do you…?" started Jacob. "I don't know, we will have to wait and see, I can't tell you if the venom went far enough to change her or if its going to kill her or if she is going to come out of it, sorry Jacob, even Alice can't see anything" Carlisle said putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder answering Jacobs question.

Nana walked out with Carlisle as they chatted some more.

I took hold of Kayla's hand once more. "Kayla, I wish you could hear me, I wish you could hear me when I say I love you, you are my soul mate, my air and my being. I am a werewolf and you are my imprint. I can't live if you leave me, I can't survive and won't survive without you" I said crying, well actually sobbing. "Please you must come back to me, please my Kayla" I sobbed.

**Thanks for reading, enjoy, review, message**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hope you all are enjoying the story…..**

That night brought Carlisle out again. Kayla suddenly took a turn for the worst and she was having fevers, it looked like she was having a seizure. Jacob held her hand crying as her body tremor. Nana wipes the sweat droplets off her brow. Carlisle fearing the worst checked her over, her breathing was rapid, and her heart rate was too high. He tried to make her as comfortable as possible, gave her enough pain relief. He was not sure if this was good or bad, but thought it would be best for everyone to be here just in case. He has never had a situation like this before, having tried to revive someone who had been bitten before.

Carlisle told them to expect the worst; this news brought the pack and their imprints as well as the Cullen's to Nana's house. The pack were in mourning, everyone feared the worst, they were coming to say their goodbyes, and all were struggling to stay composed when they saw the state Kayla was in. Seth could not contain his tears when he saw Kayla, she was like another sister to him, and he burst into tears and had to leave the room. Paul stood there, he was choking on his tears, he tried being strong. He squeezed Jake's shoulder before walking out of the room. The pack members made their way into Kayla's room, but what broke them more so was seeing a distraught Jacob sitting beside her. Everyone put their hand on his shoulder when they came to say their good byes; he just stared at Kayla as if no one else was there.

"Jacob, I am sorry, there is nothing more I can do for her now, everything seems to be failing" Carlisle said with his hand on Jacobs shoulder. Jacob just sat there in shock. Kayla's breathing was slowing down, her heart was slowing down, she just laid there lifeless. Carlisle ushered everyone out of the room, so Jake could have his last moment with the girl he loved. All you could hear was the soft and slow beep of the heart monitor as for the pack and the Cullens, they didn't need to hear the monitor, with their super hearing they could hear Kayla's heart struggling. Jacob went on his knees by the bed with Kayla's hand in his, opening her palm against his face and cried into her hand silently. He played with her wolf on her bracelet, feeling a pain he has never experienced before.

This was true heart break...

Everyone was gathered in the living room and kitchen; they could all hear the monitor no one spoke. The monitor started slowing down and then it suddenly went quiet and the monitor didn't make another beep….they looked at each other with tears streaming down the faces, they heard it "No, Kayla, no, come back!" came Jacobs loud sobs from upstairs. "You can't leave me, no!" he screamed. Paul, Sam and Jared made their way up to the room. The pack wrestled a manic Jacob from Kayla's room, Paul standing guard at her door as they wrestled him to the stairs. He pushed them off when they wouldn't let him near Kayla he made run for it, he flung himself down the stairs and out the door. Shreds of clothes were all that was left behind. He howled in pain as he ran into the forest…..

**Kayla's POV:**

The fire was starting to fade that I felt, I was still in a lot of pain. My body was trying to fight this venom or what was left of it and the after effects. I had a rough night; I could feel my Nana wiping the sweat off my face. Jacob was crying, oh how I love him so much, I thought, he loved me and that is all that mattered.

I felt a pull, my body was struggling, it felt like I was slipping into darkness and then coming back into the light. Every time I slipped into the darkness it took longer for the light to come that was until it felt like I was falling slowly into blackness. My heart was struggling it couldn't keep up anymore, why were all these people here, why are they all crying, why are they saying goodbye? I am not ready to go; I haven't lived my life, my life with Jacob. Why can't anyone hear me, I tried to shout, but there was no voice. I could not move anything to let anyone know that I could hear them and that I was not ready to go.

Carlisle is telling Jacob its over, my body is failing, Jacob is crying. I need to let Jacob know I love him. But my heart can't anymore and I am falling deeper and deeper, the darkness is around me. I try to remember Jacob's smell, his face, his smile in my mind, this I want to see when I go. Then it all goes black, I hear a scream a cry out of pain and then all becomes silent. Nothing, I don't feel anything, no pain, I feel alone, I don't want to go…Jacob…my heart stops beating…

**SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER….**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH MY STORY, PLS MESSAGE/REVIEW ….YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO….**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Sorry guys….for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to make it interesting and you wanting more….lol….hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Here are some thanks to those who sent reviews….so this is for….**_

_**Totally Team Derek Hale**_

_**Jcvampirebat**_

_**Neith4Weiss**_

_**Ash**_

_**And one of my loyals kid23jk7….thank you all**_

**And now back to the story…..**

Shortly afterwards there was some painful howling, the pack felt they couldn't just stand around and left to be with Jacob. They all phased before they even reached the forest. The pain was unbearable because all they could see in Jake's mind was the last few minutes replaying itself over and over in his head.

Nana and Carlisle were upstairs; Carlisle started doing the normal medical routine. Nana felt she couldn't be there while he going to start switching off the monitors and to pronounce her time of death. She left the room and went down stairs to be with some of the others, Billy was there waiting for her along with Sue and the Cullen family.

Words could not even amount as to how everyone was feeling right now. The Cullen's stood there with such pained faces as they couldn't shed any tears, but you could see the sadness in their faces. Sue had made everyone a cup of tea; it was not so long ago that she had lost her husband and the father of her two children. Esme entered the kitchen to help with the tea; the house was in hushed whispers. Nana was being consoled by Billy, who sat with her as Sue brought her a cup of tea. Some of the Cullen's had left as they felt they were intruding during this very personal time of the family and the tribe.

Carlisle was busy completing in the paper work and switched the heart monitor off. He turned his back to put the paper work down when he heard a sudden faint heart beat, he looked over at Kayla, then he heard another beat, he looked at the heart machine. It was off, he turned it back on and there on the screen, he saw it beep, then another. He could hear her heart beating and the heart monitor was beeping it out loud, it was getting stronger, he looked down at Kayla on the bed and her chest was moving up and down with her breathing, he noticed her mouth was moving, but no sound came out. Her eyes were moving around under her closed eyelids, like someone having a bad dream.

Carlisle moved closer to make sure what he was hearing was coming from her heart and then he bent hear what she was trying to say. "What is it Kayla?" he asked. "Ja-cob" she whispered. "Ja-cob" she whispered again. I looked at her and there were tears running down her face and her eyes fluttered open. Before saying anything Carlisle did a quick check over, and then moved to the bedroom door, he knew his family would have heard her heart beating by now, but did not say anything until they were completely sure. "Nana, come quickly!" he called out. Nana came up the stairs and entered Kayla's room she was still sobbing, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Kayla laying there her mouth was moving and moving her eyes around frantically.

**Kayla's POV:**

My body started feeling lighter and then I breathed in and then I heard it…beep….beep, it sounds faint at first. I was not sure if it was coming from me. But then I heard someone near me, I try to call him. "Ja-cob" I whisper, that was coming from me. Someone bends over me and asks me again, I am so happy someone can hear me so I repeat myself. "Ja-cob" I hear him shout for Nana and I hear frantic voices down stairs. I open my eyes and I start looking around for Jacob, but he's not there, I start to panic which quickens my heart rate. I hear Carlisle telling me to calm down; Jacob will be here soon, someone has gone to fetch him.

Nana enters the room and sees me lying there, I have never seen my Nana move so fast, and she was at my bedside. "OH MY!...my baby's back" she cried rubbing tears from my face. "Ja-cob, where's Jacob?" I asked. "Somebody, please find Jacob, someone must tell him before he does something stupid!" she yells. "Water please" I ask. Leah raced out and phased before she hit the forest in search for Jacob. Carlisle helped me into a sitting position and Nana helps me with a glass of water. I gulp it down, my throat feels raw. People enter the room as they watch me while Carlisle does a check up again on me and starts asking me questions.

"Kayla how are you feeling?" he asked. Okay I guess except my throat feels raw" I replied slowly. "Good, can you look into the light for me" he asks as he flashes this light into my eyes. "Still got your beautiful green eyes I see, your responses seem to be in order" he stated, and then checked my pulse and heart beat. All seemed to be back on track or at least that is what Carlisle felt. Carlisle asked Nana's permission to ask me if I remember what had happened out at the farm. I frowned trying to remember, I explained what had happened and my heart started speeding up when I told him about Alex being a vampire and he was out to get me. Carlisle calmed me down and reassured me that Alex was taken care of and would not be coming back.

After a while, Jacob hadn't come back, I was exhausted, and apparently I had been unconscious for about five days. Nana helped me get comfortable again and I fell off to sleep.

**Jake's POV:**

After tearing out of the house, I ran and ran as fast as my wolf form could take me. I don't know where I was running to, but I couldn't live without Kayla. The pack was trying to console me, but I screamed at them to leave me alone. I kept replaying the event in Kayla's bedroom and howled in pain when I saw her heart falter to a stop. I was so angry and some of the pack for taking me from her, taking me away from her, not allowing me to stay with her. Paul crossed my path, "bro don't do anything stupid" he said. "Leave me Paul" I growled, but he kept on circling me so I bit him.

It wasn't long before Edwards scent crossed my path as I passed through by the rock pools. "Jake, you don't want to do anything foolish, Kayla wouldn't want you to do it!" he shouted. I growled at him "You're the last one to talk blood sucker, you tried to have yourself killed remember the last time!" I said in my mind and saw how that pained him. "And get out of my head; you don't know what Kayla would have wanted, you didn't know her!" I screamed in my head. I was ready to attack; I didn't care if I lost in fact I encouraged it. But Edward would not succumb to my invite. "Come on blood sucker, you have wanted to kill me for a long time, now is your opportunity to do it and I won't deny you of it" I said in such a husky voice, I was giving up.

"Jake I am not going to allow you to do anything stupid, I know it hurts…Jake, wait Leah!" shouted Edward. Some of the pack broke through the trees to where Edward and I were confronting each other. "Jake stop, she's not dead, she's awake!" shouted Leah & Seth as they stood in their wolf form in front of me. "Leave me alone, she's gone!" I growled. "No, she's not, she woke up and she is calling for you Jake, she called your name" replied Quil standing next to Seth, I knew my best friend would never lie to me. I didn't need to be told twice, I raced off back in the direction of Nana's house.

"Sam, Jake's on his way, he needs clothes" I heard Embry tell Sam as he followed after me. I phased back as I approached the house and saw some shorts on the porch. I got dressed quickly and as I reached the door, I heard the heart monitor beeping; I raced up the stairs and entered Kayla's room. Some people were standing around her bed; I heard the heart monitor beeping. Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"It seems she is going to be fine Jacob, she's sleeping now" he said. Nana took my hand and led me to Kayla's bed and sat me down. She put Kayla's hand in mine as a sign of her officially approving. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and all I could do was stare at Kayla, after everything she went through, she was still so beautiful. The pack started leaving and I sat and watched her sleep. Every so now and then I would look up at the monitor, watch her chest rise up and down to make sure she was still breathing. Early morning I was exhausted and she seemed to be stable now, I lay down on the bed next to her, careful not to wake her. Kayla was fine and I would tell her everything the moment she woke up. My eyes closed as I fell asleep.

**Some more thank you's to DubsDoll and Dean Lover….for your reviews, so remember read, enjoy, review...cheers**


	24. Chapter 24

**To all you faithful readers, here is another chapter for you...read, enjoy, review...**

**Kayla's POV:**

I woke up what must have been early hours of the morning, the house was quiet and Jake was lying beside me as he did every night since being here. He was lying on his back, arms sprawled above his head, and I moved closer to him and laid myself in his arms. Instinctively his arms enveloped me, I felt safe and warm, it pained me to know that I nearly lost him, I was going to tell him how I felt when he woke up, he needed to know that I loved him with all my heart. I looked up at him, he looked beautiful as he slept, but troubled as well. I snuggled back into his chest and I fell asleep once again.

Jacob woke up to the sound of the birds chirping; he slowly opened his eyes and felt this slight weight in arm. He looked down to find Kayla asleep in his arms. Not sure of how Kayla would react waking up like this, he tried to shift himself out from under her. She stirred a bit, "mmm" she murmured softly. I stopped moving, "I love you too Jacob Black" she said softly. "Kayla?" he whipsered. "Jacob?" she responded opening her eyes.

**Jake's POV:**

She lifted her face slightly; she looked at me with those captivating green eyes. "Oh Kayla, I am so happy you're back, there is so much to tell you" I whispered as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I moved my arm out from under Kayla to face her I needed to tell her everything. Kayla turned to face me "You need to know everything!" I said. "No Jacob" Kayla responded. "Yes, I kept so much from you and I can't anymore" I said determined to get this out and start living my life with Kayla if she would want me after I told her. "No Jacob, you don't have to tell me anything, I know everything" she whispered putting her small hand on my mouth, stopping me from saying something. I reached up and took her hand in mine. "But, how, Kayla you need to know the whole truth, please…" I tried to say. "Jacob Black, I know everything, I heard everything you said to me while I was unconscious" she said. "I heard everything that was going on around me, but I couldn't move, or wake up" she said.

"I know you and the rest are werewolves, the Cullen's are good vampires which Carlisle had to try and convince me of this when I woke up, I know that you love me and have imprinted on me. I know what that means as well as you explained it, and Jacob, I love you too with my every being" she ended.

I looked at Kayla with so much love and affection, she loved me. "But, but" I tried to say, but Kayla moved in and kissed me softly on the lips. We hugged each other, I was so happy I felt like I could burst, and having the girl I loved in my arms and loving me in return could not be better.

**Kayla's POV:**

Everyday Carlisle came to check up on me, after about a week he finally approved me being able to get out of bed and move around now, but I had to have someone around just to keep and eye on me. It wasn't easy, my attack had left me fairly weak, so it took some time for me to recuperate and get stronger. I had help from Nana and Jacob. Jake and I spent hours at the rock pools, talking, joking and laughing. The pack came to visit a lot as I felt so much stronger while being outside, so they would help out with Jake, his enthusiasm, smile was making me strong, especially his love for me. Leah or Emily would come and help me in a shower as I was not strong enough. "Hey it's your eighteenth birthday next month, what are you plans?" Jacob asked. "I haven't thought about it at all really, and come to think of it, what I have now is more than enough" I said reaching up to kiss Jake. Still after two weeks, Jake's kisses were still electrifying; Jake always had a smile on his face after we kissed.

I again tried to deepen the kiss, but Jake placed his hands on my cheeks ending the beginning of a heated kiss. "Kayla, you are still weak, you mustn't do this to yourself" he said and then he mumbled something along the lines of "and I may not be able to control myself…." He said blushing. "Jake, it's just a kiss…." I said, knowing full well that I wanted to do a full make out session, but Jake was not having it, not in my condition. "Yeah any kiss of yours can land me into trouble…." He replied laughing as he took my hand and lifting me from the rocks we were sitting on.

I let go of Jake's hand as I felt the urge to walk around, and Jake tried to help me. "No, I can do this Jake, I want to do this on my own please" I said. "Okay" he said sounding slightly rejected. "No Jake, I want to get stronger, for us!" I said reassuringly. As I walk, my legs felt stronger, I started walking faster that I was nearing a running pace when I heard Jacob come running behind me. I turned to see that we were in the forest about a hundreds yards from where we started. "Jake" I questioned his puzzled face. "Kayla you ran" he said. "So I did, I feel so much stronger" I said sounding excited. "No Kayla, you ran at an inhuman speed" replied Jacob. "I… I did what?" I said. "Kayla, you ran as fast as I run" he said again.

Without giving him another second to say anything, I grabbed his hand pulled him into a run. I was feeling excited and it was a thrilling feeling. Jake seemed to enjoy it to, but also a bit worried, he was faster than me. He stopped all of a sudden that I slammed into him; he caught me before I fell. We looked into each other's eyes…. This was the first time we ever really shared a passionate kiss. As our kisses deepened, I could feel the hardness in Jake's shorts, Jake's tongue traced the bottom of my lip requesting permission, I obliged as his tongue entered my mouth. I let out a soft moan at his electrifying kiss, his body mashed up against mine. I pulled away with a huge smile on my face, "I think we better be heading home before this leads to something" I said pulling Jake along with me to the car with a stunned look on his face.

As Jake drove home, he phoned Carlisle to tell him what has happened; Carlisle said he would meet us at his house. So instead of stopping off at Nana's house we drove home to the Cullen's place. We pulled up outside the house and Kayla stared at the house in awe. Jake opened the door for her, helping her out. We no sooner reached the first step when the door opened and Edward stepped out. "Afternoon Jacob, Kayla, glad to see you are well on the mend Kayla" he said stepping aside and letting us into the house. Carlisle met us in the living room; "would you mind coming with me Kayla, so I can do a check up?" he asked looking at Jacob for permission. "Jacob?" Kayla looked at him. "I will be down here, it's fine" Jacob answered. Carlisle ushered Kayla up the stairs and into his work area.

"Jacob, you're here?" came Bella's voice. "Hi Bella" Jake greeted. "How is Kayla doing?" she asked. "She is getting stronger, that is why we are here, Carlisle is doing a check over on her" he responded. "Jacob is worried, Kayla ran at an abnormal speed today" said Edward. Jacob gave him such a look which said… _"STOP READING MY MIND LEECH!" _ Edward smiled at Jake. "Really Jake?" asked Bella. "Yes she did" Jake answered as he moved to the door frame and leaned up against it while being able to see the stair case. It wasn't long before Kayla and Carlisle made their way down the stairs. "Jacob, it seems that the only side effect from Kayla's ordeal is that she can run at an inhuman speed and that she will always have the unfortunate scar…" he said as Kayla came to stand next to Jake snaking her arm around his waist as he pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you Carlisle, thank you for everything you have done for Kayla and for me, we are grateful to you and your family for your help" Jake said shaking Carlisle's hand. "Thank you all" Jake said before leaving the house.

We made our way home to share my new found gift with Nana, who didn't look to keen about it, but was okay with it after a phone call from Carlisle that all is fine. Jake left to go home to let the pack know of what had happened and what Carlisle advised them. Time went so quickly that when I looked again it was time for me to go back to school.

I was back at school in no time, everyone was happy to see me back at school; although I hadn't been there long enough to make friends, my friends was the La Push pack. My birthday was around the corner and as I had requested there wasn't going to be some big party. Nana said we could have a few people around for some cake. My birthday fell on a Saturday and Jake took me out for the morning into town. We went out for breakfast, we got Nana's groceries from her list and I got Nana a gift. I had a beautiful photo taken of Nana and myself and I was having it specially enlarged and framed for Nana.

I had bought myself a nice camera not long after my ordeal that I had started taking photos of Jake. We had taken photos of each other, had others taking photos of us, we took photos of others. Jake and I decided to start making a memories book for ourselves. Much to Jake's dismay I treated Jake to a new wardrobe of clothing as his had diminished into one pair of jean, two t-shirts and one pair of shorts and one pair of trainers. Although he was very reluctant at first to accept and then I reminded him that we are bonded for life and what was mine was now his too.

Later we found the perfect book to use to make our memories book from, by the time we finished all our shopping Jake confirmed it was time to head back home. There were a few cars parked outside Nana's house. We brought all the grocery bags in the house and Nana's living room was full of people. The entire pack was there along with Edward, Bella, Billy and Mrs Clearwater was there. Dr and Mrs Cullen popped in as well; there were a lot of decorations up, food, drinks and a large birthday cake.

"Happy birthday!" greeted me as I walked in the door, and then I was being passed around, all was hugging and kissing me for my birthday. Once I had been wished by everyone, Jake caught hold of me and held me as we went to chat some of the guests. I was chatting to Quil and Embry when I watched Jake as he went over to speak to Bella and Edward, Jakes reaction to Bella was as she was just another friend in the room. I saw the expression on Edwards face as he could read Jake's mind is exactly what I thought. I excused myself and went into the kitchen to get Nana's gift. Edward seemed pleased that Jake had found someone and that he was letting Bella go.

When I entered the lounge I saw Edward looking at me and then at Jacob, he smiled and whispered in Bella's ear, she smiled. They both watched Jacob as he spotted me enter the living room, he had such a huge smile on his face as he made his way over to me, helping me with the large gift wrapped in my hands. He bent over to kiss me before I turned my attention to everyone in the living room.

"Excuse me; can I get everyone's attention please?" I asked. "Nana, where are you, Nana?" I called out as Nana stepped out from the small crowd and walking over to me. "Nana, this is something small from me to you, just to say sorry and thank you for everything" I said taking Nana's hand and handing her, her boxed gift. "Oh my Kayla, it is your birthday, you shouldn't have" she said. "I know Nana, but I wanted to and today was right day to do it" I said as she kissed and hugged me. Jake squeezed my waist and kissed my temple as I leaned into him.

She opened her gift and cried when she saw the beautiful framed picture. It was passed around for everyone to see, while Nana had Jake take the picture off her wall above her mantel piece and replaced it now with the new one of her and myself.

"Now seeing as we are down to giving the gifts, here's ours" said Quil. "This is from Embry and me" he said proudly handing me a small wrapped box. "Guys" I said shyly. I opened the box and it was a beautiful bracelet, it was a family bracelet, it had my Nana's name on it, my dad's name, my mom's name, my name and Jakes name engraved on it and there was space for more names. "Awe, thank you guys, its beautiful" I said amongst some happy tears and hugged and kissed them both. "Hey Jake, your girl just kissed us" grinned Quil. Jake growled a little and the others burst out laughing. Quil earned a whack from Embry on the back of his head.

Billy and Mrs Clearwater handed me a small velvet pouch, in it was a chain with a locket, as the gifts came along I thanked everyone for their presents. I had received CD collection from Jared and Paul, Bella and Edward gave me a beautiful memories book in a box. Clearly Edward must have known our decision to start this book, and the book they gave was beautiful, it had a frame on the cover to put a picture in and I knew just the picture to put in there.

Nana then came over to me, she handed me a large envelope. "This is from me" she said as I took it from her. "What is it Nana?" I asked. "Open it and you will see" she replied stepping away from me and Jake as he peered at me and then at the envelope.

I opened the envelope, I was confused, the papers inside were Title Deed Papers. "Nana, why do I have your property's Title Deeds?" I asked. Nana smiled and pulled out a letter in a small envelope on top of the Title Deeds and handed it to me. The letter had recently been dated and it was confirmation of the Title Deeds to be transferred onto my name. "But Nana, your house…" I was saying. "No my baby, it's your house now" she smiled in return. "But why?" I asked as she looked at me, then at Jacob. "For one day when you need it, if you want it?" she asked. "Nana!" I said hugging her. Nana was giving me, giving us her house, I was so lost for words.

I felt warm arms around me as Jacobs scent surrounded me as the three of us hugged. Our little moment was broken by some throat clearing noises. We laughed as we broke up our little hug. We started getting stuck into eating some food when Dr Cullen announced that they would be leaving soon, but not before they gave me my gift. It was a new top of the range camera and it came with a photo printer as well. I thanked them as then they left as well as Bella and Edward, just in time to hear Edward say "Congratulations" to Jake and then left.

"Hey Jake, where's your gift bro?" asked Seth. "Umm, well" Jake stammered which caught everyone's attention. "Come on Jake, where's your gift, unless you're giving it to Kayla tonight" sneered Paul which earned him a smack on the head from Sam. Jake and I had not been intimate at all, we have kissed and got to the point where he would stop, afraid of hurting me, we had been very close at times but it never went that far. Believe you me, I had wanted it to go further many times, but I think we were too scared to…lol….

**Sorry about another cliffhanger...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for you AWESOME reviews…..so here we go with another chapter….**

I had never seen Jake so nervous before and blushing, he was actually blushing; he turned to me and opened his mouth. "Kayla, I want you to know that I love you and always will. You know you're the air I breathe and my every being. You're the one who keeps me grounded and my gift to you is a gift of promise. I promise to love you forever, to protect you, take care of you and always make you happy. I love you Kayla Hawkes" he ended his speech. I could hear some "awes" from the pack and the audience. "I love you too Jacob" I responded.

I had tears in my eyes when I kissed him and hugged Jake. "Kayla" he said stepping slightly away from me and reaching into his pocket. I stared at him as he brought out a little pouch and opened it and pulled out a ring. "This is a symbol of my promise to you, and a promise to our future, this was the promise ring my dad bought my mother when he promised her" he said as he slid the ring on my right hand finger, it fitted perfectly. It was a beautiful gold, heart shaped ring with forever engraved on it. I pulled Jake in for a kiss and I think we got so lost in the moment when I heard someone say "get a room guys" which brought us back to reality and everyone laughed. This day was the best ever, the party continued and I went to sit down and Seth came to join me.

"Hey Kayla, are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, why you ask?" I replied. "You just look so exhausted" he said. "I'm okay, today has taken a lot out of me" I replied. "Sure?" he questioned. "I'm sure, thanks anyway" I answered and laughed. We chatted some more about regular things.

What no one knew except for Nana was that since waking up from my ordeal, I had been having horrible nightmares. The nightmares were all about the time I was held captive; I kept on reliving the horror. I would wake up screaming in cold sweats, I was too scared to go back to sleep all I saw was that woman's face and her eyes. My Nana would always sit up with me and comfort me, she insisted I tell Jake, but I didn't want to worry him anymore. So against her wishes we decided not to tell Jake.

The last of the guests left quite late, Jake offered to take my gifts upstairs to my room. After a short while he didn't come down, Nana and I went to check on him, he had fallen asleep on my bed. "Leave him be, let him sleep" Nana said as we looked at Jacob's sleeping form. Nana and I spoke for a while after I had, had a shower. "Thank you for a lovely birthday Nana" I said as I hugged her. "Nana, now why did you give me your house?" I asked.

"Your grandpa built this house for me when we fell in love; I was only fifteen years old. By the time we married, this house was completed; I was eighteen when we married. The house was to go to your daddy when we passed but seeing as Samuel, your dad is no longer here, it becomes yours" she sighs thinking about my dad. We spoke some more, and we grew tired.

I said my goodnights and got into bed, sliding quietly next to Jake, as if instinct, Jacob wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled against his warmth, I felt his cheek rest against the back of my head and his breath on my shoulder, I fell instantly asleep. I woke up to the birds chirping, I didn't recall waking up during the night from my nightmares, this was the first time in a while that I had such a good sleep. Jake was still asleep, so I snuggled closer to Jake and fell asleep once more. I was woken up with a kiss on the cheek and the bed shifting as I felt Jacob getting up and leaving the room. I kept my eyes closed as I was still a bit tired and fell asleep once more.

"Afternoon sleepy head" I heard Jake's voice a while later.

"Mmm…its still morning, I want to sleep some more" I mumbled. "Nope it's a little after twelve already" he answered. "Oh my hat!" I said sitting up quickly and then feeling dizzy. "Easy, take it easy, you've only just slept in, no need to be hard on yourself" he joked. "Nana's just finished making lunch, would you like something to eat?" he asked. My stomach rumbling answered his question. "Yeah, I'm hungry" I replied smiling. "Okay, gonna let Nana know you're awake and then I'm going to take a shower" he said kissing me. I noted his bags of new clothes were still in the room as he left. "Okay" I replied swinging my legs out of bed as he left to tell Nana.

I got up to go brush my teeth and made my way downstairs as Jake was on his way up. "Will be back in a jiffy" he said kissing me on his way up. "Morning Nana" I said as I made my way into the kitchen I looked up at the kitchen clock. "Or afternoon, I can't believe I slept in so late" I added. "Afternoon baby, I can believe it, you haven't slept well since you know when" she said. "It seems Jacob's presence manages to keep those bad dreams at bay" she said. "It seems so" I answered. "Kayla, you know what you need to do" she stated. "No Nana, it would be making him worry even more" I answered. "Kayla, you going to have to tell Jake, you can't keep secrets from him, it's going to wear you down" she whispered. "What secret are you keeping from me Kayla?" Jake asked as he rounded the corner of the kitchen, looking quite concerned.

My breath was caught in my throat, not only because of what he had heard from our conversation, but he was standing at the kitchen doorway in just a pair of shorts and what a delicious body I might add. I shook my head to get myself out of thinking dirty thoughts of us, but also now that I would have to face the music. "Kayla?" Jake called me pulling me out of my trance, I swallowed hard.

I gave Nana a look of "you did this on purpose" look. Jake looked at me, then at Nana, he had a concerned look on his face. Nana then excused herself as Jake came to sit next to me. I panicked, his body was still slightly wet from the shower and he looked….stop it Kayla, I thought to myself. Jake touched my hand, "It's nothing Jake, really" I said. "It's not anything if your Nana is telling you that you should not keep it from me, tell me please, Kayla" he said sounding almost pleading. "Jake, I…" I took a deep breath and then I dove into the story of my nightmares I had been having and that I was not able to sleep.

I continued to explain to him that last night was the first time I had actually had a peaceful nights sleep, with no bad dreams. Jacob held me as I felt something wet on my shoulder. "Jake, are you crying?" I asked. "It's my fault you went through this, I should've been honest with you from the start, and you would have never left here that night which resulted in…" he couldn't finish it. "No Jacob, never think any of this was your fault" I said as he stroked my face and my hair, "promise me you will never keep anything from me again, no matter how silly you might think it is?" he asked and I promised as he pulled me in for a kiss.

Nana entered the kitchen smiling as we pulled apart, she dished up lunch and we spent the day putting our photos in our memory album Edward and Bella gave me. Jake left later with a dish of some dinner for Billy. "I'll see you later" he said kissing me good bye and saying bye to Nana. Jake left for the evening, Nana and I cleaned the kitchen. I felt better knowing that Jake knew of my nightmares, but how was I going to prevent them from happening I was not sure. But little did I know Jake had an idea….

Months flew by, Jake would spend the nights sleeping over but would leave early morning to go home and get ready for school. Then he would come over and we would drive to school together. Before we knew it our schooling was coming to an end and graduation was upon us as was the last of our school summer holidays. It had been nearly a year since the incident….

As Jake and I got ready for graduation day, I drove Nana and Jake took his dad to the school. The only discussion that was in the air was what college or what one was going to be doing once we graduated school. Jake was very unsure about his future because of his pack responsibilities it was going to be difficult for him to commit to full time employment, but he enjoyed working on cars and motorbikes. As for myself, I decided to do a course on photography, as this was something I come to enjoy since doing our memories book and the camera the Cullen's got me started on.

We decided we were going to take our last summer break before we started on our futures, but I had an idea for Jacob, but would have to wait to speak to him over the holidays. Not too sure if he would agree to it but would have to give it a try.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to everyone for reading and sending reviews, all your comments are really appreciated.**

Nana thought the summer time would be the perfect time to go house hunting. I took Nana round to Estate Agents but found nothing she was interested in. When we got home she pulled out a file and opened it on the kitchen table and pulled out papers from it. "Well I guess I will need this now" she said to herself smiling. "What's that Nana?" I asked as I sat opposite her putting a glass of juice down for each of us. "This was a house your grandpa was going to build for us when we retired" she answered. As I looked at it, it was building plans for a cosy looking two bed roomed house, it had a large open plan kitchen with dining area, lounge, bathroom, two double bedrooms. It looked very cosy.

"Nana, why do you need to be in a hurry to find another place?" I asked sipping my juice. "Because, you have just turned eighteen and Jake is going to be nineteen, soon enough you will want to be on your own and I want to be prepared for when that time comes" she answered. "One never knows what surprises will be in store for us over the coming year" she added smiling as she knew something I didn't.

"Huh?" I said. "Never mind my baby" she responded. Later the afternoon she phoned around for the agents in charge of plots on the reservation. Finally she got in touch with someone who advised they had just been advised of a plot of land they could sell on the reservation, but could only take her there next week once they had received all the necessary paperwork for the plot. During the start of the summer holidays, Nana and I spent a lot of time together along with Jacob.

Sometimes Jake and I camped out with the pack at the beach when days were hot. Things quietened down a lot around La Push. I loved to sit and listen to the legends and of when they went to war with the vampires etc. The guys were sitting around the fire and they were talking about their times together when the Volturi came thinking that Bella and Edwards baby was a threat. And before that how Leah tried to take a vampire down on her own that Jake had to jump in and it caused himself to be injured. I was a little down with the idea of how Jacob at that time was wiling to die for Bella, but I knew Jacob loved me now.

We were having so much fun; Seth was sitting with me while the guys played football on the sand. The girls decided to join in, the pack never got to see my speed up front, so Jake, myself, Seth, Embry, Quil and Leah were on one side. Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Colin and Paul were on the other side; Brady offered to referee the game. Brady blew the whistle and the game started, Jake got the ball and threw it at me, I caught the ball and ran, and our team made sure no one came in contact with me as I ran to score us a touch down. It was so much fun, we beat Sam's team.

Later that evening after the bonfire and food at the beach, I headed off to our tent on the edge of the forest. I said goodnight to everyone, most of the imprints had gone to sleep already, Jake who wasn't really tired at the time was willing to come with me, but I told him he should stay with the pack and that I would be fine. I slipped out of my clothes and put some shorts and top on to sleep in, and slipped in underneath the light blanket we brought with. I could hear the guys chatting and laughing in the distance. I then fell into an uneasy sleep.

_This dream was different, the start was different, I found myself in the forest, I heard screaming and growling so I followed the sounds. I came into a clearing, it was beautiful, circular clearing and there in the clearing was Jacob fighting in his wolf form as Bella watched him. I knew Jacob loved me, but he fought to get to Bella._

_I watched as he made his way to her and phased leaving him standing there naked he took her; he held her turning her that he now faced me. He looked up at me and then bent down to kiss Bella, passionately, he watched me as I watched them. Next moment she was naked and he laid her down laying himself on top of her, all this while watching me, she watched me… He proceeded to kiss her chin, down her shoulder and cupping her breast. Bella was moaning softly as he did this. They were both watching me, waiting for my reaction. _

"_Jacob…please….don't…" I whispered as the tears came running down my face. "You don't love me Kayla…" he said looking up at me as he parted Bella's legs. "I do love you Jake, please don't, not her, Jacob…..NO!" I sobbed loudly….._

I was shaken awake "Kayla, Kayla, what's wrong?" I heard Jacob's voice. I sat up so quickly pulling myself away from Jake. "What?" I asked still in the moment of confusion. "Kayla, you were crying and calling my name, what happened?" he asked. "Stupid dream" I responded wiping my eyes. "I don't think so, you were begging me not to do it, you said Bella's name, look at you, and you're shaking Kayla" he said as he pulled me towards him wiping my face and then into his warm arms, I couldn't believe how this dream actually affected me.

"I'm fine Jake, now that you are here" I replied hugging him back. "Kayla you know I love you" he said looking deep into my eyes, fearing what my dream must have been after the talk around the bonfire, every bad thought I had disappeared. I didn't think twice as I fell into Jake and kissed him, Jake was caught off guard but quickly regained himself and deepened the kiss, it became electrifying, but it didn't stop there. I ran my fingers down Jakes rock hard abs, he pulled me onto his lap, so I was now straddling him, and he squeezed my tiny hips, pulling me closer to his now growing bulge. Our hearts were beating fast; Jake as well as I was very new at this. His hand lift the hem of my top and pulling away from me as if seeking permission, I helped him take the top off as he moved me closer to him and I felt my centre, my wet centre touched his hard throbbing manhood. Jake cupped my breast and his lips made its way towards them. He put his moist mouth over my hardened nipple and I released a moan and we grinded ourselves against each other. He laid me down and hovered over me, lowering him on top of me and we kissed, grinding ourselves against each other. "Kayla, not now, not here, the pack will hear us" he whispered as we kissed passionately, and in the heat of the moment. "Sorry, I think we got a little carried away" I whispered and I could feel we got carried away. He pulled me close to him and held me until we both fell asleep.

We were woken up to the noise of the guys outside, some were taking down their tents, and others were getting breakfast started. Jake and I got up and pulled some track bottoms and tops over our clothes. "Morning" Jake and I called as we stepped out of our tent. "Morning love birds" called Quil, wriggling his eyebrows at us. I blushed knowing they must have heard our make our session last night "Morning" the rest called out. "Mm, what's for breakfast?" I asked. "Well let's see what we have left over" chuckled Embry. "There's bacon, mushrooms, egg and bread, sandwiches everyone?" he asked. "Yeah" called everyone. "Did you guys at least get some sleep last night?" questioned Paul, as he showed some thrusting gestures at Jake. "Paul quit it!" shouted Jared.

Kim and I got stuck into making the bacon and mushrooms, Jake got egg duty and everyone sorted their own bread out. We piled the bacon on one plate and mushrooms on another whey they were done. One by one everyone made their sandwiches, once everyone had eaten; we cleaned up and headed back for home. Emily helped dish up the food while the guys were grabbing their plates to dish their food.

Things had been much quieter in La Push these days. Jake dropped me off at home and would see me later; he was going to drop the camping gear off at home, take a shower and would be back afterwards. Jacob kissed me goodbye.

I walked in the front door to find Nana busy in the kitchen. "Morning Nana" I greeted. "Morning baby, did you have a good time with the pack?" she asked. "Yeah it was fun hanging around the pack, Kim is a lovely girl" I replied as I noted post on the table. "Oh, here's post for us" said Nana as she peeled potatoes, a lot of potatoes. I picked up an envelope addressed both to Nana and myself, it was a wedding invite.

**Hope you guys are enjoying, the story calms down a bit, but it will be picking up again soon, read & review**

**xxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**The setting of the story calms down a bit, it will start picking up soon enough, please remember this story is rate M for a reason…..ENJOY**

Sam and Emily have finally set a date; I was so excited for them. Their wedding date was set for 1 October, which was perfect as Jake's nineteenth birthday was 25 August and we had planned a huge party for him. As arranged with Billy, we planned for his party to fall on the weekend before his actual birthday as I had a surprise gift for him. Billy asked if we could hold Jake's party at our place as his place was far too small. Nana said it would be perfect and we finalised the necessary arrangements for Jacob's party.

Jake had an idea that we were going to throw him a party, but had no idea that it was going to be a huge one. I sent out all the necessary invites. I invited all of the Cullen's, the entire wolf pack and partners, Mrs Clearwater and a few other friends. I arranged the foods and drinks, all was planned to down on the 20 August.

Jake's party rounded the corner and I was finalising all the last minute details. I didn't let on with the pack what we were going to do with the party fear of them giving too much away through their pack minds. The day arrived and all the guests were arriving, the pack helped me clear Nana's living room so that there was enough room for everyone. Jake was having so much fun at his party and everyone was having a great time. The time had arrived for the gifts to be handed out; Jake received a lot of lovely gifts from everyone. It was very late when guests started leaving, and Jake was getting tired, he was staying the night as I had planned as it was part of my gift.

We finally saw all the guests off and said goodnight to Nana, Jake seemed a bit off when we went off to the room. I thought I would try and lighten the mood at bit. "Jake, how do you feel about flying?" I asked. "Don't know, never flown before, why?" he asked. "Just curious" I smirked. "Curious, why Kayla?" he insisted. "Well, I…er…didn't want to tell you, but I am kinda kidnapping you for a week" I said quickly. "Ha, kidnap me, I don't think you could do that" he stated. "Awwe, don't be such a pooper!" I said. "Mmm, pooper, at least I didn't forget!" he said sounding disappointed. "Forget, forgot what?" I asked not sure what he was on about.

"Never mind…" he snapped as he walked into the bathroom closing the door, leaving me standing there in the bedroom shocked. I finalised things before Jake got out the bathroom, I kissed him as he walked past and I went to shower. I could hear Nana saying goodnight to Jake and then tapped on the bathroom door. I opened it, "night my baby" she said. "Night Nana, sweet dreams" I replied. "Paul will be here at six" she whispered glancing at my door.

"Thanks for that Nana, I hope he is fine with it" I replied. I walked back to my room, Jake was standing in the middle of the room looking angry and shaking. "Jacob, what's wrong?" I said as I walked quickly to him, holding his arms to calm him down. "Where are you going, why is Paul coming here tomorrow morning?" he asked through gritted teeth and glaring at two packed suitcases near the door. Jake had noted that over the last few weeks, he saw Kayla and Paul chatting more than usual and always stopped when Jake was in hearing range. Paul also kept his mind occupied with other thoughts when ever he and Jake were on patrol together.

I then noticed tears running down his cheek. "Oh Jacob, no, no, it's not what you think, arrgh, okay this was going to be your birthday present." I said taking his hands into mine.

"We are going away for a week" I quickly said. Jake started shaking even more. "What, you, Paul, why, Kayla?" he pleaded. "What, wait, Jake, no!" I raised my voice a bit, catching Jake's attention. "You and I are going away for a week, this is my present to you and Paul is taking us to the airport" I said sounding a bit snappy, which ended Jake's shaking. "What?" he replied sounding like an idiot. "Oh no, I am so sorry, I've just blown it haven't I, the surprise?" he asked and I nodded.

Jake smiled the biggest smile and picked me up and hugged me. "I am so sorry, thank you!" he said in my ear. He put me down and I smacked his arm. "Ow" he said. "Please you didn't even feel that and how could you think I was running off with Paul!" I said with my hands on my hips annoyed. "I am crazy about you and…._I got jealous_…" he quickly mumbled. "Jake" I just looked at him as he laughed at my facial expression, which caused me to laugh. "We need to get to sleep, up early for us tomorrow morning" I said setting the alarm. "Where are we going?" asked Jacob as he wrapped his arms around me kissing me in my neck, knowing exactly what that does to me. "You're going to have to wait for tomorrow for that bit of your present" I said switching the bedside lamp off. "Mmmphfff" Jake responded and pulling me closer to him and smelling my hair.

I woke up with the sound of the alarm going at five in the morning. "Jake, wake up, come on" I said nudging him awake, but he just rolled over and held onto me, that's when we heard a noise downstairs. Jake sat up, "breakfast" he whispered smiling. "Morning to you too" I commented. "Morning my baby" he replied kissing me. "But the stomach is talking" he grinned pulling me up from the bed and going downstairs, Nana was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning Nana, what you doing up so early?" I asked. "Making my babies some breakfast" she replied. "Ah, thanks Nana, just what I needed" said Jake as he sat down, Nana put some bacon in his plate with some toast and eggs. "Nana, you didn't have to" I answered. "It's no problem at all, I'm up every morning at this time" she responded as she put some toast, bacon and egg onto a plate for me and her.

We finished our breakfast, Jake and I offered to do the dishes but Nana insisted we go and get finished as Sam would be here in a half an hour. "Er, Kayla" called Nana as Jake and I were leaving the kitchen. "Yes Nana?" I answered and entered the kitchen again and Jake made his way upstairs. "Just wanted to speak to you about, about you know when a man and a woman…" she stammered. "Nana, no, we are not going there, you don't have to, mums already given me the lecture and we got it at school and Jake and I haven't…." I insisted. "Phew, okay, then just be safe please" she responded. "Nana!" I squealed and left to go and get done.

As I entered the room Jake was grinning ear to ear, he had obviously heard the conversation. "Don't you even say anything Jacob Black" I said feeling embarrassed I threw a pillow at him. "What, does she know we have been very close!" he laughed as he caught the pillow, I stood there like a fish, my mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out, when he walked past me and kissed me, leaving the room so I could get dressed. Once I was done I collected our bags and was on my way down stairs, Nana and Jake were having a conversation. Jake saw me with the bags and came up the stairs to collect them and put them at the front door.

We were chatting to Nana a bit when there was a knock at the door, Paul entered. "Morning all" he greeted. "Hi Paul" we responded. "Ready?" he asked spotting the bags near the door. "Yip" Jake responded and picked up the bags and followed Paul out the door to put it in the car. "Take care my baby and have fun now, I love you two" she said as she kissed and hugged us goodbye. I quickly doubled checked I had all the necessary paperwork for our trip and left.

It wasn't long we were on the open road on our way to the airport. I was in the back seat and watched as the sun rose on the horizon, it looked beautiful. Jake and Paul were chatting and catching up on some news. Apparently there had been a new unfamiliar scent around Forkes and La Push, it was around for short time and disappeared after they chased it. The source of the scent hadn't been back since, Jake wanted to know if it would be better if he stayed in La Push, but Paul said Sam insisted that all was fine and that we deserved time out.

We arrived at the airport with enough time on our hands. "Thanks Paul, see you in a week" I said. Jake said his goodbyes as he pulled our bags from the car. We headed for departures and I pulled out our flight tickets and passports from my bag and went to check in. Jake, up until that time still had no idea where we were going, we went to the waiting area to board our flight, as we entered the waiting area, Jake who was right behind me moved closer to my ear "Hawaii, we're going to Hawaii?" he squealed. "Happy Birthday Jake, this is your present from me to you, time together on our own" I said turning to face him, he facial expression confused me. "You don't like it" I asked not sure. "Like it, I love it!" he said grabbing me into a hug and giving me one of those electrifying kisses and then back away with a huge smile on his face.

People in the waiting area were looking at us, probably thinking "honeymooners, newly weds" I thought. He picked up the bags and we went to sit down and wait till boarding started.

We didn't have long to wait before they started to call to board, thank goodness for that because Jake just couldn't sit still from all the excitement, he was like a little child before Christmas. We were on the plane; Jake put our luggage into the overhead compartments above our seats. People seemed to try and avoid Jake, I think he buffed size and height might have intimidated a lot of people, Jake was turning nineteen but he looked like a man of late twenties and hell of a build to go with it. Oh….the things I could think of doing with that body… Focus woman, focus, as I thought of things I could do to with that body.

Jake was eager to get off the ground, as he had never flown before and it was a new experience for him. The air hostess did their safety instructions bit and advised that we were on time and that it would take about five hours until we arrived in Hawaii. She also advised that she would let us know when we had flown over the time zone so we could set our watches back two hours.

"So we'll be going back two hours?" asked Jake. "Yeah" I responded. "So we gain two hours, cool" he smirked. We got chatting a while, I took out the brochure of the resort we were going to and showed him all the things we could do while there. There was scuba diving, jet skiing, yachting, surfing, snorkelling etc. "But Kayla, how are we going to pay for all of this?" asked Jake. "With this" I replied pulling out my bank card. "No Kayla, I can't expect you to pay for this from you own money" he said.

"It's your birthday, and I am supposed to spoil you for your birthday, and besides remember, what's mine is yours and vice versa, so this is yours" I said pulling out an envelope with Jake's name on it and passing it to him. "This is yours, whenever you need it" I said handing it to him, reluctantly taking it he opened it. "I can't accept this, it's your money" he insisted, but after some whispered debating and me then ignoring him, he finally gave in and accepted the card with a huge humph, coming from him.

I leaned my head on Jake's shoulder and closed my eyes for a bit; Jake was staring out of the window while playing with my curls. I must've dosed off because Jake nudged me awake, "Kayla, time to wake up, we need to put our belts on, we're landing" he said sounding a bit excited again. I sat up and put my belt on as I checked my time. "You must put your watch back by two hours" he said glancing at my watch and then I turned the time back.

"So have you decided what all you want to do?" I asked. "No, not really" he responded sounding a bit dull. I decided there and then we would try and do a bit of everything, because he still felt bad about the money situation. I would need to speak to him really soon about the idea I had planned or at least an offer I had for him.

We disembarked the plane and were in a taxi on our way to the resort we were booked into, it was a quick drive, about twenty minutes. The drive to the resort was absolutely breathtaking, even Jake couldn't deny it. I took photos as we drove; we had fun taking photos of each other while in the taxi. Jake and I checked in at the hotel, we were escorted to our room. Our room had a lovely little terrace facing the sea and the scenery was awesome. Jake couldn't stop smiling; he walked from the living room into the bedroom and straight into the bathroom.

"Kayla, come see this bath" Jake called, I went into the bathroom and it was round bath / jacuzzi, separate shower, it was cool. He stepped out of the bathroom and awed at the bed, it was huge and looked really good to sleep on, he put the bags down and went out to the terrace, and I followed him there we wrapped our arms around each other. "This is an awesome birthday present, thank you so much, I love it" he said, I kissed him. "It's a pleasure, now you must just enjoy yourself" I replied as we stood and watched the scenery for a bit.

"Time to unpack before we head out" I said going back inside. "So how long did you say we are going to be here for?" asked Jake. "An entire week" I said smiling. "Cool" he said unzipping his bag. "What all did you pack in for me?" he asked. "A bit of everything" I responded. I walked over to our bathroom and starting packing mine and Jake's toiletries on the shelves provided when I heard Jake yawn.

"Want to take a nap?" I called from the bathroom. "Nah, I want to take a walk around first" he answered. "Okay, let me just phone Nana and let her know we have arrived" I said coming out of the bathroom and into the living room, pulling out my phone out of my bag and ringing Nana. I didn't have to wait long for it to be answered. "Hello" Nana's voice. "Hello Nana, we've arrived and in our hotel now. Yes it's beautiful, I will tell him, oh, okay, hold on" I said looking at Jake and handed the phone to him. "Nana wants to talk to you" I said as I handed Jake the phone, he stopped taking his clothes out of his bag and took it.

"Hey Nana" he said as I went back into the living room. "I'm..oh…no…it's not like…but…alright…yes Nana, yes Nana, okay, thank you, here she is, bye" he said beet red as he handed me the phone. "She wants to talk to you" he said turning his face away from me and started digging in his bag. "Hi Nana, okay, thanks, will talk to you in a few days, love you, bye" I said ending the call; Jake had just nervously and quickly put something in his bedside drawer, before returning to his bag.

"Hey, what was that all about?" I asked startling him a bit. "Oh nothing, packing my stuff, come let's go for a walk" he said taking my hand and leading me to the door, not before I grabbed my bag and our room card.

I decided that while we were out we could go and book our activities for while we are here. I looked over at Jake; he looked a bit shaken up and really nervous. "Jake, what did Nana say to you?" I asked. "Nothing, just threatened me a painful death if I didn't ensure that I took care of you and brought you home safe and sound" he said, still not looking at me. We walked around part of the resort; we booked a few activities for during our time here.


	28. Chapter 28

We made it back to the hotel having missed lunch we were starving, so we went down to the restaurant and got some lunch. Jake was so hungry he had two helpings. Later we took a walk along the beach, we were enjoying the sea and the people were so friendly. We stopped at stalls along the beach front and bought Jake a colourful shirt, Jake was looking at sunglasses and trying a few on, one looked sexy on him. "Jake, it looks gorgeous on you, why don't you get it, there is money in your wallet" I said and walked away before he could say anything. Jake pulled out his wallet a bit confused to find it full of notes. He bought himself the sunglasses and the came up behind me and kissing me on my shoulder.

"Hello handsome" I complimented him on his glasses. I bought Nana a lovely sun hat and kaftans outfit. I had a look at some sun glasses as well and Jake insisted on buying me a pair which I let him, it made him feel a bit better. We headed back to the hotel and decided to have an early night so we could get up early in the morning and get most out of our day here. While I showered, Jake ordered room service, and relaxed on the bed.

As soon as I was done, he showered and room service arrived, the air was warm outside so we decided to sit outside on the terrace and eat our dinner. We then relaxed in bed and watched a movie till we fell asleep.

I woke up in Jake's arms, feeling I had a good night's sleep. I kissed Jake, stirring him slightly. "Mmm, morning, you slept well" he said. "Morning, yeah, thanks to you and your wonderful arms" I said smiling at Jake lying there with his eyes still closed. "Come on, today is the beach and sun for us" I said getting up. "Okay, but first its breakfast" he said jumping out of bed and kissing me then reaching for the room service menu. I took out my swimming costume, sarong and sandals and headed to the bathroom to change.

"What will it be for you?" called Jake from the living room. "Muesli and yoghurt" I responded. "Okay" he replied and then I heard him talking on the phone. I got changed and brushed my teeth, tied my hair up in a messy bun with some curls hanging loose, tied my sarong around my breasts so it covered me completely and my scar didn't show, as I was not sure if I should walk out with it around my waist or what, so I left it around the breast area and exited the bathroom. Jake ended the call as I passed him and I kissed him on the head. "Breakfast is ordered" he said hugging me from behind and kissing my neck.

"Mm, you look gorgeous" Jake whispered in my ear as he ran his hands up and down my waist. Turning me around our lips mashed into each other and the scene started turning a bit heated. I was moaning softly into Jake's mouth and he pulled my hips towards his now growing throb. His hands found its way to the knot in my sarong and started undoing it. I could feel my sarong being loosened and fall away. "Jake, I think you had better go and get dressed" I said breaking our kiss and bringing him out of his trance as I could feel his excitement. "Yes, I think I had better" he said quickly grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom. He came out in his black shorts, his colour shirt, unbuttoned and flip flops as I was busy tying the sarong around my waist. "Ooh" he said. "Oh come on Jake" I said blushing a bit. "That colour suits you" he said as he looked at my lime green bikini.

Jake walked over to me and eyed my breasts, his face contorted with pain as he ran his finger over my scar; it upset him when he saw it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, distracting us. "Room service" called a gentleman bringing us out of our nightmare.

I walked over to open the door as Jake was just brushing his hair. "Morning ma'am, your breakfast" he said staring at me. "Thank you, this way" I said leading him towards the terrace, he pushed the trolley following me, still staring at me. (I didn't know this). I heard this slight growl from the doorway and saw Jake not looking too happy at the room service guy. The guy quickly looked at Jake and saw Jake's face; I thanked him and walked him to the door. "Jake, calm down!" I said as I walked back to him. "You didn't see how he was looking at you" he said. "Come on, lets eat something" I said taking his hand and we went to eat out on the terrace. "Did you order the entire breakfast menu?" I said laughing looking at Jake's huge plate of breakfast he had ordered.

Jake and I were having a good time on our own, learning to get to know each more and more, nothing to interfere or be in the way, just the two of us. After our breakfast we went to walk for a bit and then we headed off to the beach. The water was warm and we could swim quite far out, Jacob loved every moment of it, it's like we could forget the world around us, like it was just us, simple and normal, none of the pack duties, vampires etc. Jake swam up to me and grabbed me under water. I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist and moved closer until our lips touched. We kissing deepened, I ran my fingers through Jakes hair as Jake dug his fingers into my waist, making the kisses more urgent and passionate, but the time we pulled apart we were panting.

We stopped off for some lunch, then off to the souvenir shop and bought a little something for everyone back home. Over the next few days we managed to cram in so much things that every night we passed out exhausted, that Wednesday rolled on so quickly, I couldn't believe we had been here four days already. Jacob decided that evening we were going out for a romantic dinner at the hotel restaurant.

I got dressed in a lovely halter neck summery dress and heels and did my hair up with some curls hanging. Jake looked very handsome in his casual slacks and shirt, but he looked particularly nervous. Jake ordered a bottle of wine, which was strange because neither Jake nor I drank really, so we tried a sip of the wine and it was quite nice and sipped on it throughout the evening. Talking was so easy for us, we always had so much to talk about, laugh about and plan about.

Our starters arrived which was a salad, then our main meal arrived, not only was the food fantastic, but so was the company. Jake was chatting and joking, more than he normally does, but that was until the dessert arrived. The waitress smiled at me as she put my dessert down in front of me. "Kayla" called Jake. "Jacob" I responded as he took my hand, he looked like he was going to get sick "Jake are you…." I said as he cut me off. "Kayla, you know how I feel about you, you're more part of me in many ways, my soul mate, and forever?" he said.

"Yes Jake" I answered watching a nervous Jake, when all of a sudden it seemed the entire restaurant went silent, everyone stopped what they were doing. Jake stood up and came round to my side of the table and went down on one knee…..

**Sorry this one is so short, will make up in the next one, hope you enjoyed it, reviews please…..**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the cliffe hanger, I think it adds character…lol….but I thought I would keep you guys on the edge of your seats…..pls don't forget to review/message and give me your thoughts….Remembered rated M for a reason….**

"Kayla Hawkes, would you do me the honours of marrying me?" he asked quickly and then pulling out a box from his pocket and opening it up. "Oh, Jake" I said quickly as this shocked me, my heart was hammering against my chest, I was lost for words for some reason, it's like I didn't know how to speak. "I…er…" I stammered, I couldn't believe I was stammering, people were staring at us as I turned to look at Jake, I looked into his eyes, he started looking panicked, because I hadn't given him an answer.

I could hear people were starting to whisper around us. "Yes Jake, I will marry you!" I said and the restaurant broke out into applause and Jake pulled the ring out of the box, slipping the promise ring off my finger and slipped the engagement ring onto, he then slipped the promise ring onto my right hand ring finger. This was the first time I got to see the ring now, it fitted perfectly. The ring was dainty white gold which looked like leaves around the diamonds, it was beautiful. Jake kissed me and hugged me, "thank you" he whispered.

People came past to congratulate us as we got stuck into our desserts, by the end of the evening and having drank two bottles of wine and eaten ourselves full we headed back to our room. When we entered the elevator Jake came over and started kissing me, I had my shoes in my hand. The elevator stopped on our floor and we got out, Jake leaned me up against the door of our room and carried on kissing me, once again the kiss deepened. I struggled swiping our room card Jake gave it a try while still kissing me, the door opened so quickly as we were leaning against it that we fell inside and started laughing. Jake helped me up and we carried on from where we left off, Jake using his foot he closed the door behind us.

We made our way to the bedroom, the passion of Jake's kissing sent shock waves through me, and I could feel my panties getting wet as his hands ran up and down my body. I could feel that this was getting intense, but I was enjoying it and by the way Jake's body was pressed against mine I could feel so was he. The moment was getting heated, I started unbuttoning his shirt. Jake took hold of my hands and moved back from me, he looked at me and I gestured to him it was fine; he smiled and kissed me more passionately and allowed me to continue unbuttoning his shirt. He found the zip of my dress and slowly undid the zip and tie at my neck, letting it fall to the floor as I stepped out of it; Jake's shirt fell on the floor. I undid the belt and button of his trousers, which fell to the floor. We were both standing in our underwear; Jake took a step back and viewed my body, which made me feel shy standing in my bra and lace panties.

Jake picked me up and moved me over to the bed and laid me down gently. We picked up where we left off and we started kissing each other passionately. Jake's kisses moved down from my lips to my jaw and onto my shoulder, quickly my bra left my body and Jake's hand cupped my dainty, but full breasts and his lips made it way to my breasts. His warm breath on my nipples made it hard as his tongue flicked it, he opened his mouth and filled it with my breast, sucking and nibbling it softly. A moan escaped from my mouth as I arched my back, his manhood digging onto my moist centre. I felt the need for him, to feel him, to touch him.

His mouth moved from my breasts to my stomach and as he started moving lower I gasped. Jake stopped and looked up. "It's okay Jake, not used to it" I encouraged him. "I will be gentle, I promise" Jake answered lowering his head down, moving himself down sliding his body between my legs, gently spreading my legs, lifting them over his shoulders, giving him all the access he wanted.

"Mmm, nice" I heard Jake whisper as I felt his tongue touch my wet spot, sending me into a frenzy. I clenched the blankets between my fingers scrunching them up in pleasure. Up and down, up and down his tongue worked it way over my hard and wet nub, sending waves of ecstasy through me. His tongue dove in and out of my hole; it was making me see stars of pleasure. He slid a finger in while his tongue was still working it magic, I gripped the sheets, lifting my hips in allowing him to delve deeper. "Jake….oh….Jake, please you have to stop, I am going to explode….aarrrggghhhh…..Jake….!" I panted. But Jake continued like he didn't hear me, ramming his fingers in and curling it slightly as it rubbed against the right spot, sending me into the land of ecstasy. "Jake!" I shouted as my body rocked with the spasms of an orgasm. Jake was moaning and he licked, sucked and licked all his could.

After my explosion of ecstasy and my panting, he moved up to me and kissed me; I slid my way out from underneath him and ran to bathroom. I ran the bath and pushed the buttons, Jake followed shortly, still in his shorts. "Come lets get into the Jacuzzi" I lured him as I slid his boxers off. We got in and we continued to kiss, my arm brushed against his manhood, so I slid my hand over it and started working it up and down. Jake laid back in the Jacuzzi and enjoyed the feeling of being touched and stroked. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as I continued to stroke his very hard and very big cock. Some moans were escaping him, I slowed down and made my way on top of him slowly that he didn't know what was happening till I was straddling him. "Kayla, what…you…" he said. "Sshh" I whispered as I slowly lowered myself onto his pulsing rod, he was huge and I had to do it slowly so I could adjust to his size. "Aargghh" Jake said as his gripped my hips as I slid down his shaft. "Oh…Kayla….good, oh…aargghhh" was all he could get out as I lifted myself slightly and moved down again. Jake put his hands under my butt and helped me; he drove his shaft into me and lifted me. We were both making noises of pure pleasure and panting. I could feel myself tightening around his shaft and I could feel Jake swell, "Kayla, we….must stop….before…..aaahhh!" he said as he quickly lifted me off him, picking me up and we were out of the jacuzzi back onto the bed.

Jake drove his tongue back into my mouth and we continued. Jake got on the bed and placed his shaft gently between my legs and entered me, after a few thrusts and more panting, Jake leaned over to his side of the bed as things were heating up again, he scratched around until Jake had clearly found what he had been looking for and we continued. "I'm going to cum" Jake moaned. "Jake, no…not safe…" I answered as I let out an orgasmic orgasm, not being able to hold it in, Jake also let go. "Aaah, Kayla…..oooohhhh….." he panted and we both came, we made a lot of noise. Jake slumped next to me and the first worry came to my mind. "Jake, I am not on the pill, we had no…." I was trying to say as he lifted something into my vision…a box of condoms an open box of condoms.

Relieved I snuggled into Jake as his steady breathing lulled me back to sleep. I felt his arms wrapping around me and we fell asleep. "Morning" he said. "Mmm, morning" I said stretching. "Aah" I cramped. "What's wrong, are you okay?" he asked. "Just a little sore, otherwise great, you?" I asked kissing his smooth chest. "Fantastic" he said stretching.

"Amazing actually" I corrected him as he laughed. "I'm going to jump into a shower, you want to order breakfast?" I asked as I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and started running the shower. I was in the shower when the door opened and Jake came in. "Thought I would come and join you" he said as he got into the shower with me. He took the sponge and started washing my back.

"So where did the box come from last night?" I asked him curiously. "Nana and the embarrassing phone call when we arrived" he said. "What Nana packed it in?" I asked. "Yes, in her words, just in case" he said. "And the ring, how were you able to put it in when I packed everything?" I asked. "Nana" he said turning me to face him. "How did Nana know you were going to ask?" I said as I took the sponge from him and started washing his back. "I asked her permission quite a while ago, it was my mother's ring, and Nana did me the favour and sent it to the jewellers to get it nice and cleaned up for you" he said. "Wow, it's your mom's ring, awe Jake, its beautiful" I said looking at the ring and then hugged him. "I love this ring and I love you" I said.

We got finished in the shower and Jake put a towel around his waist and I wrapped one around my body. "Are you gonna order us breakfast or what?" I asked running my finger down his perfect abs, teasing him. "No, not if you are going to do that!" he said picking me up and sped off to the room.

The box came in handy once again. I lay on Jacob's chest, when his stomach let off a rumble. "Hungry?" I asked smiling. "Mmm, now I am after that workout" he smiled. We got up and got dressed and headed out the door to the restaurant and get some breakfast before we headed out for out boat trip on the yacht for the day. Jake ate himself full as usual, as he burns his food so much quicker.

We made our way over to the harbour for the day, and boarded the yacht; we were no sooner out of the harbour when the captain had to turn back, as it so happened that Jacob ended up getting sea sick. It was so hilarious watching him hang over the side of the boat getting sick.

Once we got off the boat he couldn't stop apologising, but was happy to be back on solid ground. "I guess wolves prefer land to water?" I sniggered. "Hey not fair, I've never been out on a yacht before!" he said and ended up laughing with me. We heard some noises coming from the streets below the harbour and went to go and see what was going on; there was a small festival happening. I pulled out my small camera I brought along for our holiday and started happily snapping away.

Having so much fun I took loads of photos of Jake, Jake was laughing and so happy and every photo I took captured this. He tackled the camera away from me and took some shots of me as well. Every so now and then we would stop someone and ask them to take a photo of us.

The remaining of our stay flew by that our last day had arrived; we woke up early that morning and packed in our things with all the gifts we had bought. "Jake would you mind sorting out our bill at the front desk please" I asked. "How…?" he asked. "Your bank card Jake, here is your pin number" I said handing him his envelope that hand his bank card in it but now only had the pin number. "Bank card?" he said sounding confused. "Yes Jake in your wallet" I said as I continued packing up the last of our things, every so now and then I would glance down and look at my beautiful ring, and it was truly beautiful. "Oh, okay" he said, kissed me and left the room.

I doubled checked to see that we packed everything; there in the bin was the empty box and the place was nice and tidy. I picked up my handbag and took the handles of our bags and wheeled them out of the room. Jake was still at the front counter when I arrived in the lobby. "Thank you Mr Black, oh and Miss Hawkes, we hoped you enjoyed your stay and we hope you come back for your honeymoon?" he joked. We thanked the manager for a fantastic time and the doorman called to announce our taxi had arrived. "Thank you" called Jake as he turned to me "ready" he asked taking a bag from me. "Yeah, I'm ready" I replied as he took my hand in his other hand and we left the hotel and got into the taxi.

The drive to the airport was a quiet one, I leaned my head on Jacob's shoulder our hands entwined and Jake's thumb rubbed over my engagement ring absent-mindedly.

The flight home was quick, that we were no sooner through customs and Sam was waiting for us. He shook Jake's hand and hugged me; "welcome back guys, I believe congratulation is in order?" he smiled taking my hand to look at my ring. "Very nice, Jake, you did well" he smiled at Jake. The guys were chatting as they put the bags in the car and I got into the back seat, as much fun as I had being alone with Jake, I was happy to be back at home, we both loved La Push.

We were no sooner at home when the house started swarming with visitors, congratulating us on our engagement. Lots wanted to know if we have decided on a date yet, I then realised that Jake I never got to discuss our future plans really. I also never got to speak to him about my proposal / idea I had. Nana was eyeing Jake and my movements out most of the evening, she was very happy for us.

"Nana, we brought you a little something from Hawaii" I said pulling out a package from my bag, Jake then started giving everyone their little gifts we bought them. Nana thanked us for her gift and went to show it off to everyone.

Quil and Embry were the first to congratulate us. "Finally, it's awesome, you're gonna be our sister" said Quil swinging me around as I laughed. "Oh, but does that mean we don't get our kisses anymore?" pouted Embry. "Awe guys don't worry, you will still get your kisses" I said kissing them on the cheek. "Hey guys, that is my future wife you are begging kisses from" said Jake as he snaked his arm around my waist and kissing my head. "Don't worry Jake, we will still share with you" replied Embry as they burst out laughing. Bella and Edward came along next and congratulated us. "I am happy to see you so happy now Jake" said Bella. "Congratulations to both of you" said Edward shaking hands with Jake and kissing me on the cheek and so the evening went on.

I saw Edward and Sam in a deep discussion with some of the other pack, but didn't pay too much attention to it.

Finally the guests started leaving, that it was just the three of us left at home. I started yawing and bid them goodnight and went off to shower and when I got out I heard Nana and Jake chatting down stairs. I didn't bother waiting up I was so tired I fell fast asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night feeling a bit anxious, but a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, keeping me safe as I snuggled into his arms and went back to sleep.

The smell of breakfast cooking woke me up the next morning. "Mmm, that smells good, Nana's home cooked meals missed them" Jake whispered. "Sure does smell good" I replied kissing him good morning. "Morning handsome" I said as I pulled the covers off. "Morning my fiancé" he said pulling me back down and kissing me. Now would be the best time to speak to him I thought. "Jake can I speak to you about something?" I asked turning to face him on one elbow. "Sure" he asked more awake now.

"Well, I've been thinking, I know how passionate you are about mechanics and working on car's, bike's etc" I said. "Yes" he replied eyeing me out. "Well you know how you said that you wouldn't be able to take full time employment because of your pack commitments?" I reminded him. "Yup" he said. "I was kinda thinking that maybe you should start your own business, open your own mechanical shop and maybe someone working with you" I tried to ease into it. But he didn't say anything.

"If you have your own company and if you have pack work to do you can come and go and you please. What do you think?" I asked. "Well that is a brilliant idea, only problem is finances, it costs a lot to get a company like that started" he stated.

"But we do have the finances remember?" I reminded him again. "No, Kayla, you have spent enough of your monies on me, I won't allow you to put your money in such a huge investment like that, no!" he raised his voice. "But Jake it will be for both of us, please, its something you love to do, and we have the money" I suggested again. "No Kayla, you have the money, I don't and I won't take yours, and that is final!" he snapped at me getting out of bed.

He put his jeans on, his shoes and top. I could see he was angry, or more so upset. "Jake I saw the perfect place for you in town…" I was saying. "What, have you already started this on your own, you know what, I am not hungry any more, I think I will rather go home!" he snapped as he shook, clenching his fists he started for the door. "Jake please?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "No Kayla, I need to be left alone, I don't want your money!" he said raising his voice making me shrink back "Technically it's not my money" I whispered and then he was gone. I heard him say something to Nana and the door closed.

Nana was upstairs in no time. "What happened baby?" asked Nana and she came to sit by me and hold me as I was crying by this time. Through my tears I explained exactly what had happened and this was Jake's response. "He says he doesn't want my money, so what am I supposed to do, feel bad every time I want to buy him something, because it's from my money, it's not even my money, this is blood money, this is rubbish!" I vented. "Urgh, he is so pig headed and immature, we are bound together, it shouldn't matter whose money it is, it's ours, and doesn't he see that!" I said through gritted teeth, Nana just let me vent my anger out.

"Baby, he's a man, he feels inferior because he should be the one who takes care of his woman, and not you take care of him. Jake just needs a bit of time, he will come around" she said stroking my curls. "If he feels so strongly about this whole playing the man part then he could always pay me the money back when the business takes off!" I vented again.

**Yes I know this is their first official fight as a couple, hope you enjoyed it, reviews…..**


	30. Chapter 30

**This is a huge thanks to all those who have read and enjoyed my story so far….thank you**

**Mdanser**

**Neith4Weiss**

**Dubsdoll**

**Deanloverforever**

**For all your awesome reviews…..I hope it's up to your expectations going forward…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV:<strong>

I stormed into the house not paying any attention to my dad in the living room. "Whoa, hey there son, what's wrong?" called Billy. "Nothing!" I snapped. "That doesn't look like nothing, is everything okay?" he said pointing to Jake's shaking form and ripped jeans.

"What's got you so worked up Jacob?" he asked again this time in a softer tone and that just did it for me. I sunk onto the sofa and cried. Billy wheeled himself over to me. "Speak to me son" he said and just sat there, waiting for me to gather myself, because he knew I would tell him. "It's Kayla, I…" I started. "What Jacob, has something happened to Kayla, is she okay?" he questioned. "No dad, Kayla's fine, it's just that she is too good for me dad, she has money and wants to give me things and here I give her a hand me down ring and she loves it. She gives me a bank card which is a joint card to her bank account, so if I need money there is, from her account. I feel so useless because I have nothing to give her in return" I said.

"And you know what else dad, she is willing to help me start my own mechanical business so I don't have to commit myself to a job, but rather be available for the pack when needed" I said venting as Billy sat there and listened. "I don't deserve her and then she still says that it's not her money!" I ended my venting and sounded exhausted.

"Jake, you and Kayla are soul mates, its forever, but you need to do if you feel so strongly about this, is compromise with Kayla. I think it would be a brilliant idea if you had your own mechanical shop and you will have free time on your hands for Kayla and for the pack" he said. "Son, you could always tell her that you will pay her back every penny she had spent on the business if you feel that will make up, or make you feel better about it" he said.

"You could always put it in a separate account for rainy days or for something else later" he added. "But dad" I started. "No Jacob, I understand how you feel, but you also need to put yourself into Kayla's shoes and her heart, she is doing this because she loves you and it will benefit you both at the end of the day. If it were the other way round, you would be doing this for her" he added.

"But I am the man, I must take care of her" I responded. "You can be the man for her now, by loving her and supporting her, and then be the man who can take care of his wife when your business takes off" he said. "And I can understand why she is so willing because like she says it's not her money, meaning she didn't work for the money she got it because her mother and her husband passed away and this is probably the only way she feels good about using it, otherwise it could be wasted" he said.

We sat down and spoke some ore, I realised my actions were immature and that I should probably call Kayla and apologise.

I tried phoning Kayla, but Nana said she wasn't there, she had gone into town. I also asked Nana if she could pass a message onto Kayla, which she agreed to do. "Um, Nana, was Kayla alright after I left?" I asked. "No Jake she wasn't" responded Nana in a harsh tone. "I'm sorry Nana, if you can please pass Kayla the message" I said. "Bye Jacob" she ended the call.

I had to make it up to Kayla for being such an idiot, and for the stupid outburst, but what? I decided I was going to drive into town as well, if I saw her I was going to grovel at her feet there and then. If I didn't I would have to find something, I pulled my wallet out my jeans I had changed into and saw the bank card was there. "Dad, see you later, I got to make things right" I said leaving the house.

As I walked to the car Embry and Quil stepped out of the forest, "hey Jake, we were looking for you, how you been?" asked Quil as they did the man hug and fist pumping. "Guys, I need to get into town urgently" I said. "What's the rush bro?" asked Embry leaning up against the car. "I screwed up big time with Kayla guys and I need to get her something to make up to her" I said. "Already, Jake, what's wrong with you?" Quil bantered. "Listen I will meet up with you guys later okay" he said getting in the car and opening his window to say good bye. "Sure bro, catch you later" said Embry as I drove away.

The town wasn't very big but after walking around it I didn't find Kayla anywhere, so I went back to the mall and entered a florist and ordered a huge bunch of flowers and a slightly smaller one and then went off to the perfume shop and bought Kayla a bottle of her favourite perfume, Issey Miyake. I made my way back to the florist to collect the bouquets and then made my way back to Kayla's house. Her car was parked in the driveway, I started feeling a bit anxious about how my reception would be, as both ladies were fiery, so I braced myself and went over and knocked on the door.

I waited for someone to answer; this was strange for me, because we were so used knocking and just entering. I thought I would do this the right way, just then Nana opened the door. "Jacob, why didn't you just come in boy?" Nana said ushering me inside. "Hi Nana, is Kayla here?" I ask. "She's in the kitchen" she pointed and then I followed her into the kitchen.

I heard it before I even saw her, I heard her sniffing and then I rounded the corner and the sight before me made my heart sink, her eyes were red and swollen, and her ring was not on her finger.

Was I too late, had I gone too far this time I thought, this had sprung tears in my eyes "Kayla" I said as those green eyes saw mine. She saw the flowers and smiled, but there were still some tears, why, I was getting scared. She didn't love me anymore, but I can't live without her I continued to think. What I could I do to see her happy again, I would do anything she wanted me to, but was I….was I too late…..

"Hey there Jake" she said smiling at me as she put the knife down, but it was a sad smile; she walked over to me and hugged me. I put the flowers and gift down. "Oh Kayla, I am so sorry, I was a jerk" I said into her hair and then cupped my hands around her face and looked into her eyes. "I am so sorry, I was a jerk, an idiot, please don't end it, we can work it out, compromise, anything, just please don't!" I pleaded.

**Shall I make is a cliff hanger right here….**

**No…..I won't…..lol**

"End it?" she questioned me as she moved away from me to get a better look. "Who said anything about ending anything?" she asked again.

Now I was the one looking confused. "Your ring, it's off, your eyes, you look…" I said as I saw a big smile appear on her face. "Oh no Jake" she laughed wiping her tears. "I was washing the dishes, I always take my ring off when doing dishes and I just finished helping Nana cut onions, they make my eyes tear up" she said smiling at my confused expression.

"Oh" was all I could say, now feeling really stupid with myself. "Is that for me?" asked Kayla pointing to the smaller bouquet of the two. "No, this one is for Nana, sorry for this morning Nana" I said turning to her and giving her the flowers. "But these are for you" I said handing Kayla the larger bouquet and the gift bag. "Awe, its beautiful" she said taking them, Nana left the kitchen during this time to give us some make up time together and the opportunity to speak.

**Kayla's POV: **

"Jake I am really sorry about this morning, I shouldn't have, I wasn't trying to…" I said as Jake interrupted me. "No it's fine Kayla, I now know and understand what you had been trying to do, but we need to compromise if we want this to work and for future situations" he said. "I will accept your offer only if I can pay you back when the business starts to make money" he requested.

"That is absolutely fine with me" I replied with the biggest smile on my face. Jake kissed me and Nana walked in smiling and happy to see we have sorted things out.

I opened up my gift as Nana put our flowers into vases. "Aah, thank you, my favourite, just what I needed, I was running low" I said kissing Jacob. "Glad you like it" he responded kissing me back.

We helped Nana make dinner; Jake went to fetch his dad as Nana had invited him over for dinner. As the usual there was so much to talk about, when Billy suddenly piped up and said. "So when are you two going to get your own place?" he asked. "Dad, we only just got engaged, one thing at a time" Jake pleaded. "Jacob, this will be your home too when I move out" added Nana. "Nana, what are you saying?" I asked. "Well construction is already on the way with my new house and will be completed in about two or three month's time. So what I am saying Jacob is that you can move in here at anytime, this is your home now too" she said.

"And you will only be a phone call away should we need anything" added Billy looking at Nana. "Geesh, dad, you would swear you're trying to get rid of me already" Jake said and then looked at me. "No son, think about it, you sleep over here every night, most of your clothes are here" said Billy. "You practically live here already" added Nana.

"Thank you for the offer Nana, Kayla and I will talk about it" advised Jacob. We had a great evening and it was rather late when Jake too Billy home and by the time he got back Nana was in bed and I was waiting up for him.

He jumped into a shower and then into bed and we just laid there for a while, quiet, we had so much going on at present. "Loads of things to think about Jake?" I said as he was playing with my engagement ring. "Mmm, yeah, so when did you want to show me the shop you had in mind?" he asked. "Well, I would have to phone them first to try and get an appointment for us, hopefully it's not taken already" I answered. "Okay, can we phone in the morning?" he asked. "Sure" I replied.

"So when does your photography course start?" he asked. "Next Monday, I can't wait actually" I said. "Nana said her new place will be ready in about three months time, how about I officially moved in then, that's if you want me to?" he suggested. "I think that would be fantastic" I replied kissing him and then he turned to hold me and we fell asleep.

Morning arrived quite quickly, and once again we were woken up by the smell of pancakes, voices and laughter coming from down stairs. "It's some of the pack" Jake murmured into my hair. "So I hear" I responded rubbing my eyes. We got up and got dressed and followed the smell and voices downstairs. "Finally, you guys are up" grinned Seth. "Well yeah, you made enough noise" said Jake in response. "Morning everyone" I called as I rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Morning sunshine" they replied in unison. There sitting at Nana's kitchen table were Seth, Quil and Embry.

"Where's the others?" asked Jake. "Doing some shifts" stated Quil as he shoved and entire pancake into his mouth. "Shifts?" questioned Jake. "Yeah, Sam and Edward picked up that scent again, happened the day after you guys returned from your trip, so we have been doing some patrolling and keeping it at bay" advised Seth.

"I'm just going to call Sam quickly" Jake said kissing me on my head and heading over to the living room to phone Sam. They didn't talk for long when Jake entered the kitchen again and sat down beside me and plucked up a pancake from the plate. "Where's Nana?" I asked.

"Outside" Quil said pointing to the window; I could see Nana hanging up washing. I got up and went outside to help her, "morning Nana, let me do this" I offered. "Morning baby, you sleep well?" she asked passing me washing to hang up for her. "Yes thanks, so Nana, when did you get started on your building plans?" I asked. "Oh about a week or so before you and Jake left for your trip" she answered. "So…when are you going to show me where your new house is being built?" I asked. "Well I must go there later today and hand them a cheque, so you are more than welcome to come along" she said.

"Fantastic, oh shoot, I had better phone that guy for the mechanical shop so Jake can go and have a look at it" I remembered. We finished hanging up the washing and I went to make the call.

"Morning Mr Simmons, its Miss Hawkes, is there a possibility that my fiancé can come and have a look at the premises today?" I asked. "Hold on one sec" he responded. He came back onto the line and advised that he is showing the premises to a potential buyer, so I asked him to hold a moment. "Jake he's showing a potential buyer at twelve, he asked if we would like to meet him there in an hour." I asked. "Sure" replied Jake. "We can be there in an hour Mr Simmons, thank you" I said ending the call.

A short while later both Jake and I were on our way into town, I showed Jake where it was and he was already impressed with its location and it would make him the only mechanical shop in town, people wouldn't have to travel so far out to Mason's with his exuberant fees he charges. "Nice spot and its on the main road, no one can miss it" said Jake. We saw a gentleman waiting in the parking area of the property, so we pulled up along side him. Mr Simmons was an average size who immediately looked intimidated by Jake's size being over six foot and buff as he climbed out of the car.

I introduced them to each other and Mr Simmons quickly ushered us over to the front entrance. "So Miss Hawkes, how are you doing today?" he asked sizing Jake up and down. " I'm fine thank you Mr Simmons, and thank you for allowing us to see the property on such short notice" I thanked him. "Not a problem at all my dear" he replied as he unlocked the door, once inside you could clearly get a picture of this being the reception area. We then followed him through to the warehouse part of the building, which would be transformed into the work shop area and there were stairs leading up to two offices. After the tour, Jake had a huge smile on his face as he could see the potential of this place as I could.

"So do you think you could be interested in this property Mr Black?" he asked. "What's your price?" asked Jacob. He handed Jake a document and Jakes eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Mr Simmons, can you just give us a moment?" I asked moving Jake with me. "We are not paying that price" Jake whispered. "Jake, trust me, he wanted much more for this place, I have already negotiated the price and he has already dropped it considerably. And think about it, this place is in tip top shape, very little needs to be done and all you would have to do is buy your tools and equipment and have them put in.

If we don't take it now, we might regret it" I replied. "You can make that kind of money back in maybe two years, come on Jake, it's not like we are using our life savings, its money that could be put to good use, like this" I insisted. "On condition, our compromise?" he stated. "Deal" I answered.

"We'll take it Mr Simmons" Jake announced shaking his hand. "Fantastic, I will just go and get the transfer paperwork for you to sign" he said. "Can we please take a read through the paperwork, I would like my attorney to take a look at it before we sign it Mr Simmons" I requested. "And if we are satisfied with the paperwork, the funds will be transferred into your account by end of business day tomorrow" I added.

"Very well Miss Hawkes" he said leaving us there to go get the paperwork in his car. Jake took another look around and picked me up and kissing me. "Thank you" he whispered. Mr Simmons re-entered the building with his paperwork and handing it to Jake. "The keys will be at my attorneys, here are their details, and you can collect them once the funds have been transferred" he said passing us the envelope and a business card with his attorney's details on them. We all the exited the property. "Thank you very much Mr Simmons, nice doing business with you" Jake said shaking his hand once again and then shaking my hand, we watched as Mr Simmons got into his car and drove away.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi all, I do apologise for the delay in updating my story, it's been hectic, my daughter had dance, guitar etc and we also unfortunately suffered a death in the family, so had to take time out for all those things. But none the less I am back with my next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and once again, SORRY for taking so long...**

Jake turned to me, "you have an attorney?" Jake asked. "Well, yeah since Nana put her house into my name and since they were Nana's attorney's as well, so for any legal needs I go to them now" I replied. "Come they are around the corner" I said taking his hand and leading him to the attorney's office. "Hi Michele, is Mr Jones in?" I asked. "Yes, just a second Miss Hawkes" she said and left her desk. "How is it that she knows you so well?" asked Jake. "As I said, they handle all my legal things, like the inheritance, investments etc and Mr Jones knew my dad" I replied as Michele came back in. "Mr Jones will see you now Miss Hawkes" Michele said appearing back at her desk. "Thank you" I responded and took Jacob's hand and lead him into Gerald's office.

"Hello Kayla, what can I do for you today my dear?" he asked kissing me on the cheek. "Hi Gerald, this is my fiancé Jacob, Jake this is our attorney Gerald Jones" I said introducing them. "Pleased to finally meet you Jacob" he said shaking Jakes hand. "Like wise Mr Jones" replied Jake. "Gerald, please" Gerald responded. "I wanted you to take a look at a purchase we have just put in an offer for and see that the contract is all in order before I transfer the funds over?" I asked. "Okay let's have a look at the paperwork then?" he asked, I passed him the paper work, he glanced over the paper work briefly. "Okay, why don't you two go for some lunch while I go over this properly, see you back in just over and hour then?" he suggested.

"Thank you very much for this, also if you can have the other documents ready for me to sign when we get back" I said getting up, Jake and I left Gerald's office.

We took a walk along the main road to go to the mall and have lunch; we ended up at this burger place Jacob's absolutely loved. While there for a short while when Jake came up with an idea. "Nana's moving out right?" he said, I nodded in agreement. "She would more than likely take her furniture with right?" he asked. "Not sure, nothing's been mentioned about it yet, I could always ask, why?" I asked. "Well I thought that if she does, we can decorate the house the way we want, so maybe we should go and have a look at furniture?" he suggested sounding excited.

"Well she is going to the property a little later today, I could ask her" I said. "Cool" Jake responded as my phone rang, it was Gerald's office. "Hello" I answered. "Sure, thank you, see you shortly" I ended the call. "Gerald's done we can go see him" I told Jake, Jake slurped his last bit of drink, paid for our lunch and we headed off. When arriving at Gerald's office, Michele advised us to go straight through.

"Thank you very much for this Gerald" I said as I sat down. "The contract is all in order, you have scored yourself a nice bargain with that size property" he chuckled. "So Jacob, you can sign here, here and here, that's great. I will sign as your witness and your attorney" he stated. "Michele" he called on his phone, Michele entered a few seconds later.

"Michele, can you please make three copies of this contract and stamp them all" he asked passing her the contract Jacob and he had just signed. "Next is the Power of Attorney forms you asked for Kayla, here they are if you want to have a read through them" said Gerald passing me some forms. I read through it quickly, "perfect" I responded passing them back to him. "Great, now Kayla if you can sign here, giving Jacob authority, Jacob, you sign here please" he said as I signed and then passing the letter to Jacob to sign. "Hold on, what is this for?" asked Jake. "Jacob this document you are signing gives you Power of Attorney over all of Kayla's legal things, bank, investments, insurances etc, etc" he said.

"But why would I need or want that?" asked Jacob. "Jake, this is for if I am unable to get bank, if you are in need of funds for the business, or can't get into the office here to sign paper work for you, or if I pass away, you have control of signing rights to everything that is mine" I said. "I will give you two a minute" offered Gerald as he left his office.

I explained to Jake why exactly I was doing it and that it was for the benefit of us both, eventually he accepted and Gerald returned to his desk. Jake signed where he had to sign and Michele re-entered and took the new contract and made copies of them as well.

We were handed two contracts, one copy being of the business we had just purchase and the other being the Power of Attorney, which was for our own filing purposes. Now we were on our way to the bank to make the transfer and received the paper work to register Jake's company and to open up a business account.

On our way back home, Jake was coming up with ideas on what he wanted to do with the building. "Oh, by the way I am taking Nana to her property, you want to come with?" I asked. "It's cool, you spend time with Nana, I need to go and speak to Sam, and so I will meet you back at home later" he said pulling up outside of Nana's place, he kissed me goodbye and drove off. I was no sooner on the porch when Nana came out with my car keys and we were off. She showed me where to go and it was merely a ten minute drive from our house.

"Here it is" pointed Nana, I was impressed with how far it was already. "Nana, do you need any help paying for this, I mean you don't have to move if you have to put yourself in debt for this" I offered. "No my baby, that money you have been putting into an account for me has paid for all of this, so I am good thank you for your offer, but that house was getting far too big for me" she stated. "The only thing is baby, I wanted to speak to you about was the furniture, will be okay if I can take what I need?" she asked. "Nana, that is your furniture, please by all means take your furniture, Jake and I were talking about getting our own furniture" I said hugging her. "Thank you honey" she responded.

We got out the car and walked over to the site manager little office. The site manager spotted us and came over to greet Nana; they caught up to where the construction was at, at the present time. He confirmed that all building and landscaping would be completed by December. He showed me the plans and escorted us around to see how far they had come. "I think its going to look wonderful Nana and thank you" I said hugging her. Nana gave the site manager the cheque and we left shortly afterwards.

We made our way back home; Jake hadn't come back yet, so Nana and I spent the rest of our afternoon together. I told Nana that Jake and I had purchased a building site where Jake will start his mechanical shop. She was very excited with the news and that I would also be starting my course in photography soon. I got started on some dinner when I heard the front door and some voices, it sounded like some of the pack followed Jake home. "Hello Kayla, Nana" they greeted as the entered. "Hello boys" I answered. Quil came over and picked me up and swinging me around. "Quil!" I laughed as he put me down and then felt myself being lifted again, this time it was by Jake, he turned me around and planted a kiss on my lips. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Always" I replied. "Awe, look at the love birds" Embry sniggered. "Hey, have you thought of a name for your company yet?" I whispered to him. "Well I was thinking of Jake's Mechanics, or Hawke's Mechanics or maybe Black Hawke Mechanics" he suggested. "We voted for Jake's mechanics" voiced Embry as they settled around Nana's table, who was then smiling at them as Seth and Embry fought over a chair next to Nana. "I agree, I think Jake's mechanics is perfect, people will know who you are" I said. "Hear ye, hear ye!" called Quil as we burst out laughing as Seth beat Embry to the chair and Embry whacking him on the back of the head. "Hey watch it!" moaned Seth as Embry made another effort to whack him but Seth ducked so Embry missed it.

"Well you better decide on a name so we can register it and get your business up and running" I said kissing him on the nose.

Over the next few days we got Jake's business registered as "Jake's Mechanics", we got opened up a business banking account for him. I then transferred some starting up funds for him into his business account. Leah, who offered to help us, helped us get the telephone lines connected, helped ordering of the computer equipment etc. Once we confirmed the telephone lines were up and running we started planning the advertisements for a mechanic and a receptionist as well as advertising for the company. Leah in the meantime was helping out with the telephone calls; taking of messages and printing CV's that were sent through. Leah seemed to have calmed down a lot lately.

She managed the delivery of furniture and equipment for the workshop. In the evenings Jake and I would go through the CV's and choose the few that stuck out for us. Leah then called them to arrange interviews, Leah then also assisted Jake with the interviews as I had started my photography course.

We would then sit down in the evenings to confirm which out of the lot he would like to employ. It was decided on a lady in her late forty's to be employed as the receptionist and a guy in his early twenties for the mechanic; both applicants were local to the area so there would be minimal travel for them. Leah had been such a great help, that Jake and I agreed to offer her a part time position at the company, in the accounts department, along with another lady to help out in the accounts full time. Leah was happy with the offer, something for her to do she said and she would at least earn some money. This left Jake and Leah to finalise a lot of the last details of the company in getting it up and running.

The photography course was great; I had to a get a few things of my own to do my practical, and software etc as well. The course was exciting and it was great getting ideas of what to do. Jake would come home exhausted in the evenings as they were still working on getting the place organised as equipment was being delivered regularly.

**Fast forwarding…..**

I don't where the time flew to, but Sam and Emily's wedding was upon us. The day was beautiful, warm, perfect for their wedding, and I was going to be the photographer for their wedding. I drove Nana to the small chapel on the reservation, while Jake took his dad. The wedding consisted of only close friends and family. Emily looked absolutely beautiful on her day, Sam looked nervous, Paul and Jared were the best men, Leah and Kim were the bride's maids and they looked gorgeous in the long flowing dresses.

I got to take so many beautiful photos. Just around the back of the chapel was a gorgeous marquee set up which was to be for the reception. I got to dance with every single member of the pack; I even danced with Emily, Kim, Rachel and Claire. The wedding went as planned which was followed by the reception. As a wedding present Jake and I arranged for Sam and Emily to go away for a week, flights, transport and accommodation was all paid for. Nana and I left around nine pm while Jake stayed on to take his dad home. Jake arrived back at home about an hour later.

"Kayla" Jake called when he got in. "Up here" I answered from upstairs busy at the computer; Jake came in and kissed me on my forehead, then pulled a chair up next to me. He watched as I downloaded the wedding photos. Every so now and then he would comment of some of the photos or just have a good chuckle when the photo's of the pack downloaded, especially where some of them were dancing. Jake yawned and then went to lie down on the bed while I continued with the photos, deleting the bad ones. When I looked again, Jake was fast asleep which made me yawn. I finished up what I was doing and crawled in next to him.

In the morning Jake and I were up early, we needed to go do Nana's shopping, she was spending the day at Billy's. Jake and I decided to go and get a little something for Sam and Emily; we were looking for a beautiful wedding album as part of their gift from us along with a lovely frame to put an enlarged picture in.

We left the house and made our way into town and upon doing so we drove past Jake's new shop, he was beaming at it with the new sign outside and he had customers booked in for the next two weeks.

We made our way over to the shopping mall to do the shopping and then over to the photography store to buy the album and frame. We then stopped for some lunch before making our way back home. Jake went to get some of the bags out the car while I went to unlock the door, but the door was already unlocked and I remembered locking it. I looked over at Jake and then opened the door going inside. "Nana, Nana, are you home?" I called out; when no one answered I stepped back out onto the porch and turned to Jake, because I knew I locked it.

"Jake we did lock the door when we left didn't we?" I asked as he was bending in the boot taking out bags, at that time the direction of the breeze changed and Jake's body stiffened...

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the more reviews the more I will be encouraged to add more chapters on quicker….lol….**

**Thanks to everyone once again for adding me on their alerts etc….**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello I am back again with another chapter. Thanks to all those who have been reading my story and been so loyal.**

Jacob ran over to me quickly moving me out the way and away from the door. "Stay here" he said as he walked into the house. With this wolf speed he quickly went through the entire house, the scent was the strongest in my room, and it disappeared out the window which was still open. Jacob made his way back outside to me and pulled out his phone, putting his arm around my waist and leading me away from the house.

"It's been in the house" he said to the person on the other side of the phone and then closed his phone. "Edward is on his way" he said to me as we stood by the car, I was confused. Before I could ask anything he was on the phone to Embry who would let the pack know. It must have been maybe five minutes when some of the Cullen's pulled up in front, then we proceeded to enter the house as the pack came in from the back door. "Was anyone at home?" asked Edward. "No, we were all out" Jake replied. Jasper and Emmett came through the door.

"We lost the scent at the beach cliff" said Jasper. "But it's not the same scent as last time" added Emmett. "I know" replied Jacob. "My concern is what it wants here!" stated Edward. "Alex didn't have a mate did he?" questioned Seth, which sent shivers down my spine, frightening me. Edward read my mind and moved towards me. "It's okay Kayla, you don't need to fear him, he can't hurt you and we won't let anyone else try. Alex is gone" he said trying to sound reassuring. I just gave him a weak smile as Jake came over to hold me.

"No, he tried to make Kayla his mate last year" replied Edward looking at Seth as they all continued to talk about it.

I excused myself and went up to my bedroom while they spoke. I couldn't bear the thought of Alex being out there, but it was not possible he wasn't alive, I thought. But I still feared what ever it was out there. The Cullen's finally left and so did the pack. I heard Jake making his way up the stairs; I was at the computer busy printing the completed wedding photos. "Hey you, you okay?" he asked coming over to me and rubbing my shoulders. "I'm okay, thanks" I responded. "Come let's make something for dinner, before Nana gets home" I said getting up, but Jake caught hold of my hand before I could leave the room. He put his hands on my cheeks; he could see the worry in my face as he kisses me.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you" he whispered kissing me again and then pulling me into a hug. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen to start dinner. Jake decided he was going to cook dinner this evening. He was no sooner done with cooking when Nana arrived at home. "Mmm, that smells good" called Nana as she came in the door. "Hi there stranger" I answered. "Hello my babies, that smells like Billy's famous spaghetti bolognaise" she asked. "Yes Nana, it is the famous spaghetti" whispered Jake. "Ooh, better not let Billy know that Jacobs trading family secrets" Nana said laughing.

"You okay my baby" said Nana as she came over to me. "I'm fine" I replied as she took my hand and rubbing it. Jake brought Nana up to speed as to what had happened today while we ate our dinner. I wasn't at all that hungry, I ended up nibbling here and there, and Jake could see I was worried.

I then excused myself and decided to finish up Sam and Emily's photo's and put them in the album, while Nana and Jake spoke down stairs. Once that was done I headed for the shower as I could not stop shivering, even though it was not cold. I went to grab my pj's but they weren't where I last left it on the chair. "Jake, did you pack my pj's away this morning?" I called from upstairs. "Nope, sorry I didn't" he answered. "Nana, did you do any washing?" I asked. "No baby" she answered. "Okay, thanks" I said and turned back to the room. "That's weird, I know I put it here on the armchair" I said to myself as I went back into my room, I barely crossed the doorway when Jake was beside me.

"Is there anything else missing in your room?" he asked looking around the room. "I don't know" I said now searching my room. I looked up at my reflection in my mirror to notice one of the photo's of Jake and myself were missing. I walked over to my dressing table to find the photo on the table, torn in half, there was Jakes face smiling at me, but the part with me was gone.

"Jake" I called softly and he was at my side in a split second and taking the photo from my hand. He phoned Embry and stated they had to start patrols again. Jake insisted I didn't go to my courses in the morning, but I couldn't face being here and scared out of my wits. That night Jake did not sleep at all, he held me tight until I managed to fall asleep. I woke up a few times out of fear but Jake was there reassuring me all was okay and I went back to sleep.

I woke up to the sun beaming brightly outside, Jake offered to drop me off at class this morning, and then he would go to work from there. Leah had a set of keys to the office and she would open up for him and let the new staff in and get them started. I got dressed and got my books together and we were off, but not before Jake insisted I had something to eat for breakfast, so I nibbled on a muffin before I left. I was still pretty tired that I actually dozed off in the car until I heard Jake calling my name to wake me up. We had just pulled up into the campus parking lot. Jake pulled into a spot and turned to me.

"Don't worry Kayla, we are going to get who ever this is, they won't come near you again" he said as he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you" I replied holding him. "Well I will see you later then" I said kissing him goodbye and getting out the car. "Bye, have a good day, love you" he called back. "I love you too" I responded. "Will be here at four" he added as he waved goodbye.

**Sorry it's so short, will try to make the next one longer...read, review, comments all welcome...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Because of my delay in updating I have given you guys another chapter, I hope you enjoy this one, will try to have another chapter out soon.**

Weeks had passed by with no other incidences. Winter was on its way, the days were getting pretty chilly now. Nana's place was near completion as December was upon us. The builders were busy with last minute touch up and landscaping.

We started packing up Nana's things and slowly started moving her furniture and things over to her new place, it was so cosy. It just felt like home when we put her furniture in. During this time Jake and I had spent time also buying our own furniture and redid some of the interior of the house and replaced or painted it the way we wanted it. By the time Nana officially moved out, Jake moved in and our house was completed as well. My photography course was also now completed.

We asked Nana and Billy to spend Christmas with us which they immediately agreed. Jakes business had been very busy, that they started making a profit and was able to put money back into the business account, so things were going well on that side. One evening while Jake was watching a bit of tv and I was reading through one of my photography books in front of warm fire, Jake asked. "Have you thought about when we should get married?" he asked. I was kinda shocked at the question as we never really discussed it. "Well, yes and no, I have thought about it when we got engaged, but not to the point of when will it be exactly" I responded. "Why, have you thought about it?" I asked. "Yes, and you know how I want to be able to provide for you and take care of you and our children, so…I thought that it might have to wait for a bit, till I am able to do so for you" he said.

"Jake, you are already providing for me, look how well your business is doing" I commented. "Yeah, but I have only just started making a profit and I want to be sure we won't short a thing" he answered. "Say in about two years then?" I asked. "About two years, we can get married and possibly start our family, you will be twenty and me twenty one, a good age" he said. I was fine with that plan and Jake was happy.

Christmas came and went and so New Years rolled on, we had the pack and the imprints over for New Years along with Nana and Billy. Once again I was behind the camera taking photos, that was until Quil and Embry got hold of the camera and started taking photos. They caught everyone in the funniest moments, I knew I was going to have fun printing those photos. Everyone enjoyed themselves with the party going on into the New Year. Soon after the stroke of 12, most of the guests left, leaving Emily and Sam to help clean up the house.

My New Year's wish was that this year would be better than the last. After a few days in into the New Year I decided to go business shopping..I wanted to start my own business.

I started searching in the papers for a small studio I could run a small business from. Jacob came home one evening telling me of a small shop that just had a "TO LET" sign put up today and thought it would be perfect for me, he handed me the number he wrote down so I could call in the morning. Jacob's business was going so well, he was talking about possibly employing another mechanic. So I helped him put another advertisement in the local newspaper. This year truly looked like it was off to a good start.

I made my phone call first thing the next morning and arranged an appointment. We drove together into town so I could meet up with the landlord this morning of the shop that was to let. Jake parked the car at the workshop and I walked to the shop as it was diagonal to Jake's shop. "Good bye, I will see you later" I said. "Good luck honey, see you soon" he said kissing me goodbye as I walked out towards the road. There outside waiting for me in front of the shop was Mrs Atkins; I approached her and introduced myself. "Hi Miss Hawkes, please to meet you, lets go inside" she greeted and introduced herself.

She unlocked the shop and we entered inside, I already liked the shop from what I could see, and the outside looked good. As we entered there was a counter in front, partitioning near the back, a passage that lead you to a small kitchen and separate toilet. I could see a lot of potential, there was enough space for what I had in mind and needed.

Mrs Atkins gave me a copy of the lease as I looked over the lease; I noted I could make certain changes to the interior which was perfect. I negotiated the rent as I would be paying six month in advance, I signed the lease and a copy and keys were handed to me. I stayed behind to lay out the place.

My intentions were to place the counter closer to the front of the store only half a counter. A receptionist desk on the opposite side, the counter would hold portfolio's of my work and there would be shelving behind along the wall, stocked with different photo albums and frames.

The receptionist would have a computer on her desk, diary and phone. Then towards the back would be an extendable partitioning board, so it separated the front from the back. I would board off a small section at the back of the room where I would use as my studio to print photos etc.

The bathroom and kitchen were fine as they were. I was so excited I locked up and practically skipped over to Jake's place and walked in the front entrance. "Morning Mary" I greeted as I entered and went through to the workshop to where Jake normally works. I saw him bent over the bonnet of a car, "I took the place" I said as I approached the car, I had the biggest smile on my face ever. He lifted his head out of the bonnet, "that is fantastic news" he said excitedly, unable to hug me as he hands were covered in grease, but I hugged him. "Oh hi there Mike" I said as this body came out from under the car. "Hi Kayla" Mike greeted with a big smile on his face. Jake just looked at him, "I'll be back shortly" Jake said as he ushered me upstairs.

"Wow, so you're doing it!" he said after he had washed his hands and swinging me around, then kissing me. "Yeah, I guess I am" I laughed. "You want to see the place, I have the keys?" I asked jingling the keys in front of him. "Of course I want to see the place, can we go there now?" he asked. "Yes" I replied as he grabbed my hand, I squealed from excitement as he lead me back down stairs. "Mary will be back shortly" Jake said as we were leaving. "Bye Mary" I called out as we left the office. I took Jake across the road and into the shop, we entered the shop, I began to explain what my plans and ideas were for the place and he thought they were fantastic. He pulled me into him and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's finally all falling into place baby" he said as he put his forehead against mine. "Yeah, looks like this year is going to be a good year for us" I replied, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Over the next few days I got the company registered, started ordering office furniture and photography equipment etc. Once the registration had gone through, Jake and I went out to celebrate the afternoon. Jake drove me home and as he had to head back to work. "I will see you later" he said kissing me, I deepened the kiss as I started unbuttoning his shirt. "Mmm, baby you are going to start something I won't be able to stop" he gasped. "Then don't stop" I teased. We started to undress each other and before we knew it Jake had me pinned to the wall in a passionate kiss. He lifted me as I put my legs around his waist and slowing sliding himself into me while cupping one of my breasts... Jake left a while later to go back to work.

It didn't take long only a few weeks down the line the studio was starting to take shape; I started advertising for a receptionist and an assistant. The phone lines were installed, furniture and equipment started arriving. I finalised my receptionist and who my assistant would be. Once week before the shop officially opened, I asked them to come in so I could give them a run down of how things were going to work, we not only assisted with booked in clients but walk in customers as well. I did studio appointments in the mornings and the afternoons were booked out for occasions etc, I would cater for any event.

Both Jake's and my business was doing very well.

Months went by and we were always busy. I had now one full time assistant who assisted me on my photos shoots. One evening Jake and I went out for dinner, we hadn't had any alone time in while with both businesses doing well, Jake's patrolling, so we planned an evening out by ourselves, no interruptions from anyone. We started making it official at least one evening a month we dedicated that day to a romantic evening for ourselves.

One early morning during the month of May, I woke up feeling quite ill, I thought it might have been the food I ate the night before as we ate out last night. Jake left early for work that morning, I had to run to the loo and after hugging the toilet for a bit that morning and throwing up all the contents of my stomach, I showered and got ready for work. Even though I was not feeling too good I still went to work.

"Morning Kayla, ooh, you don't look too good" commented Trish as I walked in. "Just queasy this morning, probably something I ate last night" I said. "At least you're not pregnant, my friend she just found out she is…" Trish trailed off and I stood there with the blood draining from my body, I suddenly remembered and did a mental calculation. "Oh no" I whispered. "What's it Kayla?" Trish asked. "I'm late" I said sounding shocked. "No, you don't have any appointments…oh my gosh!" she said realising what I was on about. "I am two weeks late already, how could I have not noticed?" I said mumbling to myself, realising that Jake and I had been so busy with our businesses that I completely forgot when I was due.

She knew that Jake and I planned to marry next year and then start a family. "Maybe you just over worked, why don't you go and get yourself a test to make sure?" she suggested. "I can't go to the pharmacy, Jake will know in no time" I panicked. "This wasn't supposed to happen, not now" I said pacing backwards and forth. "You can't be sure, how about I go and get your one?" offered Trish, giving me no time to answer, she left. I was pacing up and down when she came back in with the packet in her hand with a pregnancy test inside; she led me to the bathroom and closed the door...

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, had to leave you wanting more, review, comment, you know what to do...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Because I took so long in updating, I thought I was put up another chapter, just to encourage those who thought I forgot to keep on reading and reviewing. I would love you thoughts or comments on my chapters I have done so far. And thank you once again for those who are reviewing...**

I followed the instructions of the test, first need to pee, now put the pee on the stick and wait three minutes for the results. It was agony waiting, I paced up and down the bathroom, but I didn't have to wait long before two lines appeared quite clearly on the stick. "Two lines, what are two lines" I said panicking I checking the instructions, I couldn't even hold the box properly I was shaking so much. "Positive, oh shoot, it's positive" I said softly as I sat down on the toilet my knee bouncing from nerves. I was pregnant, I wasn't ready, I was worried, how was Jake going to take this I thought. This is not how we wanted things to happen, well not now at least I thought feeling very worried. But I didn't have time to dwindle on things as I had work to do, so I decided there and then I would push that to the back of my mind and carry on with my appointments for the rest of the day. Every so now and then I had to excuse myself to go to the bathroom and get sick, it was no fun.

Jake called me to go out to lunch with him, but I knew if I saw him he would see panic on my face, so I told him I was busy. Jake would know immediately something was wrong just by looking at my face, he knew me so well already; it was reading an open book with me.

When I got home that evening, Jake saw my face and knew something was bothering me. "You okay Kayla?" he asked. "Not feeling too good" I responded thinking I would have to tell him real soon. We had some dinner and when I thought it was time to break the news to him, Jake was busy with some business papers and talking on the phone with Sam with some patrolling issues, so I thought now would not be the right time. I went up the room and got showered and got into bed, Jake soon followed.

I woke up before the alarm and ran to the bathroom. Jake who got a fright at my sudden jumping out of bed caught me in the bathroom with my head in the toilet as I got sick. He sat at the end of the bath and rubbed my back and held my hair while I got sick. "Are you okay, can I get you anything?" he asked as I sat down on the floor. "No" I answered, I started to cry. "What is it Kayla, what's wrong, please tell me?" begged Jake. "You're going to be angry" I said as I got up to rinse out my mouth and brush my teeth. "Please Kayla, you can tell me, I won't get angry" he asked.

"I'm pregnant Jake" I said, he stood there shocked, he didn't move, he didn't say anything. "Jake, did you hear me?" I called, which kind of brought him out of his shocked state. "What, but how, when?" he said all at once. "Whoa there" I said. "I'm sorry, I know it's not what we planned, but it's happened and it's not entirely my fault" I answered.

"But that is not possible, we were safe, careful?" he questioned. "Not all the time Jake, there was a few times we weren't exactly safe" I admitted. "No, this can't be happening, we're not ready, we're not married" he said talking to himself as he starting walking from the bathroom. "Jake" I called to him, but he put his hands up in front of me, preventing me to getting near him or to speak to him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes I took a test yesterday" I replied. "Yesterday, yesterday and you are only telling me now, were you planning on keeping this from me Kayla!" raising his voice at me. "No, I wanted to tell you last night, but you were busy with work and Sam" I pleaded. "And you didn't think this was important enough to tell me, this is a huge mistake" his voice shaking, his body started shaking, like he was ready to phase. "Jake I am sorry I..." I tried saying as the tears were running down my face as I moved towards him. "No Kayla...I can't deal with this right now, I can't think, I am going to go to work, we can talk about this later" he said and left me standing there.

I slowly sat down on the edge of the bath when I heard the front door slam closed. Jake was angry, why did I allow this to happen, I told myself as I started to shake as slid down bath my body shook as I cried. I finally got up off the floor and looked at myself in the mirror, I was a mess, my eyes were puffy and red, tear streaks down my face. I quickly washed my face and tied my hair up.

I wasn't up for going to work today, so I sent Trish a message telling her I wasn't well and to rebook my appointments for today. I got dressed and went and made myself breakfast and decided I was going to visit Nana today. She was the only one who would be able to make me feel better.

I got into my car and drove to Nana's house. I opened the door and walked in, "Nana, you home?" I called. "In the kitchen baby" I heard her respond, I walked in while she was busy mixing ingredients for something she was planning on backing. She took one look at me and and stopped what she was doing. "Baby..." she said as she made her way around the table towards me with her arms open, I instinctively ran into my Nana's waiting arms. The flood gates opened as I sobbed in my Nana's arms. She led me to the sofa and sat down next to me. "What is it baby, you can tell your Nana" she said. I sat up and faced her, I was scared she was going to be disappointed in me. "Nana, I am pregnant and this was not planned" I said sobbing again, she pulled me into her arms. "Shh, it's okay baby, things happen and we are going to have to deal with it" she said stroking my hair. "Nana, Jake is angry, we had an argument this morning when I told him about it and he left the house angry" I said. After calming down, we sat and chatted most of the morning, I knew Jake must really be angry as he hadn't phoned me at all yet. Nana explained that I need to understand as much as it was for me to absorb, it was also a lot for Jake to take in. I left early afternoon and arrived at home, I put my keys and handbag down and felt like going for a walk, to clear my mind.

The air was strangely warm outside as I took a walk to my favourite spot, the rock pool, so much was going through my mind, that I had reached the pool, the water looked so invited so I sat on a rock nearby and put my feet in the water. The tears started escaping my eyes; I just let it all go. I loved Jake so much, I didn't know if we were going to get through this, this isn't what we wanted, or at least what he wanted, now that I knew I was pregnant, I wanted Jakes baby. I had a part of Jake growing inside me now and no matter how this turned out, I am having our baby I thought to myself. I was getting lost in thought at the idea of what our baby would look like...

"He told me you were beautiful, but I didn't know you were exceptionally beautiful" this soft voice from behind me made me jump. I looked up into this angelic face, "Alex?" I said horrified. "Can't be, you're, you're…" I tried to say before I was knocked out.

Jake's mind was so preoccupied this morning; he tried very hard to keep his mind on his work. He was too upset and too angry to phone Kayla this morning, but he knew this wasn't entirely her fault, but this is not how they planned it.

**Jake's POV:**

I kept my mind on my work all day, feeling to upset to phone Kayla. I felt so bad having just left like that this morning, but I had to get out to and clear my head before I got too angry and Kayla was nearby.

The radio was playing and this one song came on by Jason Mraz, made me think,

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough  
>I'm giving you all my love<br>I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who

walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the

difference that I can make  
>Our differences they do a lot<p>

to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah,<p>

we got a lot at stake  
>And in the end, you're still my friend<p>

at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break,<p>

we didn't burn  
>We had to learn how to bend without<p>

the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got,<p>

and what I'm not  
>And who I am<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
>God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)<br>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

I couldn't go any longer without speaking to her so I picked up my phone and dialled her number; it rang and then went over to her voice message. "Hey Kayla it's Jake, please call me when you get this message" I ended my message. I called her studio but Trish said she had sent a message to say she wasn't going to be in today and to rebook her appointments. This made me worry a bit, because I know Kayla wouldn't just stay out of work; I knew I had upset her terribly this morning for this to have happened.

I tried her mobile again, still just rang and went over to message. "Kayla, please call me, I am really sorry, please call me back" I left a message. I then tried the house phone, but same thing there, no answer; I also left a message there. The sound of my phone brought me out of my trance, Edwards name flashed on the screen. "Edward?" I answered. "Jacob is Kayla with you?" he asked. "No, she's not, why?" I asked. "Have you seen her today?" he asked. "Not since…since this morning, what's with all these questions?" I insisted. "Alice saw something, they are here, Kayla's in danger, meet me at your place" he said as he ended the call.

**Review my chapter let me know what you think, the plot further has already been plotted out so no changing it...just gotta go with it...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to those to sent a review on my previous Chapter, glad you guys are enjoying it. Sorry this is going to be a shorter one than previously, but I will try and make it up in the next chapters.**

"I have to go, urgent call out" I shouted as dashed out the door, I ran home, I knew I would get home quicker in wolf form that by car as I made a dash for the forest and phased as soon the trees hid me. I could hear my pack brothers picking up on my panicked state, they listened to the telephone conversation being replayed in my head and they all started making their way over to my house.

When I got there most of them were already waiting outside the house. All I could smell as I approached the house was Kayla's scent. As I reached the porch a basket that Kayla kept their stocked with shorts for emergencies, I pulled out a shorts to put on.

I entered the house with my pack brothers behind me, Kayla's bag and keys were on the hall table with her phone beside, flashing. "Kayla!" I called out as Quil and Embry started searching the house, Seth made his way upstairs and came back in a few seconds "Nothing Jake" he said. "Kayla!" a little louder this time, I searched the house myself this time, but no Kayla. There was a knock on the door and Edward entered with Alice.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked frantically. "It's not very clear, for some reason I can't see Kayla as clearly as I could before, almost like with you" she said trying to see if she could see anything, I could see the strain in her face. "Figures" I said sarcastically. "She was near water when he came to her, he looks familiar, he looks like, like Alex, he took her, but I can't see where he has taken her, its like she is blocking me" Alice said.

"I am so sorry Jacob, I don't know why I can't see her too clearly, I don't understand" she questioned her abilities, apologising. Edward looked at Jacob curiously catching on what he was thinking. "Kayla's pregnant" Jacob replied with pain in his face. "Oh... that explains it..." Alice said. "Jacob, we will find her" Edward said reassuringly.

Edward pulled out his phone and phoned Sam and told them of what they have found out so far. They arrived shortly afterwards at Jacob's place, Embry advised them of the scent he had come across, but they were going in all directions. They immediately went out and searched the areas; Alice tried to see if she was able to see anything more, but all she got was mere flashes and it was dark shadows.

I could just stand around in the house and do nothing, so I made my way over to Nana's place to see if she knew of anything, or the possibility of where Kayla might have been. When I got there, she was not very happy for me, she confirmed that Kayla was with her this morning and was very upset, that just broke me. I just collapsed onto Nana's sofa and cried. "I know my baby" she said, so I explained that Kayla was missing and I was worried that she was also pregnant. I was not surprised to hear that Nana already knew she was pregnant, I would have expected that Kayla would tell her Nana.

It was getting dark outside and everyone was searching for her. Kayla was no where to be found, Alice managed to catch glimpses of where she was, she could only tell me it was dark and dirty and it seemed that Kayla was asleep from what she could see.

I was at my wits end and I couldn't control myself anymore, I was so angry, I burst into my wolf form and ran, I followed the scents, Kayla's ended at the rock pools and nothing more. We searched through the night, I felt like a blood hound stopping and sniffing every few yards just in case the scent changed direction. I howled in the pain of my imprint being in danger and it was all my fault.

**Kayla's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, I was in a dark place, I tried to get up but my head hurt, it throbbed terribly. I rubbed the back of my head and felt a lump there. "Mmm, don't know what he saw in you, but you do smell tempting!" a woman's voice startled me from the dark, there was minimal light streaming in. "Who are you, what do you want, why am I here!" I shouted searching frantically around trying to find out where that voice came from. She suddenly came out of the shadows towards me, making me scramble backwards as my back hit the wall, then she was gone. She was taunting me, her voice was all around me. I searched for her, but I couldn't see her it was so dark.

"Sweet revenge and a meal!" she whispered by my ear. I gasped as I jumped up staggering a bit, I was trying to feel my way around with the minimal light that was coming through some cracks. I felt myself being grabbed by the hair being flung across the room, my back hit something hard and my head smacked the wall with a resounding crack, "aargh!" I screamed and I tried not to pass out from the pain, I was seeing spots in front of me. The impact allowed a crack in the wall to open further allowing more light into the dark hole it seemed I was being kept. Something wet ran down my neck, next moment she was in my face, her one hand had hold of my face with the other hand she ran her finger down the blood that was running down my collar bone and brought it to her lips. "Sweet" she hissed in my face, I felt her tongue slide up my neck, tasting my blood, I could not move, my heart was beating out of my chest as I felt her teeth graze against my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came.

"No!" came a man's raised voice. "You are not to harm her!" he said to the woman, he moved so fast towards me as she moved away from me hissing again. He reached down to touch the blood on my neck now, he put his finger to his lips and closed his eyes, like savouring a fine wine. "Mm, beautiful" he whispered a little to close to my ear for my comfort. My heart was pounding in my chest. As he stepped closer into the light I saw him face, a face that made me feel like I had just seen a ghost...

"Alex please, don't, please" I pleaded as he laughed at my pleading...

**Don't forget to review my new chapter, I hope you guys have enjoyed, review so I can get my next chapter up ASAP, thanks to all again who send fantastic review, added me on alerts etc...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks Emma for your review and for those adding me to their alerts and favourites. Here is your next chapter hope you enjoy it...**

"Alex, oh no my dear, I am not Alex, your furry mutts and vampire friends killed my brother Alex, I am Alaine, Alex's twin brother. You see when my brother met you he told me all about you my dear Kayla" he said as he whispered near my ear, sending cold chills up my spine. "I found this when I went in search for him, after not hearing from him in a while. It was interesting to find that your furry friends were tracking him down so he sent me a letter and this in event to his death" he said holding up what looked like an old book. "He loved you deeply and wanted to make you his mate, but you had him killed!" he practically spat at me I flinched at the amount of anger he vented towards me.

"What do you want from me then" I asked him in a whisper. "I want you to suffer as you made my brother suffer under your love, you let him think you were in love with him" he said softly grabbing my arm, digging his nails into it and drawing blood. I screamed as he picked me up by the arm with such a force that I heard it snap. "Argh!" I screamed as he slammed his hand into my chest sending me flying across the room as I landed on the floor in a crumpled heap. My arm was broken, I could feel it bent in an awkward position, but added to that was my leg, it was also broken now. He made his way over to me, picking me up by my throat, making me stand up by holding me up by my neck. "You will beg me to kill you, I am going to make you suffer" he said as he started choking me. I was struggling to breathe.

"Please, please, I am pregnant, the, my baby…" I tried to say. "Oh so you are expecting the mutts baby….all the more better, today I get to kill two birds with one stone as they say, now your mate will know what it feels like to suffer" he said letting me go as I fell to the floor not even being able to stop myself. He then looked at me with a smirk on his face, he raised his foot and kicked me in the stomach; the force lifting me off the ground. My body was wracked in pain as I felt like the blood had just been drained from my body, I couldn't breathe; I started coughing, blood was coming out of my mouth. I was trying to crawl away from him, when he grabbed hold of my hair and flung me around like e a rag doll. I landed on what must have been a tomb of some sort as I heard it crack as I landed on it. He stopped and looked at me, then moved away from me smiling.

I was crying as the pain was excruciating, all I could think of was Jacob, Jacob and our baby. I felt something wet between my legs and looked through my bruised and swollen eyes, I looked down and saw blood, I was bleeding, and I knew I was losing the baby. He moved closer to me again and raised his foot…..

"Please, just kill me; get it over and done with!" I screamed in pain as he stepped onto my broken leg. "Aargh!" I screamed.

The Cullens and the pack were still on high search with still no sign of them when suddenly... "Edward, the cemetery, I see Samuel Hawkes name, she's there!" shouted Alice. Edward turned to Sam and Sam commanded everyone in the pack, they shouted for Jacob. They all headed to the cemetery as they got closer Edward heard the minds of other vampires waiting and gave the other's advanced warning of the oncoming threat waiting for them.

They arrived at the cemetery prepared, vampires were jumping out of trees, behind headstones and the battle started. Jake was so angry, the newborns barely stood a chance when they were in front of him. He was tearing them as the Cullens finished them off.

There was a blood curdling scream coming from somewhere and Jake's head jerked in the direction of the scream recognising it immediately, he flew through the air, towards the scream, any vampire in his path didn't stand a chance, as quick as the scream started it stopped. Jacob spotted a man trying to a leave a mausoleum, but Jake caught up with him in no time.

Alaine had just enough time to turn around to see Jake lunge at him, but made it out the way, he smirked at Jake which made Jake even angrier….

"Oh, come to you look for your love?" he sniggered, Jake tried to attack him but Alaine was fast and moved out the way. Jake saw Leah moving slowly behind this man. "It's too late, I killed her and your baby, yes she told me she was pregnant, but that didn't stop me" he threw his head back in laughter but Leah caught him on the back of his neck and snapped his head off. "Jake go, go find Kayla!" Leah shouted to Jake as she was busy tearing the vampire apart, Seth came in to help. Jake didn't need to be told twice, he found a small inlet into the side of the mausoleum, but he couldn't get in there in his wolf form so he changed back and slipped inside. He had only walked a few paces when he could smell blood, catching Kayla's scent he saw Kayla's form lying there, blood everywhere and her limbs turned in awkward positions. She wasn't moving, he kneeled beside her.

**Jacob's POV:**

I saw a bloodied, lifeless Kayla lying there. I kneeled beside her and lifted her head, her curls fall away from her face, soaked in blood. "Kayla" I whisper as the tears run down my face. "Kayla, please" I begged more urgently, but her eyes didn't open. "No, please Kayla, no" I whimpered. "Kayla, no!" I screamed as I held her close and rocked her. I then picked up her broken body and carried her out, kicking the door down of the mausoleum. I couldn't see where I was going I was blinded by tears, it was quiet and someone touched my arm, but I held on tighter onto my broken love. I fell onto my knees, keeping her close to me, I didn't care anymore, I wanted to die along with her and our baby, and I didn't deserve to live.

I sobbed harder that I ever did before. "Jake, let her go" someone said. "Jacob she needs to get to a hospital" someone else said. "Jacob, her heart is still beating, she needs medical attention otherwise she won't make it" another man said. I growled at anyone who tried to take her away from me. Next moment I was being wrestled to the ground and Kayla was being taken away from me. "No, don't please no!" I screamed and I dropped to the floor. I was so overcome by the trauma I changed into my wolf form and ran. Kayla was gone, I didn't have the right to live, I didn't want to live, and this was my fault it had happened. If I didn't leave her the way I did this morning, none of this would have happened. We could have dealt with it.

I just ran, I didn't care where I was going, or what would become or happen to me, today was the day I had lost everything I loved…..

"Jake, Jake, please come back, Kayla's at the hospital, she is alive, don't do this, Kayla needs you!" Sam's voice called. "Kayla's alive Jacob" came the other voices of the pack. "Kayla's alive!" he said again, bringing me around. "Alive" I thought stopping in my tracks and turning around.

I got home and no one was there, I got dressed and drove to the hospital. I ran up to the receptionist who looked scared as I approached her in a state. "Hi, can you please tell me what room Kayla Hawkes is in?" I asked reception. "She is in ICU room one on the fourth floor" she replied quickly. "Thank you" I said and made my way up to the fourth floor. The elevator ride to the fourth floor felt like the longest ride ever. The doors opened on the fourth floor, I stepped out and saw the sign to ICU wards, so I followed the sign. I walked towards the reception to sign in, opposite was the waiting room.

I heard the guys behind me in the waiting room as I signed in. "Jacob!" I heard a soft voice behind me, I turned and it was Sam. "Is she, she…." I asked gulping down as I saw their faces. "Dr Cullen is with her now" he said in a raspy voice, Nana made her way over to me and looked at me. She still had tears in her eyes, she looked deep in my eyes and slapped me, and she slapped me so hard that I actually stumbled slightly. I didn't know she had that strength in her. I looked at her, I deserved what ever I received, and it was my fault Kayla was in this position. "Nana….I'm…..so…." I tried to say. "Don't say you're sorry Jacob Black, if she doesn't make it through this, I will…." She choked up with tears. "I won't stop you…." I said turning around and moving towards Kayla's room and put my hand on the door. I was too scared to enter, but I knew I had to. I walked in and slowly made my way towards the bed, Dr Cullen was standing by the bed that I was not able to see Kayla, I moved to the other side, opposite Dr Cullen and I just dropped into the chair at the sight before me.

Kayla's head was bandaged, her eyes swollen shut, her one arm and leg in a cast. She was on a ventilator. I just sat there looking at this broken body lying there. "Jacob, how are you holding up?" he asked. I just looked at him pain stricken. "Kayla is doing much better. We've put her in an induced coma as she has received extensive injuries and with the amount of blood she has lost and pain she is in her body will seize up" said Carlisle. "She is on a ventilator as her one lung was punctured by broken ribs" he added, I just stared at her.

I nodded as I got up and moved closer to her bed, I struggled to get my shaking under control. I stroked her hand, she was warm. "Jacob, Jacob I need to ask you something…did you know Kayla was pregnant?" asked Carlisle. I nodded not taking my eyes off Kayla's form. "Jacob, I am so sorry, but Kayla's lost the baby, the trauma and injuries she sustained caused her to miscarry" he apologised. All I could do was allow the tears to fall, fall for our lost baby. "Call me if you need anything, anything at all" offered Carlisle. "Thank you Carlisle" I managed to say.

**Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, review if you did, even if you didn't...**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone, here is my next chapter, thanks to megane793, mkaylanymphy55 and dark chocolate thunda & emma for adding me to their favourites and sending me a review...**

**Jakes POV:**

As days went by, Kayla started to improve slowly, she was on the mend, but it was going to a long road to recovery. She was visited daily by everyone; she was still kept in an induced coma until Carlisle felt her body can cope on it's own. The guys tried to make me feel better, try and brighten the place with flowers, cards and gifts, but I just kept to myself. I blamed myself for her being in this position and I can never forgive myself for it.

Kayla had been in her coma for about 2 weeks when she able to start breathing on her own and was taken off the ventilator, slowly they brought her out of her induced coma. I was with her day in and day out, Embry, Quil and Leah looked after the business while I was at the hospital. Nana would visit during the day, giving me the silent treatment, when she came I went home and showered, I felt I had to earn Nana's trust back but I would need to take care of Kayla first and then work on earning Nana's trust back. I would then come back to the hospital in no time. After visiting hours when everyone left, I would stay; I refused to leave her side. Carlisle gave permission for me to stay, I was so exhausted that I fell asleep with my head on the bed, my arms under my head with one hand holding Kayla's hand while sitting in the chair.

_I dreamt of Kayla, she was dressed in white and walking down the aisle towards me. She smiled the most beautiful smile ever as I watched her make her way towards me. When she reached me we looked into each other's eyes. We were getting married, and she looked beautiful. Then the scene jumped and we were sitting in the hospital and there was a baby in her arms, our baby. She looked up at me and stroked me hair smiling it felt so real, when I heard this voice calling my name. "Jake, Jake wake up" it was a husky voice; I forced myself to wake up._

I lifted my head slightly to look up and there was Kayla, awake and stroking my hair looking at me. A lot of her swelling had gone down at this point, but she still looked beautiful. "Kayla" I replied with tears down my eyes, I sobbed like a child I was so happy to see her eyes open.

I sat up wiping my eyes, "Kayla, you're awake" I said trying to kiss her lips as it was still a bit swollen, she smiled as I kissed her. "Jake" she said. "Kayla, I am so sorry, so so sorry, I shouldn't have…." I was trying to say. "Jake, what do you mean sorry, what happened, where am I?" she asked. "Kayla, don't you remember what happened?" I asked. "No, why am I here, what happened Jake, was I in a car accident?" she asked sounding confused and looked very frightened. "You were taken, you were hurt and you lost…" I tried to say, but when I saw her scared face I decided not to say anything further. "Lost what Jacob, taken where, please tell me, Jake, you're scaring me" she pleaded in a whisper, I looked at her, I opened and the closed my mouth not sure what to say when Carlisle walked in.

"Kayla, welcome back, you are progressing well" he said as he picked up her chart and marked on her medical notes, we both looked at him. "Carlisle, why am I here, Jacob is not saying anything" she said looking at me. "You don't remember anything that happened that night?" he asked. "What was the last thing you remember?" he asked. "Well Jake and I went out for supper and I felt sick that evening and now I wake up here" she said looking at us worried. "Jake, this is common in these types of trauma, she has had a mental block that has blocked out that memory" Carlisle said to me. "But she doesn't remember…." I gulped.

"Kayla will you excuse us just for a moment?" Carlisle asked, showing me to follow him. Carlisle opened the door and we walked out as I closed the door behind me. "Carlisle, will she ever remember what I did to her?" I asked. "Jake it's hard to say the extend or how long the amnesia will be, it could be a few days, weeks, months or she may never regain that memory" he said. "What do I do, I need her to know the truth" I said. "Yes I agree with you that she learns the truth, but I also think that the truth might hurt her further" he said.

Nana walked towards us, looking very scared finding us talking outside of the room. "What's wrong, where's Kayla?" she asked quickly coming up to my side. "Mrs Hawkes….." Carlisle began to explain about Kayla's memory loss. "I think it might be best that we don't tell her the truth especially if it might hurt her further" Nana said. "I feel she needs to know" I said, after some debating between Nana and I, Carlisle felt it would be up to Kayla if she wanted to know. We all entered Kayla's room again; she was looking around the room at the balloons, cards and flowers. "Baby!" Nana cried and wrapped her in her arms gently. "Nana, what is going on, they won't tell me anything" Kayla cried. "Please Carlisle, she has been through enough" Nana pleaded. "I want her to know what I did to her" I said sternly, I did want anyone to tell her what happened, or what I caused; I wanted her to know the truth. "No Jacob, I forbid you" Nana said. "I want to know what happened" Kayla stated very firmly.

We all sat down and we each began to tell her what we knew. I started it by telling her about the night we went out for dinner and we went to work as per normal, the following morning she got up feeling very sick. "You told me you were pregnant and I didn't handle it very well, " I said. Nana interrupted then, she saw how difficult it was for me to tell her, she then continued to tell her of her coming over there and spending the morning at her place telling her that she found out she was pregnant. From there onwards no one else knew what happened up until the time they got to the cemetery. Carlisle told her about Alaine, Alex's brother who tried to avenge his brother's death.

"I found you all battered and bleeding after Alaine hurt you; you were left for dead, Carlisle brought you to the hospital. Baby he tried very hard to save, to save the baby, but….." I broke down, my body shook as I cried, I had to get up and walk to the window to try and calm myself down.

"What happened to the baby?" Kayla asked. "You lost the baby honey" Nana said. Kayla looked over at me as I made my way back to her, taking her hand. "I am so sorry baby, please forgive me" I said, "Jake no, it's not your fault" Kayla said squeezing my hand. Carlisle excused himself and left the three of us alone as we spoke. Kayla showed no sadness of what had happened to her; it was either the shock did not settle in or she just did not register what she had gone through.

Before I knew it, people were popping in and out to visit; they had all been advised of Kayla's memory loss of that day.

**Kayla's POV:**

I was not sure how to be, how I could let something affect me that I didn't even remember. Jake and I had each other and we had our futures to build up now. I was feeling stronger everyday and Jake was helping me immensely, I could see it still bothered him as to what had happened to me, but I couldn't understand as to why he felt responsible.

More than a month had gone by when I was finally at home. Jake didn't spend as much time at work anymore as he was trying to help me recover, but when he did need to be at work Nana would come over and help me. "Kayla" called Jake one evening, while we were relaxing at home. My bandages were off and it wouldn't be long my casts would be off too. "Yes" I responded eating my ice cream.

"You know I love you…would you still want to marry me after everything that had happened? He said. "Jake please don't start this again, you had nothing to do with what happened to me, of course I would marry you" I said. "I am very guilty for what happened to you, remember what I told you?" he reminded her. "Jake how can I be angry about something I have not memory about, please baby, don't do this to us?" I pleaded. "What do you think about us getting married this summer?" he asked then changing the subject.

"I thought you only wanted to get married next year?" I asked. "I decided I don't want to wait any longer to be married to you, and when will we ever be ready, if we don't just do it?" he smiled. "I want to marry you as soon as you are ready" he added. "Jake, don't you…" I said as he cut into my answer with one of his electrifying kisses. "Are you saying no to me Miss Hawkes?" he asked in between kisses, I just laughed. "Okay, we can get married this summer" I answered back laughing and continued to kiss Jake.

**Remember to review if you want some more...thanks to all who have done it so far...thanks for the supporting me...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Once again, thank you to those who added me. I was saddened to see that I did not receive any reviews this time round, I hope I won't be disappointed this chapter around.**

I was on the mend and I was back at work, thanks to my assistant who kept the business up and running while I was out. Jake and I were in the process of planning our wedding, we didn't have much time. Alice asked if she could take over the planning and arranging as I was busy with the business, I was as grateful as I had my hands full most of the times. All I had to do was make sure I was available for dress fittings. Leah was going to be maid of honour and Emily my bridesmaid. Quil and Embry were going to be Jake's best men.

I immersed myself in my work, everybody would still check up on me to find out I was okay, which I was. Physically I was better but mentally I strained myself everyday to try and remember what had happened after Jake's and my evening out. I didn't let Jake know that I was trying to remember, my reason why I was trying for force myself to remember because I could see how it affected Jake, when someone spoke about it or asked about it.

One night I woke up hearing Jake having a night mare, one of many he had been having. "Jake, Jake wake up" I whispered shaking his slightly not to alarm him. "Kayla" he said sitting up. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing is wrong with me, you're having a night mare, what was it about?" I asked. "I am scared….I am scared you won't love me the same when you get your memory back" he said his voice sounding like someone who hasn't had water in days. "Oh Jake, I love you so much, nothing would make me not love you" I said. "I think we should call off the wedding until you get your memory back, until you know exactly what happened to you" he said crying softly. "No Jake, I am not calling off the wedding, what happens if my memory does not come back, no I won't do it!" I raised my voice. Jake tried to tell me again what happened. "Jake STOP IT!, I don't want to hear about it, how can I feel angry for something I can't remember, and believe me I have tried remembering, but nothing is happening so just get over it already!" I was now shouting and Jake was just sitting there looking at me.

I needed Jake now more than ever and I launched myself at him which took him completely off guard. My lips found his and I kissed him deeply, I pulled my top off as I straddled him, he started responding to my kisses and my gesture. I cupped his cheeks, they were wet with tears, and we held each other like it would be the last time. Jake turned me around and laid me on the bed as he took my shorts off and then his and he gently laid himself on top of me. That night we made slow and passionate love. Every now and then Jake would whisper his love for me in my ear.

Weeks flew by so quickly, Alice called us up for our last fitting, I could not believe when she told me that it was our last fitting before the wedding, I had to double check the calendar to make sure and she was right the wedding was two weeks away. I was getting nervous; I was still struggling with my leg that was badly broken and still using crutches here and there.

The imprints spent as much time with me to help me get things sorted before the wedding arrived.

When I looked again our wedding day was upon us. The girls and I got dressed at Nana's place, while Jake and the guys got dressed at our place. Nana looked gorgeous and was going to give me away to Jake. "My baby, you look simply beautiful, I am so proud of you" she said hugging me. She knew about Jake's request to call off the wedding, but agreed with me. She and Alice helped me get dressed. It was a bit hard as this was the first time I was officially out of my casts, I was going to walk down the aisle to Jacob and surprise him with no cast and no crutches. "Kayla keep still, you are going to have lip stick all over your mouth" demanded Alice. "Done, aah!" she said turning me to face the mirror. I didn't recognise the person looking back at me.

"Thank you so much Alice" I said, the girls entered as did Peter to take photos. We got ready to go to the chapel; Peter drove ahead of us to catch some shots of Jacob and the others in the chapel. We pulled up outside, I started feeling nervous as I stepped out of the car. I took Nana's arm and we walked slowly, still slightly unsteady, but I walked.

Jake had no idea.

Everyone we knew was at the wedding, the music started and the doors opened, we entered. I didn't see anyone else except for this tall dark and handsome man waiting for me at the end of the aisle. I was so excited I feel I wanted to run to Jake. He saw I was walking with no crutches and smiled the biggest smile as I saw a tear escape his eye. I finally reached the altar and Nana took my hand and put it in Jacob's waiting hands as we faced each other. Jacob taking my hand was such a feeling of love, content and warmth not to mention.

We requested a short and simple wedding, that after about fifteen minutes or so we were exchanging our vows, and were then pronounced husband and wife. "You may kiss the bride" announced the priest. Jake pulled me into his arms and we kissed, we forgot there were people there, that was until Embry nudged Jake and everyone laughed. All present applauded as we were introduced as Mr and Mrs Black. We left to have photo's taken at our favourite spots, like the rock pools, all our nearest and dearest friends were there as well to join in on the photo's.

We made our way back to our house where a huge marquee was erected outside for the reception.

"Have I told you how breathtakingly beautiful you look Mrs Black?" remarked Jacob as he led me onto the dance floor. "Why thank you Mr Black and you looking oh so handsome yourself there" I replied as we laughed. Jake hugged me, "I love you Jake" I said kissing him. We opened the dance floor with a dance, evening was just as we planned or at least Alice had planned. We decided we were not going to go on honeymoon until I was one hundred percent recuperated and when we both were ready. The wedding went better than expected, thanks to Alice.

The wedding was over and we were back in reality, going to work and back into the normal daily routine.

Then one evening after a couple of weeks Jake came home looking all excited about something. "Kayla, how do you feel about us going to Hawaii for our honeymoon?" he asked over dinner. "We can't go now, we are both very busy" I responded dishing Jake a second plate. "Oh yes we can, I just bought our tickets" he said sounding very excited. "You did?" I questioned.

"Yes and I paid for them from my own monies, this is the first time the companies had sufficient profit for me to pay myself a salary and I thought I would spoil you with it" he said sounding even more excited. "Oh Jake, that is fantastic news, with the company and all and the honeymoon is a brilliant idea" I said hugging and kissing him.

After making sure it was fine that our businesses would be taken care of, we left for Hawaii more than a week later, on our arrival the manager had arranged a luxurious honeymoon suite for us, and we were spoilt during our week there and it was fantastic. Once again we avoided the boat trips just in case. Jake and I enjoyed every moment and took loads of photos and this time Jake got to pay for everything.

We got back into the swing of things when we got home. Things were going well when we were back at home, that was until one morning Jake woke up feeling quite ill and was throwing up and decided to stay home. I thought it was strange as they don't get ill, flu bugs or anything like that, but soon after was feeling fine, we decided to spend the day out together.

We walked past a coffee shop and I felt sick to my stomach that I actually had to stand bent by the wall and throw up. "Are you okay?" asked Jake. "I'm fine" I replied standing up when I suddenly got a flash back of having felt this way before.

I remember telling Trish I was late, I did a mental calculation quickly. "Jake, I'm late…" I said wiping my mouth. "Late, late for what?" he said as he looked at me. "My period Jake, I am late" I said. "But, that can't be Carlisle said it would take a while due to your injuries…." He said as he pulled me towards the pharmacy, he quickly bought a pregnancy test and led me back to my photography studio.

"Hey guys just ignore us" Jake said greeted Trish and Peter as he led me to the bathroom; we went in and closed the door behind us. "Jake, I can't do this when you are standing watching me" I said feeling a bit embarrassed. "Oh, okay, I'll wait outside, call me when you're ready" he said leaving the bathroom.

After doing what I needed to do, I put the test on the basin. "Jake" I called and in he entered, he walked over to where I was and put his arm around my waist and we stared at the test.

Peter and Trish were busy stacking the shelves with our new arrivals when they heard Jake shout from the bathroom. They actually ran to the bathroom to see what was wrong, and saw Jake coming out of the bathroom smiling and I followed after. "What's wrong?" asked Peter looking at us confused, I lifted the pregnancy test so they could see it and there it was two lines confirming I was pregnant. "Kayla's pregnant!" said Jake excitedly, picking me up and kissing me. We were going to start our family.

Jake was so excited about becoming a father, I had to persuade him not to say anything until it was confirmed. He immediately called Carlisle and asked what we should do, he offered us an appointment to make sure all is in order, and also to do a scan to confirm pregnancy and that all is fine with the baby.

For the first two weeks I was terribly ill with morning sickness, Jake on the other hand suffered from nauseas and went off certain foods he loved. I had to be careful with what foods I made. Soon things were getting back to normal, our appointment day with Carlisle arrived and Jake drove us to the hospital to see him.

We were told to go ahead into his office, where we had to wait for him. "Hi there, sorry you had to wait, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" he said. "No, we just got here" replied Jake. "Great, right, Kayla how have you been feeling?" he asked and we started talking about how I was feeling, when was my last period, any pain or discomfort and there were none. I was then asked to get undressed in the little dressing room off the office and step through the door when I was done and they would meet me there.

As I was getting undressed I heard Jake and Carlisle talking. "How has she been doing, has she remembered anything as yet?" he asked. "Nothing, if she does remember she is doing a good job of keeping it to herself" replied Jake. "It's like it never happened, she has been waking up a lot with nightmares, but when I question her about it, and she doesn't remember anything" he added. "Jake you need to be strong because when those memories do come back it's going to hit her like a ton of bricks" said Carlisle.

"I'm done" I called out. "Okay coming" replied Carlisle showing Jacob where to go, they entered a room on the opposite side and Carlisle showed Jake and me into the room. He asked that I lay on the bed and covered my waist with a sheet and lifts the top bearing my belly. He put some gel on it and proceeded with the scan.

A few minutes of him moving the scan around, "here you go, Jake, Kayla, meet your little baby" he smiled. "Kayla you are just a few days short of three months, this is going to be a lovely Christmas present for the two of you, (Christmas was two weeks away). Jake was so ecstatic, I myself was feeling excited when I saw our little baby making small movements in my belly, the baby was very active.

"Do you want to know what the sex is?" asked Carlisle. Jake and I looked at each other; we knew the answer to that. "No thank you, we want it to be a surprise" I responded. "Not a problem, all looks well and your due date is about mid June" he advised as he wiped the gel off my belly and pulled the top down. "You will need to see me in two months time for another check up, but call me if you need anything or have any concerns, both of you" Carlisle said.

We left soon there after and went straight to Nana's place to break the news to her. We pulled up outside, when Nana's front door opened and she stepped out to greet us. "Hello my babies how are you both?" She greeted pulling me into a hug and kiss and the same with Jake. "Fantastic Nana, just fantastic" Jake responded with a huge smile on his face. "We've got some news for you Nana" said Jake closing the door behind him.

"Really?" questioned Nana as we followed her into a living room. "Jake" I said stopping him from telling Nana anymore information. "Yes Kayla?" he answered. "Maybe you should go and fetch your dad, and then we can tell them both?" I suggested. "Brilliant, I'll call him quickly" replied Jake as he pulled out his phone and dialling his dad. "Hey dad, you busy, can I come and fetch you to visit here at Nana's place?" he asked. "Hold on, I'll ask" he said turning to Nana. "Nana, dad wants to know if he's staying for dinner?" Jake laughed. "Of course, he's more than welcome" replied Nana as she and I went into the kitchen. Jake and his dad continued talking while Nana packed food out from the fridge.

"Okay, will see you shortly, going to fetch dad quickly" he said entering the kitchen. He kissed and hugged me and then was off to pick up his dad. "Can I make you something to drink?" asked Nana. "I'll make it Nana" I offered as I went over to the kettle to fill it up. "So what's the good news then?" asked Nana. "Oh, you going to have to wait for Billy to get here to get the news Nana" I responded smiling at her. "Oh" smiled Nana. I made us some tea while Nana started getting the food ready.

"So Kayla, how have you been doing since…" she asked. "I am doing fine Nana" I responded. "I mean how are you doing, you can hide your feelings from everyone else, but you can't hide them from me Kayla, you have never spoken about your ordeal" she commented. "Nana….its not that I don't speak about it, I still don't remember much, but I have been getting little snippets here and there and I am not sure if its from my memory, but it's scary" I answered looking a bit shaken.

"All I can remember is seeing this man that looked like Alex and feeling this loss when I woke up in hospital" I added. Nana came to stand next to me and comforted me. "Nana, why would Jake think this was his fault, I sometimes hear him waking up at night crying and saying it's his entire fault, and then he wakes up and holds me closely to him?" I asked. "I don't know my baby, but the memory will come back if you are meant to remember anything of that day" she said.

We heard a car pulling up outside and then shortly Billy's voice and Jake laughing as the front door opened. "Hello" called Billy. "In the kitchen" responded Nana as Billy came wheeling around the corner with Jake in toe. Jake immediately came beside me and put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. "So kids, what the good news you have for us?" asked Billy not wasting any time.

**Don't forget to review...**


	39. Chapter 39

**It was disappointing to find that loads of people have been reading my chapters but NO ONE has sent a review...whether you have something nice to say or not, all criticism is greatly appreciated. Thank you to all those who read my story, added me to your favourites or alerts...**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... **

"Dad, Nana, Kayla and I are expecting, we are going to have a baby, Carlisle did a scan and confirmed it, here are the pictures" Jake said excitedly handing them the pictures of the scan we had done. Nana stood there with her hand over her mouth, Jake smiled from ear to ear as Billy's face broke out into a huge smile. "Congratulations my boy, Kayla" Billy said shaking Jake's hand and Billy gesturing to me for a hug, I hugged him as he kissed my cheek. I turned to Nana and I saw a tear escape from her eye as she smiled and hugged me.

Over dinner there were so many questions, like do we know what we are having, what the due date is etc, as the evening wore on I felt I was getting tired. We bid our goodnights to Nana and dropped Billy off at home who was still chatting about becoming a grandfather. As soon as we got home I showered and climbed straight into bed, Jake followed me shortly afterwards and we were asleep in no time….

_I was sitting on the bathroom floor; I was telling Jake that I was pregnant. Jake was angry and I tried to touch him, but he didn't want me near him, he walked out and left the house….I was left crying in the bathroom._

_Then the scene changed and I was at the rock pools, this man approached me. He startled me because he looked just like Alex, but Alex was dead! Everything went black, what's happening, why do I feel like I have been here before, was I dreaming, I asked myself?_

_I woke up in a dark and dirty place, some woman says something, who is she, and what does she want with me? I try to make a run for it, but she is so fast and strong that she grabs me and slams me into the wall._

_Then it was like I was in a tunnel and pictures and images were flooding me, everything that happened on that fateful day came back to me, I felt the full impact of the pain and suffering I had endured. Jake and I were arguing about being pregnant, seeing Alex, but it wasn't Alex, the pain, my arm and leg breaking, he hurt my baby._

_I felt like I was drowning, drowning in my own blood, I could see my body, it looked broken, I saw Jake crying over my broken body. _

I heard a scream and felt my body shaking, only to be woken up by Jake who was shaking me awake. "Kayla, Kayla, what's wrong, please wake up!" he shouted. I was shaking so badly, I was sweating and I had been crying. "Jake" I cried holding onto him. "You sound like you were being tortured or…" he couldn't finish the sentence. "Jake, I remember everything, I remember it all" I sobbed, and then I pulled away from him frightened, I looked at him...and Jake stared back at me.

Jake was so pale he was in shock, "you remember, you remember everything?" he asked sounding very scared.

I moved over to the other side of the bed, afraid, angry and upset at what had happened. "You….you left me, you were angry with me because I was pregnant. You left me….I was scared….!" I said raising my voice a little.

"Kayla, please, you need to understand….." Jake tried to say, moving closer to me. "No, don't touch me…." I said jumping off the bed and backing away from him, Jake stretched his hand towards me as I flinched away from him. I saw the fear in his eyes, "Kayla, please" he pleaded.

"No Jake, I can't do this, this is too much for me!" I said rocking myself on the balls of my feet. I turned to look at him; Jake was so upset he was crying. "Jake is that why you have been blaming yourself, because I lost the baby?" I asked. "Yes, I do because if I wasn't such a jerk, you would have been pregnant still" he said shaking he was so upset and angry; he got up to walk around to calm down and then made his way over to me, but I backed away from him. "No Jake, I need time to process this" I said cried grabbing my clothes and getting dressed.

"What are you doing, where are you going….?" He asked following me around as I got dressed. "I am getting out of here, I need to process this all, please Jake" I said grabbing my bag and walking out. "Kayla, please don't go!" he said grabbing onto my arm. "I need this Jake, please let me go" I pleaded as he pulled me towards him. "Kayla I can't live without you" he grabbed my waist and landing on his knees hugging my waist with his head against my belly. I pulled his hands off of me and walked out of the room, I could hear his sobs and him apologising over and over again.

"Jake, I love you" I said softly I knew he could hear and I closed the door. I drove to Nana's house sobbing the entire way; I finally got there and knocked on her door. My body was shaking I was crying so hard. The light came on and the door was being opened Nana stood there in her night gown. "Baby what are you…." She said taking one look at me; she pulled me into her arms as I sobbed. She brought me inside and led me into the living room. "Did you and Jake have a fight baby?" she asked. I shook my head. "I remember everything Nana" I said. "Oh no!" she said.

"How are you feeling Kayla?" asked Nana. "Angry, scared, upset and hurt Nana, he left me, he left me!" I said. "No Kayla he didn't leave you, he went to work, he came home looking for you" she said. "I can't be with him right now, I am so angry" I said venting out my anger. "Baby you are married and you are expecting his baby….." she said. The phone rang and Nana went to answer it. "Hello" she said as she listened on the phone. "Yes, she is here Jake, no I thinks it's best that you leave her alone until she is ready to come home" she said. "I will tell her, okay baby, bye" she ended the call. "That was Jake, he was just checking if you got here safely, he says you take the time you need and he says he really sorry and that he loves you" she said. She took me to the guest room and got me into bed, struggled to fall asleep again, I cried myself to sleep.

Every night there after I woke up in tears, it was frightening remembering what I had been through. Nana sat with me each night when I woke up screaming and in the mornings I would hear her on the phone talking to Jake. I still hadn't had the courage to speak to him, I was still angry with him and I had to deal with it and move on before I could go back home.

It was very hard when going back to work as we worked diagonally from each other and there would be a chance that I would see him. On a few occasions I did catch a glimpse of him and he looked like he had lost weight, he actually looked pale.

Nana would tell me that she saw Billy and he was telling her how bad Jake was looking. One evening during dinner my Nana watched me moving my food around. "Kayla, listen to me baby, I know you have suffered a terrible trauma, but don't you think you are putting yourself in just as much harms way by being away from Jake?" she asked touching my hand. I looked up at her. "I miss him Nana, I miss him so much, but he hurt me…." I said crying. "You have another baby on the way, you need to forgive him, what happened wasn't his fault, it was neither of yours fault, that leech would have found you no matter what" she said. "Just speak to him, you haven't spoken to him in almost 2 months and you are a wreck" she added as I nodded my head.

The nightmares were getting easier to deal with, so that evening while I was lying in bed; I picked up my mobile phone and rung Jake. You would think that the phone was stuck to his head, it barely rung when he answered, his voice was hoarse. "Kayla?" he asked. "Jake" I responded. "Hello baby, how are you doing?" he sounded very rough. "I am doing better thank you" I answered. "I miss you" he said. "I love you" he added and that just did it for me and I broke down. "I want to come home….." I said as I sobbed…..

**Please don't for get to review, thanks in advance if you do...**


	40. Chapter 40

**This chapter is going to be from the view point of Jacob during the 2 months that Kayla has been away….hope you enjoy, thanks to Cew, Sgooch & Emma for your awesome reviews….**

"I love you" was the last words I heard her whisper before she walked out the door. I stayed there on my knees where she left me; I don't know how long I cried for. I knew I had to give her time no matter how it hurt me; I hurt her, a hurt that was irreparable according to me. Would she ever forgive me, I wouldn't know, I had to give her time.

I heard her pulling out of the driveway, I gave her a good few minutes before I decided to phone Nana to find out if she arrived there safely. I went downstairs with my shoulders hanging like the world was on my shoulders, which in fact my world being Kayla was on my shoulders, I had driven my wife away and she will probably hate me for the rest of her life.

I picked up the phone and dialled Nana's number; it rang a few times before Nana answered the phone. "Hello" she answered. "Hello Nana, its Jake, has Kayla arrived safely?" I asked. "Thank you Nana, Nana….can you please tell her I am sorry and that I love her and she can take as long as she needs" I said. "I will do, bye now" she responded putting down the phone. I held the phone to my ear still a while longer, she was at Nana's, she was safe, she needed time and space. This was something I had to give her.

The first night alone was the hardest, I tossed and turned, I kept on having nightmares of when I found her broken body, she turned to face me and said "You killed our baby, you're a monster!" and I would wake up crying and apologising.

The guys didn't know what was going on, so when I arrived at work after only getting 2 or so hours sleep, they saw that something was wrong. My eyes were red and puffy and normally Kayla would come inside with me to say morning before heading off to her own office. They looked over my shoulders to find no Kayla coming and looked at me curiously. "Hey dude, where's Kayla" asked Embry. "Yeah where's Kayla and why do you look like crap?" asked Quil.

I walked straight past them and up the stairs into the office; it was Leah's day to be at the office. I went and got a bottle of water out of the fridge not saying anything. "Morning Jake" Leah greeted, I didn't bother responding. "Hey what the hell has rattled your cage!" she snapped as I looked up at her, she gasp. I must have looked terrible as nothing really surprises Leah, just then Quil and Embry walked into the office cornering me.

"What the hell is going on Jake and where is Kayla?" asked Embry as Quil closed the door. "I don't want to talk about it!" I said. "Jake, you are scaring us and we don't scare easily what the hell is going on?" said Leah and knowing Leah that was saying a lot. My body just couldn't take it, I just sat myself on my desk and looked up, and I couldn't help the tears as I looked at them. They honestly looked scared, "Jake what has happened?" asked Quil softer this time.

"Kayla and I found out we are pregnant again, everything was happy, till last night" I said taking in a deep breath. "What's happened Jake, if you don't tell us, so help me….!" Leah was losing her patience with me. "Leah, shut up, give him a chance…." Embry snapped, shutting her up quickly. "Last night Kayla remembered everything that happened that night, it all came back to her. You should have seen her, she was so frightened, it was like she was reliving the pain and she was so scared of me, that when I tried to comfort her she practically ran away from me. She thinks I left her when we found out she was pregnant the first time, she was so angry with me, I have never see her so upset and angry and so scared...of me..." I said feeling a little bit of weight lifting from my shoulders.

"Oh no" whispered Leah. "She went to Nana's place last night; she doesn't want to see me. She says she needs to be away from me while she figures this out and its killing me not having her near me and now that she is pregnant again…." I finished.

"Jake you shouldn't be here in your state" Quil offered. "No I have to be here, to keep myself busy" I said. "Did she say how long she will be gone for?" asked Embry. "No, when I spoke to Nana, I told her to tell Kayla to take as much time as she needs to either get through this or make a decision" I told them.

The first week of trying to get through this was so hard, I slept holding Kayla's pillow so I was surrounded by her scent. I did a lot of patrolling so that I could go past Nana's house to see if she was okay. A lot of the evenings I would hear her and Nana talking and later I would hear her waking up screaming in her sleep and her Nana coming in to comfort her. It really killed me not being able to hold her during this time. I would howl at the night sky when I heard her having her nightmares.

The entire pack took it in turns to make sure I was not left alone for too long; they tried to keep me busy. I would speak to Nana on the phone on the occasions to find out how Kayla was doing. As time wore on the evenings were getting better, Kayla was waking up less and less from her nightmares. I on the other hand kept myself busy at night with patrols, during the day at the shop, leaving me no time really to sit idly. I was so exhausted, I was losing weight due to eating less or not having time to eat and next to no sleep. I would stand outside my work and watch her as she went to work, as soon as I saw she was fine, I would go back inside. I was giving her the time and space she needed and would not do anything to jeopardise it.

I was practically a walking zombie….. The pack was feeling everything I was going through when I phased, I just couldn't help it.

Kayla had been gone for nearly 2 months and my body hurt from being away from her. I have had no contact from her what so ever, this was the first evening I was at home relaxing, I was watching tv as I was dozing off when my phone started buzzing. The screen flashed Kayla's name, I quickly flipped open my phone. "Kayla?" I answered and that is when I heard that beautiful angelic voice…. "Jake" she said. "Hello baby, how are you doing?" I said softly. "I am doing better thank you" she answered. "I miss you" I said. "I love you" I added, there was silence that was until I heard her crying, it broke my heart and that just did it for me and I broke down. "I want to come home….." she said as she sobbed…..she said the words I had longed to hear.

"I am coming now baby" I said closing the phone, pulling my shorts off, tying it around my leg (all of this being done in wolf speed) and phasing as I reach the woods. I was Nana's house within minutes and there I saw her standing on the back porch looking towards the trees waiting for me.

I couldn't put my shorts on fast enough as I raced towards her and she came running towards me. I noticed that her tummy had gotten slightly bigger; I reached her and picked her up swinging her around as I placed wet teary kisses all over her face. She held on tightly to my neck. "I am so sorry, I am so sorry…." Was all I could get out as I kissed her face and she was crying just as hard as I was.

I eventually put her down as she looked up at me, she looked beautiful, Nana obviously made sure she ate and took care of her. I looked up and saw Nana on the porch, I mouthed "thank you" to her as she nodded her head. "We need to talk" I said to Kayla, she was wiping her tears. "We can talk here if you want?" I asked. "No, it's fine, I want to go home, we can talk there" she answered taking my hand and leading me back to Nana's.

"Do you need help in packing your things?" I asked. "No, Kayla never unpacked, she has been living out of her bag, she always knew she would be going back home, she just wasn't sure when" Nana answered rubbing her hand down Kayla's hair.

Kayla and I went upstairs she packed in the few toiletries she had out and the few clothes that was also out. I took her things and we went back down stairs, Nana was waiting for us. "Jacob, you take care of my baby and your little baby growing in there!" she said sternly. "I promise I will not let anything happen to her or our baby and Nana...thank you" I promised her. Kayla was looking at me smiling as she took my hand and led me out to the car handing me the car keys. I opened the door for her and then climbed in the driver's seat and we made our way home.

Still unsure of how this was going to end as we needed to talk about what had happened….. I had to tell her how truly sorry I was and I would do anything to make it up to her in any possible way I could.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review…..**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you to everyone for their reviews, whether it was good or critical, all reviews have been taken on board and would like to thank all of you for your support….**

**However, this story will be coming to an end, this is the second last chapter, but I have started working on another story already, but this time it might a Seth / OC still not sure yet…..**

**So thanks for adding me to your favourites or alerts and thanks for the awesome reviews, keep them coming…**

Our drive home was a quiet one; Kayla kept her hand on my thigh the entire ride home. I could not stop glancing her way every time. I felt like I was dreaming having Kayla with me, touching me, I even pinched myself, but found my beautiful wife still sitting next to me. I was scared of what was to come, I didn't know how things were going to be going forward, but I would take what ever Kayla wanted.

We arrived at the house and I quickly opened the car door for Kayla, helping her out. I then grabbed her bag as we made our way to the front door, Kayla taking my hand on the way there. I looked down at our hands and then at her, I smiled at her, which she returned.

I put Kayla's bag down in the hallway and led her to the sitting room and sat her down on the sofa as I kneeled in front of her. "Kayla, I am so truly sorry for what happened to you and no matter what you decide I will respect your decision, it might be hard but I will do what is needed of me" I said.

**Kayla's POV:**

I cupped my hand around Jake's cheek and looked at him. "Jake, I don't blame you, what happened has happened. I am not angry anymore, there would have been nothing we could done to stop it, he would have found me and would have made sure I suffered for his brother" I said pulling Jake to sit with me. Jake pulled me into his arms and it was the longest time I ever cried. "I am sorry I left and never gave you a chance" I said. "No Kayla, I am sorry" he replied. "Promise me something Jake?" I asked. "Anything" he replied. "That we can please move on from this and let things heal for us, we have our baby to think of right now, promise me" I said. And there and then we promised each other that we would move on from our ordeal and look forward to a better future with our little baby.

Jake rubbed my stomach and kissed me, "You are looking so beautiful pregnant" said Jake, we spoke a little more and I stifled a little yawn. Jake noticed this and offered to run Kayla a bath so she could relax before we got into bed.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked as I got into the bath, he didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly got undressed and got into the bath with me; Jake's eyes would not move away from me, it was like he was scared if he blinked I would vanish. I sat between his legs with my back against his chest. He gently washed me and my now slightly bulging stomach, I felt the need to have Jake closer to me, I missed him so much, I longed for him and so I turned around in the bath and straddled him, facing him now.

I started kissing him with force or hunger, he quickly followed my pace, and I ran my tongue over his lower lip as I heard him gasping, allowing me entry. "Jake" I whispered. "Yes…." He panted running his hands up and down my back and in my hair. I pulled away from him and looked at him through lusty eyes, his eyes were heavy. "Make love to me….." I asked.

I knew Jake had wolf speed, but this time he took his time and was gentle with me as he picked me up out of the bath as we continued to kiss, wrapping the towel around me as we made our way to our bed. Jake laid me down gently on the bed and then Jake proceeded to explore my changing body and then made love to me the rest of the evening till we fell asleep in each other's arms.

We slept in that morning as we only went to sleep just before the sun came up. Later we both phoned into work to let them know we wouldn't be in. That day we spent relaxing and doing things together. We tried to make up what we had lost in those 2 months we were apart.

I was due for my next check up with Carlisle and Jake went with, he was so happy to see the baby moving around and very active. Carlisle printed the scan pictures for us to put in our memories book or baby album.

The Cullen's invited us around one weekend; I was going into my fifth month of pregnancy already. When we arrived there they had arranged a baby shower for Jake and myself, they knew with their presence and more wolves phasing it would be best for us to come to their place.

"Jake, did you know about this?" I asked stunned as we were shown in and saw all the decorations. "No, did you?" he asked me. "No" I said smiling as Esme came to greet me. "Hello my dear, you are looking beautiful, pregnancy definitely suits you" she said as she greeted Jake as well by pulling us in for a hug.

Music was playing in the background and I could hear voices of the others as we were show into the living room. There were all the pack members and their imprints along with the Cullen clan. "Hi everyone" Jake and I greeted as we received hugs and kisses from everyone.

What a day we had, Jake and I now shorted absolutely nothing for the baby, we got from a crib, to a push chair, feeding chair, rocking chair, bedroom furniture, clothes, toiletries, clothes for myself for when I get bigger, absolutely everything. Alice liaised with everyone to find out what all we still needed, so she sought to that we shorted nothing.

We had a lovely afternoon at the Cullen's, everyone came to chat with me and ask me how I was doing with the baby. We left later that day, to go back home, everyone loaded gifts in their cars that they had hidden so we wouldn't see them and we made our way back home to our place. The pack stopped over to drop off the gifts and spend a little time there before they headed off back to their own homes.

"What colour do you think we should paint the nursery?" asked Jacob out of the blue one day. "Not sure, especially since the sex of the baby is going to be a surprise" I replied. "How about a nice soft yellow or a mint green?" he suggested. We had gone for our check ups with Carlisle who confirmed all was going well with baby's progress.

**I know this was a shorter chapter than normal, but the last and final chapter will be up soon, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review please…**


	42. Chapter 42  FINAL

**As the time has come, this is the final chapter of my True Imprint Story, I just wanted to thank everyone who I hope enjoyed my story and who took the time to review my chapters.**

**I have already started working on another story, not sure whether it's going to be a Jacob or Seth story yet, still working that out...but none the less I do hope you enjoy the last chapter, please enjoy and review...**

**Will see you all soon, or at least with a new story soon...**

As time went on and months was going by I was getting bigger and enjoying my work as did Jacob whose business was getting busy. Things calmed down quite a bit and the guys were able to have a fairly normal life. Although they didn't stop the patrolling they were not letting their guard down just in case. Jake was taking some time off from work to paint the nursery before baby arrived. I was already on leave being eight and half months pregnant already and just completed the finishing touches to the baby's room.

That afternoon Jake planned to spend some time with the pack, or according them they plan to kidnap him for the afternoon. Sue, Leah, Emily, Kim and Nana were coming around to the house to have a girl's afternoon. So Jake and I were no sooner finished the room when some of the guys knocked on the door downstairs. "You can't hide Jake, we can smell you" called Embry from downstairs. "We are upstairs guys" Jake called in response. The pack was as the door in no time. "Wow" is all you heard as they saw the room. "This looks awesome, I can't wait to be an uncle" said Quil. "Yeah, the first one in the pack, eh Jake" commented Embry giving him a playful punch on the arm. Jake just smiled ear to ear as he admired our work on our baby's room.

"Sorry to break the mood guys, but we gotta go" interrupted Seth. "Oh okay" answered Jake not sure what the guys had planned for the afternoon. "I'll see you later, take it easy please" he said kissing me with his hand rubbing my belly. "And you take care of mommy, okay" he whispered looking at my belly, talking to the baby, the baby moved and we chuckled. I nudged him slightly, "go on get out of here and go have some fun; the girls are going to be here soon." I said kissing him again and sending him out the door. Shortly after the guys left the ladies arrived on the porch. One by one they walked in the door as I made my way down the stairs. "Geesh, I thought they would never leave" said Leah as she came in last; they all had shopping bags in their hands.

What I didn't know what the ladies had secretly planned a little baby shower for me, and instead of me dunking for apples we went for a softer touch. It was manicure and a pedicure I received as well as a facial etc, it was heaven. I felt so pampered with the spa treatment and I received lovely gifts, we had such a lovely time. Sue and Emily brought enough foods with that they laid out on the table for us to snack on during the course of the afternoon.

Nana was having a blast of a time, it was getting fairly late so I got up to tidy the table she helped me with the plates and we carried them into the kitchen and started packing the dishwasher, when a sudden sharp pain came over me. "Argh" I said. "What's wrong?" asked Nana as she walked over to me. "Just a sharp pain, been getting them for the last couple of days, it could be nothing or probably having too much fun" I said laughing as the pain subsided. "Sure you are okay?" she asked again. "Yeah, I think finishing the baby's nursery had just taken it all out of me today" I answered, then turned to continue to pack the dishwasher as the pain had disappeared altogether. Nana shrugged her shoulders and went off to the living room to get more dishes.

"Here let me help" offered Emily as she came in with some glasses and took a plate from me to pack it in the rack. "Thanks Em" I said going back to the living room to collect the other dishes and was near the hallway when I heard Emily "Oh no" she said. I turned to her to see what the problem was. "What's wrong Em?" I asked. "Kayla, I think…" she was starting to say as I followed her gaze downward to where I was standing and there where I stood was a puddle of water and a trail that followed behind me.

"Nana!" I called as I walked back to the kitchen which confirmed the water was coming from me as it trailed behind me again. "Kayla?" replied Nana as she walked back into the kitchen and her gaze catching the puddle I was standing near and the water dripping from me.

"Oh no, your waters have broken, Leah!" called Nana. "Nana?" Leah replied as she also came into the kitchen not watching where she was going slipped on the first puddle of water, but with her wolf instincts she found her balance before crashing into anything. "Whoa, what's that?" she asked as she saw the puddle she slid in. "Leah, Kayla's water just broke, you need to go and find Jake" Nana said. "On my way" she answered and sped out the door. "Is your bag packed?" asked Nana. "Yes it's in the nursery…arghhh!" I said as the pain shot through my belly making me bend over the kitchen chair. "You need to walk" Nana said leading me around the kitchen table. "Kim please get Kayla's hospital bag and bring it downstairs, its in the nursery" asked Nana as Kim walked in hearing the commotion in the kitchen. "Emily come help Kayla to walk around the table, it helps with he labour" she asked Emily as Emily came to walk with me, I held onto her arm.

Another pain over came me and I had to stop and bend over the chair to catch my breath, the pains were coming and going but getting stronger. After stopping again to catch my breath, the door burst open and Jake came flying into the kitchen. "Leah said I had to get home fast….." he said as he saw me bending over a chair panting slightly. "Kayla, are you…oh its happening" he said standing there in shock, Nana had to whack him around the head to bring him around. "Jake, you need to take her to the hospital" said Nana. "Okay, yes, but I must get hold of Carlisle, so he can meet us there" he said as he dialled Carlisle's number. "Hi, yes her water's have broken, contractions, eh…" he looked at me. "It's about five minutes apart" I answered huffing at the pain. "About five minutes apart, okay see you there, thanks" he said ending the call. "Okay, Carlisle will meet us there, bag?" he said looking around looking lost.

Nana pointed to the bag in the hallway, he picked it up and packed it into the car and then came back for me. He helped me into the car and we said our goodbyes. Nana kissed me and told me she would be along shortly at the hospital. Most of the pack then started arrived at the house just before we left.

Jake was speaking to me, trying to keep me calm when the pain was getting stronger. "Jake it's sore" I said through gritted teeth, trying to do my breathing I was taught. "I know baby, you are doing good, just keep doing what you are doing" he said holding my hand as I squeezed it. We no sooner arrived at the hospital when Carlisle was waiting outside. He wheeled me into the hospital and into a private ward, he instructed the nurses to check my vitals while he checked the progress. "Kayla, you are doing well, it shouldn't be long now" he said after completing the check. "Is the pain bearable?" he asked. "Yes it's manageable" I responded. "Okay, let me know if it becomes unbearable, then I can give you something for it, I am not sure if it will work, because of the genes" he advised and then left the room leaving Jake and me to ourselves.

Jake was wiping the sweat from my brown. "We are going to be meeting our little baby soon" he whispered wiping my brow. "Yeah" I answered puffing on the pain.

"Jake, have you thought of any names for our baby?" I asked. "Kinda" he admitted. "If it's a boy, I would like him to have your dad's name Samuel Black, and if it's a girl, I want her to have your name" he said. "Samuel is nice, I like the name Tyler, how about Tyler Samuel Black, and if it's a girl Sarah Rachel Black" I said. "After my mom" he said with a tear running down his cheek, then there was an intense pain and I gave a push. "Jake, call Carlisle, this baby is coming now!" I shouted as another pain came over me and Jake ran out the room and was back with Carlisle in no time, the nurses followed. He checked again and instructed the nurses to get me prepped for delivery. He confirmed that the baby was indeed on the way.

Jake came over to hold my hand with encouraging words. Carlisle explained that I needed to push on his instructions, I was struggling and Jake tried to help by lifting up my head. "Come on baby I can see the baby's head, a little more, you're doing great" Jake encouraged and then after a few exhausted pushes the baby slid out and I blacked out….

**Jakes POV**:

I could see that this was taking a lot of out of Kayla; it hurt me the way she was in so much pain. She squeezed my hand as another huge pain overcame over. "Jake, call Carlisle this baby is coming now!" she shouted. I did what she instructed and went to find Carlisle who was not far away.

"Carlisle, Kayla's calling for you, she says the baby is coming" I said as we both made our way back to Kayla's room. Carlisle did a quick check and confirmed this baby is being born. Carlisle told Kayla what he needed her to do and they lifted her legs to get her ready. I did not like having her exposed like this, but she was having our baby.

"Okay Kayla on your next contraction I want you to push okay?" Carlisle said. "Okay" Kayla responded. "Alright I can feel one coming on, okay push Kayla, push" he said. I could see Kayla was struggling, so I tried lifting her upper body a bit to help her along. "Good Jake, that will help, come on Kayla" Carlisle said. "Come on baby, I can see the baby's head, a little more, you're doing great" I said into her ear as she huffed and puffed.

After a few more pushes baby finally made it out, but before Kayla could hear him cry she passed out. I panicked when she passed out, Carlisle quickly checked her over and said she has passed out from exhaustion and also the injuries she sustained before just made it all that much harder for her. She just needed to rest, so he cleaned her up, while he encouraged me to be with our baby. I kissed Kayla and whispered what a fantastic job she did and made sure she was okay before making my way over to our baby.

The baby started crying, which brought tears to my eyes, our baby, I thought as I walked over to the nurses busy with him or her. "Mr Black, say hello to your baby boy" said the nurse and she handed him over to me. I was lost for words. I looked him over and saw everything was in the right places and the right amount of fingers and toes.

He opened up his eyes to me and his hands stretching all over. I kissed him on the cheek and his made his moaning noises. "Welcome Tyler Samuel Black, we have waited very long for you my boy" I said. The nurses covered him up and said he was all fit and healthy; they took him from me so they could dress him and hand him back to me.

**Kayla POV:**

I woke up in my room, it was quiet in the room, I looked around as I had briefly forgotten where I was and as I looked around, I looked over at Jake who was sitting in the rocking chair near the window with a little bundle in his arms. He looked at this bundle with such awe in his face. I stirred a bit, which caught Jake's attention and looked up at me with a big smile on his face. "Look, mommy's awake" he said getting up and coming over to me. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine, just sore, what happened?" I asked. "Carlisle said you body couldn't take the pressure from your previous scarring so you passed out" he said kissing me. "Here is our baby" he said as he passed me our little bundle as he came to sit next to me. "Hello mommy, meet Tyler Samuel Black, meet our little boy" he said smiling the biggest smile ever. "It's a boy!" I said taking hold of my little boy and opening up his blanket.

He looked absolutely beautiful, his hair was pitch black, he had most of Jacob's features, only thing he didn't have of his father's was his nose, he had my sharp nose. His one hand was against his cheek while the other was across his chest and he was sleeping so peacefully.

Jake pulled out the camera and took a couple of pictures of Tyler and me, and then I took the camera and took some photos of them. Jake's phone rang and he answered it, "hello, yes, both mother and baby is doing well. Oh you are, let me see first" he said covering the phone. "Everyone is here, they want to know if it's okay if they can come and see you and Tyler?" he asked. "Of course they can, they don't need to ask they are family too" I responded. "Kayla says come on in" he said returning to the phone and then ending the call. There was a bit of noise outside and then a knock came on the door.

"It's open" I called out as the door opened, Nana popped her head in with a huge smile on her face as she made her way inside with the rest of the pack and their imprints following. Each bearing gifts and balloons, some brought flowers, they congratulated us and handed us their gifts. Nana looked on at Tyler; she was smiling so much as she came over to kiss me and Jake, but never taking hold of Tyler. Each one got a turn to hold Tyler as Jake took photos of everyone. The guys were enjoying the newest pack member and the girls were getting all broody. Nana sat by me most of the time, when I offered to let her hold Tyler again, she said it was fine, she would have plenty of time with him to let the other's hold him in the mean time, because if she gets him she won't let him go….which we all laughed at, but eventually before they left Nana held me and Sam took a photo of Nana, Jake, Tyler and myself.

After over and hour or so of visitors, the pack left, leaving us with a few minutes of silence that was until the Cullen's walked in also bearing gifts for the new baby. They didn't stay too long, but long enough for the congratulations and some photos.

Finally leaving Jake and I alone as we stared down at our little boy as he slept, thinking for now our little boy didn't have any worries in the world that will be until the wolf gene kicks in...if they needed to….

**THE END**

**Don't forget to review the final chapter, hope you all enjoyed it...**


End file.
